Love, Pain, and Wings
by MyNameIsCAL
Summary: Max,Fang, and the flock after The Final Warning. Max and Fang sort out their relationship along with the saving the world and staying away from the people who want them captured.
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Pain, and Wings**

By MyNameIsCAB

**Takes place after The Final Warning. Please excuse me if this isn't all that great. It's my first and I thought this would be a nice place to start. All characters are belong to James Patterson, I just built off of his ideas and story lines. I take no credit for what has happened before. Thanks!**

Well, I'll cut to the chase. It only seems proper in a situation like these. I, Maximum Ride, along with my flock Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, and Fang, are still on the run. Oh, and Total our dog. Yes, I said flock. You see, we're mutants. We have wings and yes, we can fly…

But I'm sure you all know the story. Let's continue…shall we??

We're back on solid ground in Boston, Massachusetts. Right around Fenway Park if you want a landmark. It's been difficult for the past week. The paparazzi have been, like, all over us. It's like we're practically celebrities. Now it's dark. Almost midnight on a chilly fall day.

"Max," I could feel Fang reach my side. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know," I said, looking around.

"The voice hasn't said anything to you?" Fang asked, moving a little closer.

"No." Ah, the voice in my head. Don't you have one? Okay, maybe you don't, but the one I have tells me to do things. Creeps me out sometimes, but it's helped us out a lot too. Since flying from some special school, the voice hadn't spoke yet. It was frustrating.

"Your voice said to come here?" Fang said lowly. He didn't want the others to overhear.

"Yes," I nodded.

He sighed. Iggy, who is blind as you probably know, strolled over. "It's cold, man. Can we sleep someplace warm?"

I looked at Iggy sadly. Then at Nudge and Gazzy and Angel who were so, so young. Again I called for the voice, but got nothing. Maybe it was time for some excitement. "Haven't you always wanted to see Fenway Park?"

"Dude, we're in Boston!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Yes," Fang answered shortly. He was never the one to speak in long sentences. Rarely have I heard him speak more than a few words. Yet I admired that. I glanced at him and our eyes met for a moment, staying like that until Gazzy broke the silence. "Umm…I'm hungry."

"Okay, we'll find some food, all right?" I told them. "Come on, I think I saw a McDonald's this way."

We took off, soaring up into the air. Letting the wind catch beneath our wings. I love flying. The rest of the flock does too. It's a freedom for us. Probably like being home alone is for you.

"Max," Fang was to my right. His dark wings almost glinted in the moonlight.

My thoughts drifted to what had happened to what seemed so long ago. How he had betrayed me almost with that woman Brigid who he had _flirted_ with. I love Fang…and all the others, but it always seems I push him away.

"Max," Fang repeated. I let that set in, replaying him saying my name.

"I'm sorry about Antarctica and everything…" I said to him softly.

He glanced sideways at me. "Sure."

I hate how he can be so…moody…sometimes. It just seemed a moment ago he was going to be nice and all.

"Max, is there a chance…for there to be us again?" he suddenly whispered so only I could hear. "You and me."

I thought for a moment when he had asked me what seemed like years ago if there was still us. I didn't want to be apart. I was madly in love with him. More than I'll ever admit. For a moment, I thought I saw a hint of worry or fear in his eyes, but they refocused and wondered how he could be so emotionless sometimes. I didn't understand how he could make me feel all fluttery inside. Yet there was still something in his look. I couldn't quite place it. Something that made me answer.

"There's always been me and you, Fang."

* * *

**Well, tell me how that was for my first story. Don't be too harsh, but I'll accept suggestions that could help. And this is only the first chapter. I hope to proceed if all goes well. THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 2**

By MyNameIsCal

We had our McDonald's and found a small hotel next to it. The question was, what if someone recognized us?

"But I'm sooooo tired," Nudge complained.

"Okay, okay," I muttered.

Fang glanced at me. "Come on, we're all tired."

I nodded and we walked into the hotel. The man behind the desk looked up at us and frowned. "Are you looking for a room?"

"Yep," I tried to sound happy, but I don't think it was working.

"I have two rooms left. One fits about four and the other room is for two," the man growled at us.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"I don't ask for much. Two hundred dollars for each room, but I'll give you half off on the second one…so that's three hundred dollars, kid," the man adjusted his glasses. "So, you can pay now."

I dug through my backpack and found a credit card. The man didn't question me and swiped it. I signed and he handed me the keys. "I know who you are. Those kids on TV with wings. Don't cause any trouble, okay? I won't hassle you."

"Okay, thank you," I nodded because that seemed like the only thing to do right now.

We made our way into the elevator and went up to the third floor. I handed the key for the bigger room to Iggy. "I'll take the small room with Fang. You guys behave yourselves."

Iggy touched the key for a moment and then smiled. "Gold."

"Yep," I told him. It was just newly discovered he could _feel _colors.

We exited the elevator and entered our rooms. Fang held the door open for me and I looked at him suspiciously. We watched Gazzy close their room door and then closed ours. I scanned the room and there seemed to be no trouble.

"You know, Max, we can't exactly go around aimlessly," Fang sighed.

"Well the voice hasn't been to helpful," I shot back.

He moved to the bed and sat on it, the springs giving an audible squeak. Fang's dark eyes caught mine again, but I looked away and moved to the window. I could see the reflection of his back and the dark wings that he had. Then the voice spoke. _Max, tomorrow you're going to watch a little baseball at Fenway Park. It's time to save the world again._

"Where am I supposed to get tickets?!" I asked angrily. Fang glanced at me and then looked away.

_Buy them from a scalper_. The voice suddenly stopped and I sighed deeply. It was always inconclusive on how to finish helping us. I guess we were going to watch baseball. Now I turned to Fang. "The voice said we're going to Fenway Park."

"Really?" Fang raised an eyebrow as he pulled off his jacket.

"Yes, really," I replied.

I opened my mouth to say something else, but he turned on the TV, so I just sat down on the bed and watched too. Now that we were close together and not in open air, I could smell how bad we got over the past few days. "Fang, you oughta take a shower."

Fang cast a glare in my direction. "Since when do you care how I smell?"

"We have to share this bed!" I almost shouted. "I'll take one too."

"Fine," Fang stood up, dug through their backpack for clothes, and then entered the bathroom. I took the moment to call Dr. Martinez…or rather, my mom.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Mom…" I hesitated.

"Oh, God Max, it's good to hear from you. Ella and I have been so worried about you," she said. Ella was my half sister. "And Jeb too."

"Really?" I asked. Jeb had once betrayed us and it was hard to learn to trust him again.

There was a short pause. "Max, you know that he cares about you."

"He'll have to earn our trust again," I said. Jeb was still a traitor in my eyes.

"Just be careful Max. Where are you, anyway?" I could tell my mom was wandering from the subject of Jeb.

"Boston. And I'll be careful."

"Okay."

I could now hear the shower turning off. It was time to end the conversation. "Mom, I have to go now."

"Okay," my mom repeated. "Be careful. I love you..."

"I love you too," I replied and then we said goodbye, hanging up just as Fang came back in the room. He had no shirt on. There were a few scars, probably when we got attacked something like last year in a forest hiding from our enemies. I thought my heart could have melted. He looked at me funny because I must have been staring too long.

"Max, did you forget my shirt?" he asked, now going through our backpack again. "I grabbed your shirt. Where's my t-shirt?"

Crap. How could I forget to pack it? I remembered picking it up and stuffing it in before we burst away from our rooms near the school that was made just for us. Then it came to me. "The front pocket."

Fang unzipped the front pocket to reveal his shirt, crumpled up and wrinkly. His face didn't give away anything, but I just knew it probably annoyed him. He sat down on the bed and pulled his shirt on. I watched his muscles flex until the short sleeved t-shirt covered them and all was left was that soapy smell. Then I realized I was staring again, so I looked away at the TV.

"You're turn to shower," Fang said.

I got up to go quickly, but he stopped me with a question. "What did Dr. Martinez say?"

"She said she's worried about us and that Ella's worried about me and Jeb's worried about us too." I looked at Fang, waiting for his remark about Jeb.

"Jeb...I don't know what to think of him," Fang sighed.

I went through our backpack to pull out a plain old red t-shirt and some pajama pants that were plaid. Then I got into the bathroom and showered.

When I got out, Fang was lying on one side of the bed, flipping through the channels one by one, stopping to watch every few seconds and then changing it again. I had no choice but to sit next to him. He took in a deep breath as I did and gave me one of his rare smiles. "You smell good."

I could feel him move a little closer as he stopped at one of those reality shows where they show funny home videos. For some reason, I felt like turning the light off. He made no move to stop me. As I got back in bed, I moved a little closer to him. I could feel his warmth and suddenly I wanted to be right next to him. He made the last move that put us together. His hand suddenly rested on my thigh. My hand, without much thinking, moved closer to his hand and then they were suddenly lacing together.

"I was thinking about earlier." He admitted. "About what you said about us."

"So have I, " I gave in. It was the truth.

"Max..." I hated how he said my name sometimes. Me and Fang...well, we're not the mushy type of people. I hate all the conversation. Fang continued thought. "I just..."

Now I cut him off with my own words...my own feelings. "Fang...I love you."

I felt his arm around me, his hand on the back of my head, as he kissed me. His hand was on my back, just under my wing. Then he tilted me head a little, just to kiss me deeper. God I loved this. I loved him. More than anything. We broke apart and this did not feel like a total disaster like the times before. No, this wasn't a disaster.

"I love you...too," Fang hesitated. Our hands were locked together again.

His dark eyes met mine and I could see that he really meant that. Then I had the urge to kiss him back and just like that, we were kissing again. It was amazing.

And I definitely, totally, love him.

* * *

**Remember, Fang and Max and the rest of the flock are all part of James Patterson's Maximum Ride series. I don't take credit from what he's done. I'm only buidling off of the series. Just a reminder, all of this takes place after The Final Warning. Please review nicely. I'm still new to all of this. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter that will hopefully follow soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love, Pain, and Wings Chapter 3**

By MyNameIsCAB

**Note: Someone has brought to my attention that I have forgotten Akila. For now, I've decided she, at the moment, cannot fit into my story plot. But just in case in the future I need her, I'll put her with Dr. Martinez/Max's mom. Just thought I'd clear that up. She's safe and she does exist.**

I spent the night very close to Fang. I knew in the morning we would leave the hotel and this would soon be forgotten as we went on to face saving the world again. It was awkward almost, to be so close, our hands still together, and maybe a little too mushy for my liking, but then again, it was starting to feel so right.

We woke up around nine. Fang decided that I should go with Iggy to the game. We would cause less attention that way. I would have rather gone with him, but Fang was right. We needed to keep low. But there was still a whole day to kill.

"Let's go, Fang," I packed our backpack up. Turning towards him, he was trying to button his shirt up. Slowly, I walked over to him and buttoned it for him. His face was expressionless, but I could see it in his eyes that he appreciated it. "Thanks Max."

We knocked on the door to the others' room. They filed out, Iggy holding a backpack, and we started out. The same man took our room keys and thanked us for coming. Something told me we wouldn't be coming back any time soon when he said, "Come again."

We spent much of the day walking around Boston. Seeing a couple statues of famous people, eating some food from a bunch of restaurants that claimed they had the best of some type of food. Time went by quickly and it was finally time for the game. Iggy and I looked around for people selling tickets. Fang said he would wait on the benches outside the park until the game was over.

"You lookin' for tickets, Kid?" a man approached me.

"Yea," I looked at him nervously.

"One hundred for two tickets…" he told me shakily.

I searched my pockets for the cash I had and counted out the money. He took it and handed me the tickets. I approved of them and he ran off. Not wanting to lose Iggy, I grabbed him by the arm and led him through the crowd. Entering the gates into Fenway Park, I watched all the fans in red and white, some navy and green here and there. Now I wished I had something to support the home team.

_Focus, Max. Keep an eye on anything strange._ The voice cutoff and we found our seats. An usher wiped the seats for us. Out of courtesy, I handed him a five dollar bill. He smiled and thanked me.

"Why are we here?" Iggy mumbled. "Why didn't you pick Fang to go with you?"

"Because we cause less attention together," I answered back. "Fang…he's just so…attractive."

Iggy smirked. "You really like him."

"Shut up," I muttered as two men sat in front of us. They were talking in hushed tones and I started to listen. Iggy shut his mouth and listened too. His hearing was probably better than mine.

"Those bird kids are gone," one of the men whispered. "We were going to attack the school, but they flew off."

"Wherever they are now, we better find them. El Capitan won't be happy. He we wants to make money off of capturing them and turning them back over to the scientists who experimented on them," the other man whispered.

I looked back to make sure my jacket and Iggy's jacket was covering our wings.

"Where's Jeff?" the first man asked.

"He'll meet us outside the park after the game." The second man sighed. "Guess we're gonna have to watch the game after all."

The Red Sox played against the Oakland Athletics and got ahead by seven runs by the seventh inning. Then rain poured and they announced that the score was final. The game was over. Max and Iggy had spent the whole time listening to the two men in front of them. As those men left, they followed closely behind, but not too close to be noticed.

They exited through the gate Max and Iggy and entered. There was a man in black holding a bag and he handed it to the man who had spoke first before the game. Fang was waiting on the bench as he had promised, somewhat hidden by the shadows. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were asleep. It was almost midnight.

"Do it in another minute," the man who Max though was Jeff said as he handed the bag to the first speaker. "Thank you. You've been such a great help."

Then Jeff and the second speaker disappeared into the crowd, but Max was busy watching the first speaker who now carried the mysterious bag. Maybe he was handing it off to another person. He made his way towards Fang, passed them and sat on a bench about fifty feet away.

I counted one minute and the man stuck his hand into the bag, closed his eyes, and all of a sudden….BOOM!

The impact sent me flying into Iggy. We hit the ground and I struggled to get up, coughing. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were on the ground too, looking confused, but not hurt. I rolled off of Iggy and he sat there, waiting for my voice.

"Iggy, you all right?" I asked.

He stood up and faced my direction. "Yep."

Fang got to his feet slowly, my ears were still ringing. The crowd was not running around, screaming in terror. I had to fight my way, grabbing Iggy by the arm, through the crowd to Fang and the others. Then sirens blared. We had to get out before the authorities trapped us all and questioned us.

"Let's fly," I whispered.

Pulling off our jackets that covered our wings, we took off. People too busy to notice us rising into the sky. We made it three miles before Fang suddenly started to fall. I swooped down and grabbed him by the arm.

"Fang," I said. "What's wrong?"

The others gathered around us. We decided to land in an empty school playground below us. There were no other people around.

By the moonlight, I could see a gash in Fang's chest. It had gone through his shirt. There was blood coming out, but it looked like it was slowing. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Fang shrugged weakly. Gazzy handed me the first aid kit without me asking. I figured I should clean the wound first with the anti-bacterial liquid. Then I put a bunch of gauzes and bandaged them on. At least it didn't look like the nasty cuts he had back when Fang actually was taken to a hospital.

"I'm fine," he insisted.

"You almost fell out of the sky," I told him.

He had no answer for that and fell silent. I was angry. Not at him, but at the voice. We had found nothing but a guy named Jeff and a suicide bomber. Now Fang was hurt. I pulled out my cell phone and called Mom. She didn't answer and a recording said that the phone number didn't exist. Right then and there, I knew something was terribly wrong.

As if our situation couldn't get any worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 4**

By MyNameIsCAB

I called my mom's cell, Jeb, and even Ella's cell, but none of them answered. The numbers no longer existed according to that stupid recorded voice in that monotone. I couldn't believe it. We had to get back to Arizona and find what had happened to my family. The flock's family too. As usual, the voice was of no help.

"Something's wrong," I told the rest of the flock, explaining our situation.

Fang looked at me wearily. "So we're going home to Arizona?"

"Yes," I answered, watching Fang close his eyes as his hand went to his chest. There was no way he could fly like this.

"I hope Akila is okay," Total said.

I sighed. I guess we would have to find an airport. We would be too slow to get to Arizona without a plane. But everyone would recognize us. We would be front page news. Celebrities again. None of us wanted the attention. Then I had an idea.

"Gazzy, do you still have that tabloid from the hotel?" I asked.

"Yea…Why?" he dug around in one of the backpacks and handed it to me. I flipped to the page that had contact info for interesting stories. There was a phone number. "I'll make a deal with them. We'll talk to them if they fly us to Arizona."

"Max, are you sure about that?" Fang asked weakly.

"If we fly to Arizona, it will be too late," I answered. "And you can't fly anyway."

He looked defeated again and his eyes closed and his breathing was unsteady. It hurt me more to see him in pain than Fang actually hurt from his wounds. Slowly I dialed the number and talked to what I guessed was a secretary. She put me through to a reporter. I made my deal. They took it. We would meet at the private airport near by. That meant we had to make it through the night. Luckily, the reporter booked us a room in the hotel next to the airport.

"Fang," I went over to him. "We gotta go somewhere to sleep. There's a hotel near the airport. Iggy and I will carry you."

He nodded slightly and I told Iggy to grab Fang's arm. We were off again in the sky, flying till we saw the small airstrip for the private airport. Landing in the parking lot, we were unnoticed. Fang stumbled forward and managed to make it to the lobby where he sat on the couch.

"Stay here," I told the others as I went up to the check in counter. We got our room without question, everything would be paid for by the news reporter whose name was Michele Chandler.

Iggy and I had to support Fang into the elevator. He needed rest. As we waited to get to the top floor, Angel entered my mind with her telepathy power. _Max, don't worry. Fang will be okay._ I smiled at her and thought back, _I know._ That was my little Angel, always so positive.

Entering the suite, it had enough beds for all of us. We just had to share. It was more like a penthouse than anything, but we weren't paying for it, so I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was that Fang and my missing family would be okay.

Sitting on the couch, Fang emptied a whole bottle of water and then lay down. It looked like there was more color in his face now that he had the water. Since the tabloid was paying for everything, I ordered some food. Actually, it was a lot of food for all of us, but I guess money is money so we weren't questioned.

Fang ate slowly. He picked at his burger, had a few fries, and eventually got it all down after everyone else had finished. I sat at the table, waiting for him though. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel had run off to bed already. Iggy was lying on the couch, his eyes on the ceiling, but I knew he couldn't see the cracked crème paint.

"How do you feel?" I asked Fang.

He put down the fork. "Tired."

His eyes flickered up at me, but his face was still hard without expression. After a moment, our gaze broke and I helped him into bed where he fell asleep instantly. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I did too.

* * *

The reporter met us just outside the airport and led us to the private jet used by the tabloid company. Fang moved slowly, a cap pulled over to shade the dark rings around his eyes. We entered the plane and took seats. It was very much like the plane we had flown to Washington, DC just months before with Jeb.

For the rest of the flight, Michele asked questions. I made it clear I would be the only one answering and she accepted that surprisingly. Most of the questions were about what we were doing and our plans for the future. I made all the answer undecided, but she seemed very excited just to have us in her presence.

We touched down in Arizona some hours later. Michele gave me her business card to contact her and I decided to take it just in case we ever needed to deal with her again. I hated reporters, but she seemed okay. She waved goodbye to us as we took off after getting off the plane. Mom's house was only a few miles away.

Fang managed until we were out of Michele's sight. Iggy and I supported him until we landed in the front yard of my mom's house. I checked the perimeter and sensed nothing. Cautiously, I opened the door and turned the lights on. Fang stumbled to a kitchen chair and sat down. The rest of us went through the house. As I entered Ella's room, I heard a sound.

"Hello?" I called.

There was a cry for help in the kitchen. It was Nudge. Angel's telepathy reached me and told me there was a man in the kitchen. I ran there and found Fang defending Nudge, his legs shaking as he stood.

"Stay away from HER!" Fang threw a punch. "You'll go through ME FIRST!"

The man was dressed in black. He cowered to the corner and raised his hands. "I carry message from captors. If you want to see family again, must go to California at abandoned building on Wilshire Boulevard. In three days."

I couldn't place the accent, but the man now stood up straight and looked at Fang. Raising a fist, Fang was about to lash at the man, but he elbowed Fang in the chest and scurried out the door. I shook my head at Gazzy who was about to go after him. It wasn't worth it.

Fang dropped to his knees, a hand gripping his chest as he coughed a little. I kneeled down next to him, but he pushed me away. "I'm fine, Max."

That hurt me a little. I didn't want to get pushed away. Then he lowered his voice. "I'm sorry."

He sat down and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Nudge came over. "Thank you, Fang."

"No problem," he muttered, his hand still planted on his chest. It worried me, but there was nothing I could do right now.

"So are we going to California or what?" Total blurted out. "I want Akila!"

"I guess so," I decided. In some sense, Total was right. We had to save the humans who were our family. Even Jeb. Without them, I knew we wouldn't last long. I knew Fang could read my expression as he nodded just after I asked myself if we should go. He stood up and then we were out the door and in the sky again. Again, Iggy and I supporting him as we made our way towards Hollywood. Maybe we would see Brad Pitt!

Yeah, right…We have other things to worry about.

* * *

I want to thank all of you who have read the chapters for Love, Pain, and Wings. Your comments have been encouraging and helpful. I know this chapter seemed a bit slow, so you don't have to tell me, and could have used a little more action, but it is needed for the story's transition into advancing how Max and the flock are going to start having a trail on where to find Dr. Martinez, Jeb, and Ella. I promise action and Max and Fang's relationship will also come back in the next chapters. This is just the beginning anyway. Don't worry, I'm already working on Chapter 5, but I didn't want to make this chapter too long and I wanted to put what I had finished already on line. So enjoy, and Chapter 5, as I promise, will be here soon! In other words, more action and FAX!


	5. Chapter 5

Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 5

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 5**

By MyNameIsCAB

So now we're headed towards Beverley Hills, California. Just near Hollywood actually. We had three days to get there. Now we only had one, but I could see our destination ahead. A wave of relief washed over me.

Landing out of the sight of others and away from Beverley Hills, we headed towards a motel and paid for two rooms. Fang and me, Iggy and the others with Total. Just like in Boston.

Fang lay on the bed, his eyes were closed. It was nighttime, but the lights still glowed brightly outside our motel window. He had taken a shower and now that smell or dirt was gone and a new, soapy smell filled the room. I had just come out of my shower now, my hair still a little wet. Pulling the covers over us, I turned off the light and moved a little closer to him.

"Max," Fang whispered suddenly.

"Yes, Fang," I said.

His hand brushed up against my thigh. "You know finding your mom…our mom…our family…is going to be hard."

I knew that Fang and the others in the flock considered my mother their own. They had been rejected by their own parents. It just happened that my mom accepted all of us. We had grown as a family.

"I know," I answered back. "But we'll get them back."

"Of course we will," Fang whispered in my ear as he took my hand.

* * *

Fang was still asleep when I woke up the next morning. I let him sleep. Checking Iggy and the others' room, they were still sleeping too. It was still early in the morning anyway. Just 6AM. So I decided to take a little stroll outside. I figured not that many people would be up and about.

The sun was just rising, warm on my skin with a small cold breeze. The only people up were the few leaving the motel and a homeless man sleeping in the shadows of an alleyway. I liked the warmth. Not as much as I liked to fly (or loved Fang), but flying at the moment was not such a good idea, so I'd settle for walking.

Passing a convenience store, I decided to go in and buy a few things. New bandages, gauzes, and anti-bacterial liquid for Fang, a pair of not so cheap sunglasses for Iggy, water, and some candy bars for the rest. I paid with cash, deciding it was no longer a good idea to whip out a credit card when your family was kidnapped somewhere.

Getting back into the room, Fang was still asleep. It was now 7AM. I wondered what tomorrow would be like when we got into that abandoned building. Maybe our family wouldn't even be there. No, I had to be hopeful, but I had a feeling that the hunt for our family would not end here.

"What time is it?" Fang suddenly sat up, his hand pressed on his chest.

"Seven," I answered.

He lay back down and coughed. "Do you have any water?"

I poured him a glass and he sat up to drink it. He looked a like he had gained more color back to his face since yesterday's flight. There was still this sense of worry I had though and I couldn't shake it.

Fang swung his legs over to the side of the bed and stood up slowly. I watched as he made his way to the bathroom and closed the door. At least he could walk a little. It was probably best we stay inside today.

Around lunch time, we dressed and went out to a fast food restaurant across the street. We sat at the corner table, away from everyone else. Again, trying not to attract any attention to ourselves and no one even gave us a second look.

"Hey, I wanna French frie," Total growled.

"Shh…Total," Fang hissed. "Dogs aren't supposed to be in here."

"Well, sorry!" Total snapped back.

I gave a few French fries to Total so he would be quiet. Fang began to eat his hamburger moodily. I threw him a look, but he ignored me. Then Angel's voice entered my head. _Max, I think we should go back to the motel when we're done. Fang's in pain. I read his thoughts_.

Looking at Angel, I nodded. She was probably right because Fang's hand was rubbing his chest again.

* * *

Now I sat in my motel room with Fang lying on the bed. I sat on a chair, staring out the window watching the cars pass by. The sun was almost done setting. Just as I leaned back and started to relax, the voice decided to speak. What a surprise…_Max, maybe if the others are getting in the way, you should go on without them._

"I'm not leaving anybody behind!" I snarled.

"Max…" Fang opened his eyes.

_Especially Fang. He's slowing you down._

"Shut up!" I was about to pull my hair out.

Fang sat up and looked at me, his eyes showing concern, the rest of his composure expressionless. The voice continued in its monotone. _As you wish Max, but don't say I didn't warn you._

"Sorry…" I looked at Fang.

"The voice again, huh." It was a statement, not a question. He knew that I wasn't crazy to talk to myself. Well, it was arguing most of the time.

"Sometimes I wish it would just go away," I sighed deeply. "It said I should leave you guys behind. Especially you."

He gave me a dark stare as if I were actually considering doing it, so I assured him I wouldn't. The stare lightened and he lay back down. "You know I would never do that, Fang."

"I know…" he trailed off. "I wouldn't do that to you either. Or any of the others."

I smiled to myself, looking out at the finishing sunset that the voice had ruined. Too bad tomorrow was going to be a living hell.

The next morning, we were up and headed to Wilshire Boulevard to the empty building that used to sell spy gadgets. I knocked on the door and it opened. We stepped in.

Suddenly, we were falling in pitch black darkness.

Well, that's Ch. 5. Chapter 6 is already in the making. It'll be here soon, I promise. Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 6**

By MyNameIsCAB

I spread my wings and felt the velocity lower. When I reached the ground, I closed them quickly to make sure nobody fell on them. It seemed the others had the same idea because I heard them land gently around me. There was one loud thud.

"Report!" I shouted.

"Fine," Iggy was the first to respond.

"Okay," Gazzy was right behind me.

"I'm here," Angel was to my left.

"I'm next to Angel, I think," Nudge said from the darkness. I guess she was next to Angel because her voice came from the same direction.

"I'm…here," Fang was to my right, where the loud thud had come from. I wish I could see him. He didn't sound okay.

"Doesn't anyone care about the dog?" Total asked. I could see that little scrunched up face full of anger.

Some kind of door or something opened and light blinded us. Everyone staggered back into each other. There was a shadow standing in front of us. It was tall and lanky. Then the shadow spoke. "Please follow me."

It was a man. We followed him into a brightly lit hallway. Fang lagged behind, breathing heavily and maybe limping slightly. Or I could just be imagining that.

"You will cooperate with us and we will give your family back," the man told me. "I see you've brought your friends."

I said nothing. It was best to keep my mouth shut.

"Here's our bargain," the man curtly turned to me. "Give us the weak one." He pointed to Fang.

"No," I answered.

"Then we will kill your family," the man replied.

Fang stepped forward. "Fine, but what will you do with my?"

"Study you, experiment, whatever it takes to figure you out. Then when you've served our purpose, dispose or get rid of you," the man still looked at me with his eccentric blue eyes.

"Fang…don't," I whispered.

He looked sideways at me, his face and eyes expressionless. "You can take me, but under one condition. Show us her family first. I want to watch all of them walk out of here safely."

"Certainly," the man smiled evilly.

"And I want privacy to say goodbye," Fang cast a glance in my direction.

"Very well, step into this room while I prepare the family," the man nodded and opened the door.

We all filed in. I looked at Fang, breaking the silence first. "Fang, what are you doing?"

"You guys need Dr. Martinez and Ella and Jeb. If that means me going, I will," Fang answered. "If I escape. I'll find you."

I was defeated. There was no trying to take back what he had said because the man would probably hurt us…or worse.

Fang came toward me slowly. "You be good, Max."

He touched my arm, slid his hand down it and then kissed me just before the door opened. None of the rest of the flock said anything. My mom, Ella, and Jeb entered. Akila was on a leash held by Jeb. They looked a little shaken up, but nothing else appeared to be wrong. Then my mother spoke and I knew they were fine.

"Come on, let's go," the man ushered us out.

Fang walked beside me. When we reached the exit after going up an elevator, the man shooed us out quickly. I flung my arms around Fang and surprisingly he embraced me. I whispered in his ear, "I love you, Fang."

When the man pulled me off, Fang managed to answer back. "Max, I love you too."

Then we were on the street, outside, catching one last glimpse at Fang before the door shut and he we gone. I turned to the others, feeling tears. They looked back, sadly. I couldn't meet their eyes. If I did, I wouldn't be able to do anything but break down and cry.

"Max, I'm so sorry," my mother put a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't say anything and she removed her hand. Jeb why trying to figure out how to get back to Arizona. It was as if he didn't care that Fang had just given himself up for the rest of us. Ella just stood their quietly, watching everyone. Everyone now and then she would open and close her mouth, wanting to say something, but the words wouldn't be right.

"There's a bus that will take us to Arizona," Jeb suddenly remembered.

No one dared to say anything to him and we all just followed, silently. I sat on the bus alone. Staring out the window, tears rolled down my cheeks. Unlike Ari's burial, there was no Fang to comfort me. That made me sadder and more tears rolled down. I closed my eyes and pictured Fang, not wanting to forget anything about him.

Everyone was doing better than me when we got home to my mom and Ella's house. Total was ecstatic to see Akila. That had brightened his day. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were just trying to be cheerful, making jokes and everything. They ran around my mom's house in Arizona giggling and playing tag. Iggy was just content with trying to not get too emotional. He coped with listening to music. Sometimes I wished I were blind like him.

Mom tried to cheer me up with baking chocolate chip cookies. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate them, but I couldn't stop thinking of wanting to be able to share them with Fang. It really hurt and I couldn't bear it. Ella had tried to talk to me about Fang. I tried, but that resulted in tears and I flew off to a tree top, away from everyone for a few minutes. No one questioned me when I returned.

I numbered the days without Fang by my side. It was like I was missing a part that completed me. It was now that I realized I loved Fang more than I had thought. But he was gone and I felt like nothing. Crying was something I did a lot. More than I had ever cried in my life. I didn't feel like doing anything but that. Nothing was the same without Fang. That seemingly emotionless guy that was sometimes hard to understand.

_There's still you and me, Fang._ I thought to myself. Then I pictured how he had kissed me that last time. Tears rolled down my eyes. I needed to find him. I wasn't going to stop until I did or was dead. I promised that to myself. To Fang too. Life without Fang was like life without breathing.

And right now, I was on life support.

* * *

To tell all of you guys the truth, I acttually have the next chapter already written out and the next ones already in the making because I just love typing away for hours. But I don't want to post it all at once. What fun would that be without suspense? Besides, I'm sure I'd confuse some of you anyway if I put three new chapters out all at once. So I'll try to post a new one everyday. Sound good? Anyway, I just couldn't wait to put Ch. 6 out, so here it is. Thanks and enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 7**

By MyNameIsCAB

A week had gone by since Fang had been taken by the man whose name we did not know. The remaining flock and I were trying to get things back to normal…back to good. So far, it was going okay. I was dragging everyone down like extra baggage. There was a part of me that didn't want to move on and everyone else watched me suffer, making themselves feel worse.

I hated how this all affected Ella. She seemed so dejected and when I tried to be nice to her, it came out all wrong so I just gave up. I was good with words, but now they were all jumbled. Maybe I was falling apart. No, I definitely was falling apart without a doubt. It's just going to be that painful slowly falling apart.

Unfortunately, Jeb was staying with us. The house could barely accommodate the flock and now Jeb was here. I just couldn't believe my mom would do that to me, but I didn't protest. I didn't feel like protesting like I used to. The flock noticed, but kept quiet.

"Max," Iggy was standing in the doorway of my room.

"Yea, Ig?" I looked up at him, but knew he couldn't see me.

"Max, I just wanted to talk…about Fang…" Iggy hesitated before he stepped in, using his hands to guide himself onto the edge of my bed which I was sitting on.

Personally, I did not want to talk about Fang. But Iggy had kept everything inside. I hadn't seen him shed a tear. Maybe we both needed to talk. Maybe the reason I hadn't talked to anyone else was because they would not understand. Ella didn't know Fang and Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were too young.

"Sure, Iggy," I agreed.

I watched Iggy clench his fists, and then unclench them. "Do you think…he'll be okay?"

I thought for a moment. Not that I doubted Fang would be okay, but I didn't know how to answer Iggy. There was so much more I wanted to say, but I answered simply. "Yes."

"I really want to punch a hole in someone," Iggy went on. "I never knew you could miss someone so quiet so much."

I nodded, and then remembered Iggy was blind. "Yea." Then I decided to tell Iggy about the voice. "You know that voice inside my head. Well, it told me I should have left the rest of the flock behind. Including Fang because he was hurt, the weakest link physically. Maybe it was right."

I was expecting Iggy to lash out at that, but he only spoke gruffly. "There are a lot of things we could have done to change things."

He was right. The conversation was over because Iggy broke down in tears. I lay a gentle hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Iggy, everything's going to be okay. We'll get Fang back."

And then we were crying together. The tears ran down like waterfalls. I thanked God that Iggy couldn't see the terrible mess I was. Then the crying slowly stopped and suddenly I felt a little better.

Iggy sniffled. "Thanks, Max."

"For what? Crying?" I must have smiled for the first time in what felt like forever.

Iggy shrugged with a small grin. There was a holler for dinner and we made our way to the kitchen.

* * *

Fang had been beaten up after knocking out ten well trained men. The eleventh man just had enough strength to knock the strength out of him. He was breathing heavily as the eleventh man fired punches that he no longer cared to stop. Then the punches stopped and the man that he had traded himself to for the safety of Max, her family, and the rest of the flock stood over him.

"You've done wonderful," the man smiled.

Fang snarled and was greeted with an injection that caused the most unbearable pain Fang had ever felt in his life. Then blackness surrounded his vision and he was out cold when the man dragged him off.

I was not doing well on life support anymore. Iggy may have made me feel a little better, but I was struggling with trying to move on. There was a mental mind block that wouldn't let me go on without getting Fang back. It had been almost a month now and I knew that Fang would not want me to be in this terrible state, but I couldn't help it.

Iggy was still quieter than normal. The younger ones, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel were almost back to good. Total was just happy to have Akila back and I knew he didn't care the least that Fang was gone. My mom worried about me. So did I.

I finally had the heart to go on Fang's blog and posted our situation. There were a lot of comments, but none that I cared too read. It would be too hard, too difficult, to read all the sympathy and all the questions. There would be too much to deal with. I just knew it would send me to tears again.

Just like everything else that reminded me of Fang.

* * *

Fang had lost track of all time. He was trying to figure a way out. They had moved to another place far away from where he had first been traded. The man still had not revealed his name, but Fang knew the name too well to forget.

Over the past weeks, at least Fang assumed, he had been tested with a drug that was supposed to conjure up pain out of nowhere into the person injected. Since Fang could endure pain better than regular humans, he had been targeted for a test subject. Along with that, the man also studied his avian structure.

At the moment, Fang was lying down on a bed, pain running through his blood. The affect of the drug lasted for a whole day, but with the frequent injections and increasing dosages, the life of the drug on Fang would be raging on for a long time even after they stopped injecting him.

All Fang knew was that the facility was still in California. It was above ground too and he was forming an escape route. He just needed another week. The man had promised to show him around next week. Fang would use that to remember where all the guards were stationed.

The question was: would he make it?

* * *

Thanks again for reading. Chapter 8 will be heading your way soon. Just a warning, I'm not planning to make this whole Fang separated from the others thing go out for the next five chapters so he'll be returning very soon to be back with Max and the others. So chapter 8 could seem a little fast since Fang was just separated, but I started this to try to get some relationship with Max and Fang. It's just a warning. Thought I'd give you a heads up. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 8**

By MyNameIsCAB

It was November. Exactly a week from Thanksgiving if you're really that interested. It pained me to think about a holiday when we could spend it at a home with people who really cared and not have Fang. That's all I had felt over the past week. Pain.

"I guess we'll have to start something new without you," sighed as if I were talking to Fang. For a moment, I really felt like he was standing over me as I lay in bed. "I still love you, Fang. I always will."

The clock read midnight. Lately I haven't been getting sleep, but Iggy has been the same. My mom…our mom as it seems now, is always worrying about us. Ella has been a big help though. We've had some time to talk. I even told her a little about Fang. She sort of understands. And sort of is better than nothing.

What I wasn't expecting at midnight was someone calling my cell phone. I didn't recognize the number and almost didn't answer, but the voice spoke up for the first time in weeks. _Answer it, Max. It's important._ Remembering what had happened when I didn't listen, I answered the phone.

"Max!" That familiar voice filled me up. It was the unmistakable voice of my beloved Fang.

"Fang…" I breathed into the phone.

"I escaped," his voice was hoarse. "They're coming after the family now. You gotta get them out of Arizona!"

"What about the flock?" I asked.

He hesitated and when he spoke, it was weak. "Max, I need you to come get me."

Panic hit me. "Fang, are you hurt?"

He answered back. "Let's just say I can't fly without some help. I'm at the border of California and Arizona. Hurry and get the family away from the house. I gotta go."

"Fang," I said quickly. "I love you."

This time there was no hesitation. "I love you too."

I hung up the phone, shoved it into the pocket of the jeans I had just pulled on and woke up everyone. In a rushed manner, I told them Fang had just called me. No one questioned. No one but Jeb.

"What if it's a trap?" he asked.

"If you want to get killed, then you can stay here." I was starting to get better at convincing people now. Jeb didn't put up a fight, so we continued on.

Jeb, Mom, and Ella got into a car and I told them to get out of Arizona. Mom told me they would drive towards New Mexico and get far away from the house. Then I was off, leading the flock towards the border of California and Mexico. We weren't that far, but if we didn't hurry, it could be too late for Fang.

* * *

Fang hid behind a tree, putting pressure on a wound that a knife had slashed around the same area Ari had severed his artery. He had ended up the hospital because of Ari, but now the thought of Ari saddened him a little. Blood flowed every time he moved and he was in a lot of pain. Everything hurt from the stupid injections from the man he had no name for.

By the moonlight, he could see the old scars from the surgery to fix his artery. He never wanted to go back to the hospital again. It reminded him of the school where Fang and the others had been experimented on. Where they had escaped so many years ago. Those were the worst memories of all.

I could see Fang leaning against a tree. We landed around him and he stood up. Instinctively, I threw my arms around him. We hugged clumsily and I knew that it wasn't exactly the right time for this, but I could already feel tears flowing.

"Max…okay, I'm here," he whispered in her ear.

We broke apart and now saw all the blood that drenched Fang's side. I remembered when Ari had hurt him when he had been our enemy. It landed Fang in the hospital. As I looked at the wound, it wasn't as nearly as deep and cut up as Ari's inflictions. It looked like it was closing up, but we quickly patched it up with bandages.

"We better go," Fang suggested, leaning on me heavily.

Iggy came over, grabbed Fang's arm, and then we all took off together as a complete flock. For some reason, it actually felt really great.

* * *

When the man with no name came to the house with his men, it set off the alarm and police showed up, arresting him. We were able to return home safely. Mom patched up Fang with stitches, but he was still in a lot of pain. He explained this drug that the man had tested on him. It caused pain. To Fang, it was going to cause a lot for a long time.

He would probably spend a lot of the time resting, healing, and stuff, but were finally together as a whole flock, a whole family. It felt absolutely wonderful. And he made it for Thanksgiving too.

But it always seems like things end bittersweet all the time for us because the voice decided to speak up during our Thanksgiving dinner and we were off again. But our mom is so cool.

"I love you and be careful," she says.

* * *

Okay, so this chapter wasn't exactly up to par and great, but I have better plans than to keep Fang out and away from Max and the rest of the flock. I want to get going with more of the Faxness, so if you're disappointed that I rushed, I'm really sorry. But to tell you the truth, depressed Max for the next five chapters didn't appeal to me, so I thought this would be okay. Besides, I promise to make up for all the bad things I've done with Max and Fang. But thanks for reading and I hope you did enjoy this anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 9**

By MyNameIsCAB

I just hated how my voice sent me off to do things all of a sudden during times that could have been really happy and joyous, but I learned that if I didn't listen, I would get burned in the end.

Fang asked, "Where are we going?"

I asked the voice and got that monotone reply. _Max, it's time you know what happened to the Itex director that claimed to be your mother in the beginning when you attacked Germany. _I asked the voice where we were going again. _To Canada. That's where she is recruiting. You have to stop her._

Canada was cold unlike Arizona. It really disappointed me we weren't going somewhere warm, but to tell you the truth, I always wondered what happened to Marian Janssen, the Director of Itex that I had helped destroy in Germany. I would have killed her, but Voice stopped me and told me that I wasn't a killer. It was right. I wasn't a killer. So with new info from the Itex director, we let her go after some questioning. In fact, Marian Janssen was genetically half Galapagos Turtle and was over one hundred-seven years old.

"Canada," I whispered to Fang after a long moment of silence. "To find Marian Janssen."

"The Itex director?" Fang raised an eyebrow.

"Yep," I nodded. "According to ol' voice here, she's in Canada."

I watched him rub his chest thoughtfully. That wasn't even the wound from the unnamed man. It was the wound from the explosion in Fenway Park, Boston. Maybe that pain drug had done more damage than I thought. Fang caught me looking and dropped his hand. He looked down to see we were flying over darkness.

"We can stop if you want," I told him.

He shook his head and dropped back alongside Iggy. They exchanged a few words, but I couldn't hear them over the whir of the wind.

* * *

(Fang)

Fang watched Max fly. Her wings beat powerfully. For a moment, just watching her stopped all the pain, but then the pain was back and he found his hand planted on his chest again.

"You know, Fang," Iggy said suddenly. "I may be blind, but not deaf. What's going between you two? And don't lie to me."

Fang looked back at Max and decided she was too far ahead to hear them. "I don't know Iggy. Just something."

"Okay, then," Iggy sighed. "You should have seen Max that first week you were gone."

Fang glanced back at Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel. They were flying playfully. Too busy to try and catch his conversation. Then he spoke in a low voice. "Yeah, okay Iggy."

"Fang," Iggy paused for a moment in thought. "You know she loves you. Don't hurt her because if you do, we're all going to be part of her downfall."

Fang sighed. Iggy was right. "I know."

"No, you don't," Iggy pressed on. "You weren't around when Max was all depressed and everything. She cried her eyes out for you. Almost every day. I could hear it through the wall. Just…don't leave like that again."

"I didn't have a choice, I was saving family," Fang said.

"Okay, but don't leave her," Iggy repeated. "Don't walk away without a good reason."

Fang let that seep in past all his pain. He knew Iggy was right. Max wouldn't be able to live without him. Not that Fang took that proudly, but he knew Max loved him. If he ever left, the result would be disastrous. He looked over at Max, watching her wings again.

Iggy spoke suddenly. "Describe what we're flying over."

Fang looked down. It was Arizona for God's sake. There was nothing but the moonlight lighting up red rocks, but only faintly. Other than that, there was darkness. "Well, there's a bunch of red rocks and a lot of darkness."

Iggy frowned. "Not as interesting as the beaches in California."

Fang smirked. He remembered when he had described a bunch or girls at a beach in Los Angeles when the flock had split up after a disagreement about Ari joining them. They had gone to the beach and since Max wasn't there, Fang had given in to describing all the girls on the beach to Iggy. "Yea, Iggy. Nowhere near as interesting as the beaches in California."

* * *

(Max)

I wondered what they were talking about. Fang and Iggy's conversation had just ended because Fang had dropped back to the end of the flock, behind Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel. Judging by the way Fang looked at me, I was the topic of conversation.

That thought slipped to the back of my mind when we came up on a little town. It was the only light other than the moon and then Gazzy complained he was hungry and Nudge was exhausted. So we landed just outside and greeting us like an old friend was a Burger King. We grabbed some stuff to eat and just like another old friend, a small motel. This time, we all crammed into one room.

"I want to sleep on a bed," Nudge told me after we had finished our meal.

"Okay, fine," I said.

"I want to too!" Total jumped up.

Nudge, Total, and Angel ended up on the bed. I was going to let Fang on the couch, but he insisted Gazzy get it. Then Iggy managed to convince Total to let him sleep at the edge of the bed. That left Fang and me on the floor. I wasn't tired though. I stared at the ceiling, tracing the cracks with my eyes. Then Fang's arm brushed up against mine. "Max."

"What?" I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry." That was more un-Fang like thing he had ever said other than his words of affection.

"Fang, how can you be sorry for saving us and Mom and Ella…and I guess Jeb too?" I asked. Maybe Iggy had said something to him during our flight.

"But you guys suffered so much without me," Fang whispered.

"But we were safe," I reminded him. "Because of you and now you're here so it doesn't matter."

That was the end of the conversation, but he moved closer to me and I felt an arm wrap around me. Fang's warmth felt good. Then he whispered in my ear, "I love you, Max."

I put my arm over his arm around me, pressing it a little tighter against my body. "I love you too Fang."


	10. Chapter 10

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 10**

By MyNameIsCAB

It had taken a long time to get to get to Canada. Actually, almost two weeks because of the frequent stops to rest and eat. We even had to stop to buy warmer clothes and cut holes in them for our wings. As you know, Canada is so much colder than Arizona. The weather was cooling everywhere due to winter's approach. Christmas was only in a few weeks.

The voice had led us to a place in Alberta, Canada. We sat at a train station waiting for Marian Janssen to show up. She was supposed to meet with someone here everyday to exchange information. With caps, sunglasses, and new jackets covering out wings, we blended into the crowd. The flock had spread out. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel were with Iggy. Fang was pretending to sleep on the bench, and I was reading a magazine in French which I didn't understand at all.

The old Itex director stopped between Fang and me. We listened as a man approached and they spoke in hushed tones.

"The experimenting in Los Angeles failed," the man whispered. "And we need to make up for losing that dark haired bird kid."

"I know," Marian sighed. "I want the leader of the group though. She needs to be retired."

The man nodded. "Then our problems will be solved."

"Find her," Marian said.

"Oh, I'll find her," the man started to turn away.

"Yes, pray you do," Marian started in the other direction. "We'll just put her through a little hell before she's retired."

"Of course," the man nodded and then they walked away from each other.

Fang sprung up and we headed toward Iggy and the others. Then we walked out. It terrified me that I was the next target.

"Maybe we should leave Canada," Gazzy suggested.

"No, duty calls and we have to answer," I told him.

He shrugged and pulled the door open, holding it for us. Then something whacked me on the side of the head and Fang was shouting my name.

"Max!" I heard him scream. "Max!"

Something grabbed my leg and pulled in one direction, another firmer adult grip had me pinned under the arms and was pulling in the other direction. I knew Fang was holding onto my leg. There was a single gunshot and Fang's grip slipped away. Then I was dragged away. Unconsciousness consumed me.

* * *

(Fang)

Fang had let go of Max's leg. The bullet hadn't even come close to him, but it was instinct to take cover. Now Max was gone. She had been dragged off out of sight faster than Fang could remember Max diving out of the sky.

"What happened?" Iggy asked.

Fang stood up, pain and emotion constricted him from talking. It still seemed the pain drug hadn't worn off yet.

"Max got dragged off," Gazzy answered.

Turning to the others, Fang watched Angel and Nudge give him sad looks. How could he have lost Max? He had been off guard. Anger boiled, but everyone was waiting for him to lead. Fang was no Max and he knew that they had to go rescue Max from Marian Janssen before she retired Max.

"Come on," Fang pointed up as sirens blared in the distance. "Authorities. We can't be seen."

They shot upward and out of the crowd. Fang knew it was a bad decision just to take off in front of so many people, but he figured it didn't matter. Not now at least. They had to get Max.

* * *

(Max)

I woke up in a very white room. The door was open, so I went through it and was greeted by my half brother, Ari. There was something very wrong with this picture.

"Aren't you dead?" I asked.

"No, Max, I'm not," Ari said. "You've…just came out of a coma."

"Where's Fang and the rest of the flock?" I asked.

Ari gulped. "Max, Fang died just before you were hurt and put in a coma. It's been years and years. Whatever you've seen…it's, well, it's just a dream. I'm not dead."

I almost felt like bawling my eyes out, but Ari kept the conversation flowing.

"And since when did you care about Fang?" Ari questioned.

"What…" I was confused. Fang, I loved him. There was never a time that I really, really wished that he wasn't alive.

"Max, I don't know what you imagined during your coma, but welcome to reality," Ari started walking down the hall. "This is a place for us experiments. We're waiting to be retired."

"Killed?" I pushed the thought of Fang away.

"Yes," Ari answered simply. "You and I are far down the road, but the others in your flock are gone. Long gone."

I swallowed hard. Now I really wanted to cry. I had dreamt up a whole life only to find out it wasn't real. No, maybe this was all a dream. Yes, it was all a dream. It was a trick, just like when Angel had "betrayed" us and then the flock and I were tricked into believing everything had been made up.

Then tears came and I pressed my face into Ari's chest. He patted my back gently. "Max…I'm sorry."

Another familiar face came out from a door. Jeb. Maybe he had something to do with all of this. I calmed myself and he started to ask me how I was feeling.

"I'm fine, but you've got to be kidding that this isn't a dream," I pointed to Ari. "He died just a few months ago."

Jeb stared at me blankly. "Coma's are hard, but your pain will be relieved in a few months when you are retired."

"Jeb, you don't remember burying Ari?" I asked.

"I'm not supposed to call you by names. Just numbers," Jeb replied. "Just a refresher, but you're number zero and…Ari…is number thirty three. Please, I have business to attend."

He walked away and shocked how emotionless Jeb was. I could have sworn that everything I had experienced had been real. All the way back when Angel had been kidnapped to when I kissed Fang for the first time on the beach and when we were just in Arizona a few weeks ago.

"Max," Ari said softly. "It's best you don't ask questions of our superiors. Just answer them."

"Superiors?" I almost laughed. "We're far more superior than them."

Ari looked at me distantly. "Max, you've got a lot to learn and remember."

Then we walked to a window and I stared out at a dying world. Trees were decaying and the rain looked almost black.

* * *

(Fang)

Fang wished he had a little voice guiding him. For days they had been searching all over Alberta, Canada looking for some suspicious place where Marian Janssen could be hiding or torturing Max. The search had become a frenzy panic and Fang was going out of his mind.

"I'm so tired," Nudge whined.

"Max, we have to find her," Fang growled.

"Fang, will you chill for a minute," Iggy said.

Iggy was right and they landed. What Fang and the remaining flock didn't know was that Max was only a mile away.

* * *

(Itex Director, Marian Janssen)

Marian Janssen watched Max lying on the table. There was a machine strapped over her eyes that was simulating an alternate reality where her precious flock had been retired and Ari was still alive. It pleased Janssen to see Max suffer. Revenge was sweet and now that Max was in her possession, Itex could be brought back stronger than ever.

"Director," a man entered the room. His name was John Carpenter.

"Yes, John?" Janssen turned away from Max.

John handed Janssen a phone. "The president of the United States would like to speak to you about your plans and wants to offer support."

* * *

I'm sorry, but I promise that the flock will be all together after Max is found. They'll stay together for a while too, but I just really wanted to get through a whole dramatic part before it settled a little and then I'll get down to business with Max and Fang. Sorry about this whole Max being captured after Fang getting captured, but I wanted them as characters to evolve a little and if you didn't like it, please just hang in there because I have a bunch of really good ideas about Max and Fang that will be out there soon. Thanks for reading anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 11**

By MyNameIsCAB

I was curled up in bed, sweating and overwhelmed by what I had learned over the past few days. According to Ari, Fang had died because we had been arguing when a Flyboy attacked. Fang had died as my enemy, not a friend. We had not loved each other and it hurt that my brain could dream this all up when I was in a coma.

I didn't feel like doing much. We were free to roam the hallways as long as we didn't disrupt the scientists who called us by numbers. Weekly, we would be tested for health and then returned to our hall where we wandered. I met a few failed experiments. They were blind or deaf or had something mentally wrong. Only Ari would talk to me.

"Max, are you all right?" he asked from the other side of the door.

I shook. This was reality and I could not deal with it. I just wanted to lay here and wait till I was finally retired like the rest of the flock that was now years gone. The door opened and Ari stepped in anyway.

"Max," he sat on the edge of the bed.

"This isn't real," I muttered.

"Yes, it is Max," he said. "Accept it."

I couldn't, but eventually I would. I didn't save the world, I failed it.

* * *

(Fang)

Fang was about to give up when he spotted the man who kidnapped Max at the train station again. Gazzy and Angel recognized him. They followed as him as he went out of the station.

"Fang," Angel whispered. "He's thinking about the place where Max is being held. It's in the forest that's only a few miles away."

It scared Fang that Angel could read minds. He hoped that she hadn't dug into his personal feelings and thoughts about Max. Fang guessed if she had, then Angel was keeping it to herself for now.

"Let's follow the car he's getting into," Fang ordered.

They went skyward after the car drove away down a road. After a few minutes, it went down a snow covered road and finally it led them to an empty looking spot that had been cleared in the middle of the forest.

"Whoa, it's like the Weapon X facility in Wolverine and X-Men comics," Gazzy commented.

Fang had to admit that it did remind him about the way he had pictured where Wolverine had been held captive, been brainwashed, and given his adamantium metal laced skeleton. He hoped that that wasn't happened to Max right now. That thought made him shiver.

"I hate to say this, but we gotta watch the place for a few days. There are guards and stuff," Fang planned out. "We have to save Max, but we can't get killed or kidnapped ourselves."

"So we're gotta find a way in?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, that too." Fang signaled for them to go down. Iggy listened and followed only moments later as they landed behind some trees. They watched, sitting on the branches, hoping some light would be shed to how to get into the building.

* * *

(Itex Director, Marian Janssen)

Marian Janssen smiled as she threw Max into another emotional breakdown in the simulator. It only served Max right to be tortured like she had before escaping Germany authorities. Now the President of the United States was on her side and all Janssen every needed was right there in front of her. The funding, the weapons, the facilities, everything was there.

The question was: How to retire Maximum Ride? The experiment that was supposed to be a great success along with the group of avian genetics they also created that were just like her. Max was the best of all of them. The leader and she was a failure in Janssen's eyes because Max had failed to be superior like Omega which had been a huge success. At least to Janssen that is.

Now Janssen watched Max lying on the table with that contraption over her eyes that was simulating a terrible world that did not exist. Maybe in a few years, but Max would not be alive to see that, Janssen told herself with a smug smile.

* * *

(Max)

I, Maximum Ride, am going insane as I hide in a corner. Ari is standing in front of me, trying to tell me that everything is going to be okay, but I can't accept this world that I woke up to. A world that Marian Janssen already took over and that is dark and cold. This wasn't real, I told myself. None of it is.

But over the days I was losing the faces of those I knew. There went Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Their faces all blurred when I tried to think of them. Fang slipped away the quickest and his was just nothingness. I didn't remember much either. Ari said this place did that to people. Everything I had done in my coma was gone. No memories at all. Maybe it was better that way. Didn't the legendary monster hunter Van Helsing say, "Some things are better left forgotten"?

"Max," Ari was standing over me. "You have to eat."

"No," I hissed.

Ari sighed. "Please."

"No," I repeated.

Ari sat on my bed and looked at me sadly. I tried to think, was there a time when I hated him and were mortal enemies? I couldn't remember, it hurt my brain to try. He was my half brother, and I remember that much. Everything else…well it was gone.

"Max," Ari opened his mouth to say something else and then closed it.

"I don't want to do anything," I said. "I want to remember things!"

"But those things were never real," Ari explained.

I growled at him, "I don't care!"

We stayed like this for the next few hours in silence. Ari sitting on my bed, me curled up in my corner wishing I could just grasp a memory from the life I had dreamed in my coma because I did remember there were happy times with the people I couldn't see their faces.

I just wanted to remember something happy.

* * *

(Fang)

Fang knew the guards switched every two hours because of the cold. They entered through five different doors that were left open carelessly until the other shift went out. There was approximately five minutes when no one was guarding. It was careless human error. Now they knew when to strike, but they were going to wait until darkness covered the earth before they made their move.

It was still morning, but they hid in the trees watching the guards who were on duty. Most of them just leaned against the fence fiddling with a book or handheld video games, their guns leaned on their side carelessly. Even when Fang had broken a tree branch, none of the guards rose to the occasion to check it out.

"Fang, I do you have any food left?" Angel asked.

"Yea, here," Fang handed Angel a granola bar out of a box. They had bought some food the other day with whatever money they could scrounge, but most of it was gone already. Nudge asked next and he gave her one too.

A part of Fang wished he was like Max and knew how to take care of Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge. Iggy could to fine on his own, but had fallen silent since Max was dragged off. When he did speak, it was an opinion or suggestion which Fang usually argued about. Angel and Nudge were really sad about not having Max. She was like a mother to them. Fang remembered when she had teased Max that she wasn't a mother when they were staying with some lady from the FBI who actually turned out to be working for the School that experimented on them.

Fang wished he could help Angel and Nudge, but it was hard. They didn't want his comfort anyway. There were a lot of decisions Max would have went against and he knew better than to sleep in trees during the winter. He now understood why Max was such a great leader. She held everyone together and now they were falling apart.

"I'll be right back," Fang took off and flew away from the others. No one questioned his departure.

He landed some trees away from where the remaining flock was and took a deep breath. It hurt not having Max. Fang was never the one to cry. But now he was. Tears were flowing. Max. She wasn't lost yet and it was tearing him apart. He didn't even want to think about what would happen to him if she was gone forever. They had to find her. He needed her. They all needed her.

Sobbing, Fang looked towards the facility. "Max, I love you…and we need you…"

Then he fell silent. Fang and the remaining flock would just have to fight to keep afloat until they got Max back. Fang truly hoped that none of them would drown.

Because Fang was already sinking.


	12. Chapter 12

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 12**

By MyNameIsCAB

(Itex Director, Marian Janssen)

"It's time to retire our dear little old Maximum Ride," Marian Janssen turned to John Carpenter. "End the simulation and drag her to Room 666."

"Ah, so you plan a cold and slow painful death," John seemed impressed. "We haven't done that in a while."

"I know and Max deserves it too," Janssen agreed. "Hurry along now, John. We have to finish before the President of the United States arrives in a few hours."

"Yes, ma'am," John gave a hearty salute and entered the room Max was restrained on the table with the simulator machine. He couldn't wait to see her suffer.

* * *

(Fang)

Fang waited anxiously as the sun started to set. They still had to wait another hour before the guards switched shifts. He was pacing in the snow that had just fallen last night. Iggy and the others sat watching him, just as anxious as him. Suddenly, Angel entered Fang's mind. _Fang._

Looking up at Angel, Fang wondered if he should talk out loud or just think. _What do you want, Angel?_

_I know you miss Max_ Angel told him. _But everything's going to be okay._

_Okay, thanks, Angel_ Fang thought back, trying to be nice.

_I'm sorry I invaded your thoughts_ she said.

_It's okay. _Fang went back to pacing.

The hour passed slowly. As the guards headed back inside, Fang quickly led the others to one of the opened doors. There was no one there as they peeked in. He motioned and they followed. There was a computer on a desk in the next room they entered.

"Nudge," Fang whispered. "Can you hack on?"

She nodded and sat down. The others spread out and listened for anyone coming. Fang just had this feeling that there was something important they could learn from that computer. Even if it meant that Max would have to wait. It was something Fang knew Max would stop for.

* * *

(Max)

I was so confused as some man dragged me down the hall. Just a few minutes ago I had been asleep on a bed in that too white room. Ari had just said goodnight and now I was awake somewhere else. It looked nothing like where I had been when I had fallen asleep.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The man grunted, but it was nothing I could make out. He pulled some door open and then told me to walk up to some platform. I started to refuse, but he pulled out a gun, pointing it at me. "Move to the platform."

I moved up the stairs to the platform. He turned on some more lights in the room and I realized I was standing over a very large pool. There were hinges on the grated platform that was over pool, which I was standing on. Something told me I was going to get dropped.

"You've caused us a lot of trouble," the man holstered his gun. "It's time you were retired."

"But…" I thought I wasn't going to be retired until next month. Or was this some kind of messed up world where I had fallen asleep for a month. Now I stared, looking at him confusedly.

"Max, welcome to the world you knew. The real world, not the one we simulated for you," the man explained. "The coma, Ari, and your family being dead was all a simulation to torture you. Ari really is dead, you know."

Now suddenly things made sense and all my memories flooded back. How could I have been so stupid to fall for a simulation?

"Marian will be here soon," the man went on. "Enjoy your last minutes before you struggle to survive in cold water. It'll be like the arctic."

Then the Itex Director, Marian Janssen came in. She nodded to the man and he pressed a button. I was released into the water. It was freezing as the man had said. Suddenly, there was a voice in my head. Then I remembered, it was my Voice, the one that guided me. _Hang in there, Fang is coming._

Fang. In this world, the real world, my world, I was in love with Fang. I struggled to keep afloat. That's who I was surviving for. Fang.

* * *

(Fang)

Nudge printed out some papers, stapled them together, and we were rushing down the hall. Fang had knocked out the guard and it was about time someone noticed his absence. They hurried into the hallway and read the labels on the doors, looking for Room 666 where Max was going to be retired.

"Here!" Gazzy shouted, pointing at a door. He was just ahead of them.

Fang reached the door and turned the knob. It was locked.

Crap.

Iggy walked over. "Do you have a paper clip?"

Fang searched his pockets and found one. Iggy took it, pulled out some thin metal rod and stuck it in the keyhole. He started to fiddle around with it. If there was anyone better at picking locks than criminals, it was Iggy. Somehow the blind one always seemed to be the best at the thing people who see should do better.

"Almost got it," Iggy muttered.

Fang looked down to the ends of both sides of the hallway. Glancing at the clock that happened to be above the door, they had been standing there for a few minutes now.

"Hurry up, Iggy," Fang said.

Iggy glanced at Fang. He had never seen Fang so anxious about anything.

* * *

(Max)

I was treading water for about five minutes now. It was so cold. My hands were numb and I was losing feeling everywhere. That man, who Marian called John, smiled evilly as I looked up at him.

"Soon you'll become too tired and drown," Marian said.

"And then we'll dispose of you, and then you would have never existed," John added.

I ignored their comments, listening to something coming from the other side of the door. If my memories were straight now, it sounded like someone was picking a lock. And if I wasn't mistaken, that was Iggy.

* * *

(Fang)

"Iggy…" Fang urged.

"Hold on," Iggy muttered. Then there was an audible click and Iggy turned the knob. Fang burst pass Iggy.

"How…" Marian stared at them.

Fang did what his gut told him. Right now, that was to punch Marian out and so he did. The other man was taken care of easily as Fang knocked him out too. Then he saw Max treading water in a pool. There was a thermometer that read the water temperature was that of the arctic.

"Max!" Fang dived into the pool and swam over to Max. The water was so cold, Fang was already losing feeling. She was almost slipping under the water.

"Fang…" she muttered.

Fang dragged her to the side of the pool and pulled her out. "Max!" He wrapped his arms around her, trying to give her heat.

"Fang, we better go now," Angel said.

"What?" Fang turned his head.

"That man is going to wake up soon," Angel added quickly.

He pulled Max up and slung her arm around his shoulder. They hurried out back the way Fang had entered. With Iggy's help, Fang carried Max up into the air and away from the facility. They could hear the man who Fang knocked out shouting orders to find Max, but they were already too far away for the humans to see.

Landing, Fang pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Max. She was shaking, almost violently. Then he pressed himself against her. They were now standing at the edge of the town with the train station Max had been kidnapped at.

"Fang," Max started to cry all of a sudden.

Fang squeezed her closer to him, letting her tears pour onto his already damp shoulder. He smoothed out her wet hair. "Max, everything's going to be okay."

She just nodded into his shoulder.

* * *

(Max)

I didn't want to let go of Fang. Even though he was soaked in cold water, he was warmer than me. Any heat felt good. My legs were shaking and Fang held me closer.

"We're gonna go somewhere warm," Fang whispered in my ear. "Just hang in there."

I nodded into his shoulder, tears still streaming down my face. He slung my arm over his shoulders and we started towards a town. It was hard to walk, I could barely support myself. I felt so weak. So helpless.

Fang quickly made a transaction at the local Maple Leaf Inn where he paid for a room for a few nights. He rushed me in there and told Gazzy to start a warm bath. Then suddenly Fang wrapped his arms around me again.

"I gotta transfer body heat," he explained quickly. "Until we get you into that warm bath."

After a few minutes, Fang helped me get into the bath, my damp clothes still on. It felt good to be in warm water, but I wished I could make it hotter. Unfortunately, increasing the water to hot would probably cause some drastic and dangerous change in my body temperature. I guess it was better to do it slowly.

Fang kneeled down next to the tub. "How're you now?"

"Better," I said. My teeth were no longer chattering and my legs had stopped shaking, but I still felt weak.

I surveyed him. Fang's black shirt seemed darker in one spot and then there was blood dripping on the floor. I pointed to it and he looked down. Slowly, he unbuttoned his shirt. The bandages over his stitches were all bloody. The wound had not quite healed yet from his escape from Los Angeles.

"Crap," Fang muttered, pulled the wet bandages off. "The stitches opened."

It must have been from the cold water and the extra weight he had to carry because of me. Fang pulled his damp shirt off and assessed the wound. The stitches were all sticking out of his skin and I looked away, not wanting to get sick. I could still hear him grunting as he pulled the old stitches out.

"Gazzy!" Fang called. "I need the first aid kit!"

I heard running footsteps outside the bathroom. Then Gazzy came in with the first aid kit. He took one look at Fang and turned pale. It was almost comical how he left, but I couldn't find laughter at the moment.

Fang added some warmer water to my bath, repeating that everything would turn out all right in the end. Then he faced away, cleaning his wound. I watched as he pulled out the stitching kit. Jeb, a long time ago, had taught us about first aid and that if we ever needed to stitch something up. I could hear Fang grunting as he started to stitch. Closing my eyes, I tried not to picture what it looked like to see someone stitching them self.

When I heard the water running again, Fang was leaning over the faucet and was adding more warm water. I could see that his wound was now bandages again and only a speck of blood showed through. He winced a little as he stood up. Then he kneeled down next to me.

"Better now?" he asked.

"Yea," I answered.

He gave me a half smile before standing and turning out the door, saying, "I'll be right back."

I closed my eyes, trying to let the warm water heat every part of my body. This time, I was certain that if I fell asleep, I would wake up to the real world.

And to my beloved Fang.


	13. Chapter 13

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 13**

By MyNameIsCAB

With the warmth, I regained more strength. Fang had given me one of his black long sleeves button up shirts and my own pajama pants to wear. Somehow we had lost some of our extra clothing through a hole in one of the backpacks. Pulling my damp clothes off and drying off, I could hear Fang talking to the others.

"Yes, it's till here," he said, almost triumphantly. Fang must have been talking about his t-shirt. That same one he thought I forgot to pack when we were in Boston. Even from a closed door, I could hear that Fang's voice was becoming hoarse.

I buttoned Fang's shirt up and looked in the mirror. It was quite awkward with his shirt on, but it was warmer than what I had left to wear that hadn't fallen out. I used to remember when I was taller than Fang, but then he sprouted upward and I stayed put. Oh well.

Slowly, I turned the doorknob. My legs were still weak and I was moving so slow. Fang was pulling on his t-shirt. The others were already changed into other clothes that were clean. Tiredly, I sat on the bed.

"Okay, two per bed," Fang announced. Even though it had only probably been a week, Fang seemed to have changed. I guess he had been in charge of everyone.

"Max can have bed," Nudge said.

"Okay, but we can still fit one more person in it," I spoke up. Inside, I really hoped it would be Fang.

"Well, you can have that spot Fang." Angel must have read my thoughts. She smiled at me sheepishly. "Nudge, Gazzy, and I can squeeze onto the other bed. We're small enough. Sorry Iggy, but that leaves you with the couch."

"And it's an ugly green too," Iggy muttered as he touched the couch, but then a wide grin stretched across his face and then for a moment, we were all laughing. It felt like we were a family again.

I settled under the covers. Iggy was making up some story to tell Nudge and Angel with Gazzy. So far, they were only doing an okay job because Angel and Nudge kept adding things in, making the story more complicated than it needed to be. Fang had done the liberty of cleaning all the clothes in the bathroom. He was now hanging them up along the edge of the bathtub and the counter. A few were draped over chairs. Now he came to the bed and got in under the covers. His body against mine still made me feel warmer.

"You'd think their story would be too complicated to follow," he told me quietly. There was a little more emotion in his voice now, as if the past events had mellowed him out a little.

"I'm already lost," I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder.

He slipped his arm around me, pulling me against him and whispered in my ear. "So am I."

* * *

(Fang)

Max fell asleep against him. His arm was still wrapped around her. He was exhausted too, but sleep hadn't found him yet. There was a small building pain where he had to restitch his wound and he still felt a little cold. Having Max next to him made things better of course, but he wished they could be alone.

Iggy and Gazzy's story went on for a while. Fang listened a little before he rested his head on Max's and drifted between consciousness and sleep. Then sleep did consume him and this time his sleep would be restful.

* * *

(Max)

I woke up the next morning, Fang still lying close to me. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were quietly playing a card game. Iggy was still on the couch asleep. I shifted in bed and Fang stirred a little, opened his eyes and they met mine. Almost instinctively, he put his arm around me like it was before I had fallen asleep.

It was so unlike Fang, or even unlike me, for us to want each other like this. But with Fang being gone and then me being gone, it was like being together was the best thing in the world. It made us see past our egos of trying to be strong. Sometimes it was just better to show a softer side, even if it was only to each other.

"We should probably call Mom today," he whispered to me.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"A little over a week. She'll worry about all of us." Fang closed his eyes for a moment, his hand that wasn't around me was now over his wound.

"Are you okay, Fang?"

"Fine," he brushed it off.

Something told me he wasn't, but the last thing I wanted to do was argue with him. The way we were right now was the way I wish we could stay like forever and ever. We would all be happy and the world would be safe. That's what I wished the world could be. But eventually, Fang would go back to being Fang. I guess I would go back to being Max. We'd still share our connection, our love, secretly. All things between us that the rest of the flock had seen would be forgotten when we would have to go off saving the world again. Sooner or later, anyway.

That wasn't going to stop me from savoring moments like this. The thought of ever being apart was almost haunting. Fang nuzzled his mouth near my ear. "It's so good to have you back, Max."

"You too," I added back softly.

I think Fang was about to kiss me, but then Gazzy had jumped up, waving his cards in the air. "I WIN! I WIN!"

"That's not fair," Angel complained. "You cheated when you took that card."

Fang looked deeply into my eyes, and I caught a glimpse of that perfect world where he and I were together. He smiled, a way I'd never seen him smile before. A rare Fang smile. Then we broke apart and turned to Gazzy. "What are you playing?"

"A game we made up," Angel said.

"Oh," Fang replied.

"And Gazzy cheated," Angel chimed in.

"Nu-uh," Gazzy stuck his tongue out of her. They were brother and sister after all, so I guess it didn't bother me too much.

"Oh, please!" Angel sighed and dropped her cards on the bed. Then a thought of hers entered my head. _And they're so stupid too._

I gave her a wry smile before swinging my feet over the side of the bed. Iggy stirred now, yawning and sitting up. "Are we going to go home soon?"

I knew that question was directed to me. He and Fang knew that the Voice should have said something by now. But the thing was, it hadn't since I was in that pool of freezing water.

"I don't know," I told Iggy. "Besides, we didn't actually get rid of the Itex director yet."

_Max, Max, Max. Thinking ahead are we? Go home._ The Voice suddenly popped up. _Marian Janssen is gone from Canada. She's no threat currently. Go home._

The Voice was actually telling me to go home. I couldn't believe it. Then I turned to Fang. "We can go home whenever you think."

Fang raised an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting me to make that decision. After a moment, he answered. "Let's stay here for a few more days." His calm and unemotional mood was setting in again, but then he added with a hint of a small smile, "And we can get souvenirs for Ella."

That sounded like a plan. A very good plan, indeed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 14**

By MyNameIsCAB

The others had gone out to go eat. They promised to bring food back for me. I had stayed behind to rest, too weak to go anywhere as far as the bathroom. Right now, I was actually worrying about Fang.

He was moving slower, trying to avoid moving his lower body. I wondered how bad the pain was from the wound. And he was developing a cough that I didn't like the sound of. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Or not.

I flipped through the TV channels and settled for one of those X-Men movies. It was the third one because it's the one when Jean Grey goes all evil on everyone, including Scott Summers AKA Cyclops and Logan AKA Wolverine. At least we're not like those mutants in the movie and fighting against each other. Although having claws and a healing factor like Wolverine didn't sound like a bad idea after all.

Fang came in alone with my food. He helped me to the small desk and pulled the containers out for me. There was a burger, which seemed that was all we were eating for the past few days, and then a lot French fries.

"The others are waiting in the lobby. We're going to go buy a few things," Fang told me softly. "Iggy wants maple syrup. Nudge and Angel want to send postcards to Ella and Mom. And I…well I don't want much."

In all truth, Fang wasn't the biggest talker, especially about himself. Then he added, almost curtly, "Or maybe I'll get something for you."

I smiled at him. "Okay. Behave yourselves."

"Of course," he nodded as he headed to the door. It closed behind him gently, his smell lingering behind for a few moments. Then I realized I was really hungry and began to eat.

They returned an hour later with Iggy's maple syrup and the postcards had been sent. Fang had slipped something into his pocket, but as I looked at him, he glanced away. Angel and Gazzy were still arguing about the card game and Nudge looked absolutely tired about their arguing.

"You shouldn't have made up that stupid card game in the first place!" she said with exasperation.

That silenced both Gazzy and Angel.

* * *

Iggy and Gazzy were at it that night trying to finish the complicated story they had started. I lay in bed listening to them, trying to sort out where the story was going. Fang got into bed next to me silently.

He leaned on one side, facing me. "Here, I got something for you."

I wondered what Fang could possibly buy me. He pulled out a small cardboard box and told me to open it. I did. There was half a heart, his name engraved on it. Then his hand slipped into the neck of his shirt and he pulled out the other half, my name engraved on it.

"The rest of the flock was eating," he whispered to me, putting the necklace around my neck.

I smiled at him, almost dreamily. Fang did so many unexpected things. Kissing his cheek gently, I said, "Thanks Fang."

He nodded and turned so he was laying on his back now. I felt his hand begin to knot into mine. Then I heard him whisper, ever so softly. "Anything for you, Max."

Then just like that, we slowly drifted off to sleep, Iggy and Gazzy's voices fading away.

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed. I started to panic, but then heard Fang's coughing and the toilet flushing. The others were still asleep and only then did I realize it was still very early in the morning. Only four.

There was more coughing and then the door opened. Fang's shadowing shape went across the room and got back in bed next to me. He snuggled up against me, his head resting on my shoulder. Listening to his breathing, it was a little stifled.

"Fang," I murmured.

His dark eyes opened. "Yea?"

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine," he insisted, inching closer.

"You're coughing," I said.

He closed his eyes and then opened them again. "And you can barely walk. You're no better than me, Max."

It was true and I wasn't going to argue with him.

"I'll be okay," he added, kissing my cheek. "Just some rest…"

His eyes fluttered closed one last time before he drifted off. Sleep consumed me a few minutes later, dreamlessly.

* * *

It was time to leave Canada now. People were starting to recognize us and we didn't want to bring attention to the media or anything. Our last stop was a little shop that specialized in Canadian souvenirs. There, I bought Ella a t-shirt and a bracelet that had her name on it. Fang packed it away in our backpack carefully, checking to make sure there were no holes on the bottom before we went out.

"All right," I said trying to regain my leader composure. "Homeward bound!"

I pointed up and we took off. Fang grabbed my arm, helping me get going. It was still hard for me to walk and fly, but we all needed to go home. The hotel room charge was going to exceed our credit card limit soon.

My wings still beat powerfully and flying still never felt so good. Once we had gotten in the sky, Fang let go of my arm and looked down. "So long Canada."

"Adios!" Angel chimed in. "I wish I knew how to say it in French."

"Sayonara!" Iggy laughed. "Can we go to Japan someday?"

"Someday," I nodded, as if that were a final decision. I really hoped so.

* * *

The journey home was going to be tough. We all wanted to make it home for Christmas, now that we had a place to celebrate. We still had days and days to fly, but something kept me going through the cold and the often rain that seemed to plague us. It dampened our moods, but moving forward seemed the best thing right now.

"Max, if you haven't realized, you're losing altitude!" Fang called from above me.

"Oh…" I frowned. Exhaustion was setting in.

Fang lowered to my altitude. "C'mon, you need rest."

I swear I heard a tinge of concern in that statement, but my thoughts were jammed with Fang's coughing fit he had in front of me before yelling to the others to land. Now his hand rested firmly where I knew his wound was. Deciding not to pester him about it, I landed next to him in a clearing of trees just outside a town. We found a place in the trees and decided to sleep there.

I was tired of sleeping in beds anyway.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit slow. As I've said before, chapters like these bridge into more important things. Anyway, thanks for all of your comments. I never actually thought I'd do this well for my first FanFic. Thanks for reading and enjoy! I promise to update soon!**

**-MyNameIsCAB**


	15. Chapter 15

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 15**

By MyNameIsCAB

"Oh, Max!" Mom cried as she opened the door, hugging me. "We couldn't contact you."

"We went to…Canada," I told her. Then she motioned us to sit and we told her what happened. It took her a while to absorb everything.

"Fang," she turned to him after a moment. "Let me see your wound."

He looked around at everyone. "Um…can we have some privacy?"

Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel all got up and left the room, but I stalled by the door. Fang gave me a nod and I sat down, watching him pull up his shirt, taking off the bandages. Mom gave it a worried look. "I'll be right back."

I didn't look at the wound, but something told me that whatever was going to happen next wasn't going to be pretty at all. In fact, Mom came back in with a medical kit and started undoing Fang's stitches that he had done himself. There were a few grunts of pain, but nothing more than that.

"Well, it hasn't been infected," Mom informed us. "That's what worried me. All of you need to get cleaned up. Showers! Fang, you're first. Tell the others."

Fang nodded, pulled his shirt down, and walked out of the room meeting my eyes before he opened the door and left.

"Max." Now it was just me and Mom.

"Yes?" I looked at her.

"Will you stay here for a while?" she asked. "Christmas at least. Perhaps the new year?"

I nodded. "That I promise."

She now looked relieved as I exited the room and making sure that the others were getting ready to wash up.

* * *

Ella came home from school overjoyed to see us. We gave her the souvenirs, but I think the thing that counted the most was that we all came back in one piece. No, that definitely counted the most out of anything.

But right now, I lay on Fang's bed, staring at the ceiling in his room. My head rested on his shoulder and I listened to his breathing. In and out. Since we had gotten back, we'd alternate which bedroom we would sleep in.

Sleep came soon, but before I slipped away, I thanked God that we were all okay.

* * *

Christmas was coming up fast. None of us could wait and today we were going Christmas shopping in a nearby mall. There was Christmas music playing in all of the stores, and I wished there could be a white Christmas in Arizona. Unfortunately, the chances of that was zero.

I felt like I had to be organized. One present for each person, at least and I had even made a list. And yes, that list included Jeb who I would unfortunately be with us too. I started with Iggy and bought him a really nice and expensive pair of sunglasses. It's not like he could see them, but he always appreciated new ones and seemed to like to switch them every so often. Since Total had gotten mad at Iggy for sitting on him, Total chewed up Iggy's headphones for his MP3 player and I got him a new set of those too.

Next was Angel. My sweet little Angel. I figured a stuffed animal would do, but then remembered that stuffed bear Celeste. She had made someone buy it for her using telepathy. At home, there were numerous other stuffed animals and creatures that Ella had outgrown and were given to her. I figured another one couldn't hurt.

Gazzy was easy to shop for. I got him some books on bombs and homemade explosives and weapons. I figured he and Iggy would have a few good laughs out of that. Something told me I would regret this, but it was Christmas. Our first ever Christmas that we would actually have presents for each other.

Nudge was probably the hardest to shop for. Her interest in fashion had suddenly started to grow and I figured gift cards to designer clothing stores seemed to be perfect since I had no clue what was in and out. Style wasn't my thing. Jeans, a t-shirt, and sweatshirts were fine by my standards.

For Ella, Mom, and Jeb, the whole flock pitched in to get them presents. A mixer for Mom because she makes the best chocolate chip cookies ever, Nudge wanted to get a Coach purse for Ella so we did, and for Jeb we got him a new laptop because he's been complaining about that old one he has.

I really had no clue what to get for Fang, but then I spotted him eyeing a black shirt. It was long sleeves, button up, and it totally matched everything he wears, which is black and other dark colors. So that's what I got for him, but something told me that what I could give Fang for Christmas was not going to be materialistic. What I would give to him for Christmas in the end would probably just be my undying affection and love for him. I know he would understand.

* * *

"So you like Fang?" Ella asked me as we sat on the couch.

Like was an understatement. I loved Fang, but I wasn't going to admit that to her. Good thing Fang and Iggy were still at the mall searching for something to buy Nudge. "Yeah, I like Fang."

"He's cute," Ella nodded.

I smiled at Ella. "If you say so."

"He's quiet," Ella told me.

I just nodded, listening to Ella go on about boys in her school that she liked. Her life didn't seem bad at all. It was almost enjoying listening to Ella talk about her life. It seemed so different from mine, like we lived in totally opposite worlds. Sometimes, it felt like we did.

* * *

"Christmas," Fang sighed as we lay in my bed tonight. "We'll finally get to celebrate it. Like a family."

"Finally," I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder gently.

Fang wrapped his arms around me and I wished again that we could stay like this forever.

* * *

Sorry for another slow chapter, but I wanted to have the next whole chapter on Christmas. Just a warning that I have a really busy week so updates will probably happen every other day. I'll try to put new chapters up everyday like I've been doing, but you know life, it even gets in the way in reality. Thanks for reading. Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, but I just wanted to get this last bridging chapter to Max's Christmas!


	16. Chapter 16

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 16**

By MyNameIsCAB

Christmas-Part 1

"Why can't we just fly and put the star on the top of the tree?" Nudge asked.

"Because it's not traditional," Ella answered.

We were decorating our Christmas tree. The first Christmas tree the flock has ever had. The shiny, fragile glass balls along with other ornaments of favorite sports players, movie figures, and the rather traditional candy canes filled up the tree. Mom had given Fang the honors to put the star on the top. He was standing on a ladder.

"C'mon, you're almost there," Gazzy said as Fang leaned over to reach the top of the tree. "Hurry up because then Mom said we could have cookies!"

"Yeah, okay," Fang leaned a bit further and fastened the star to the top.

"Well that's the most fantastic Christmas tree I've ever seen," Mom smiled.

"Yea and it's the fastest we've ever put it up," Ella added in awe.

Christmas Eve was tomorrow and none of us could wait. The tree was the last thing we needed to do to prepare for Christmas. I never knew decorating a tree could be so fun! Now we sat on the couches eating fresh chocolate chip cookies. Fang edged a little closer to me, just enough so our legs touched and nobody noticed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Gazzy and Iggy gave us all bombs for Christmas," Fang smirked quietly so they Gazzy and Iggy wouldn't hear. Nudge and Angel giggled quietly and silenced when Gazzy looked at us.

"Yeah or burned down the house," I offered.

Nudge and Angel giggled again while Fang gave me a very small smile, so small I could have imagined it. Then he suddenly stopped chewing, his hand shooting to his wound. I looked at him with concern and his eyes looked away from mine.

"Fang, are you all right?" Mom asked.

Fang closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. "I'm fine."

I exchanged looks with Ella, but no one else said anything as Fang went back to eating his cookie, almost determined. Should I worry about Fang? Maybe.

* * *

We were placing presents under the tree now. I made sure not to shake them in case Gazzy and Iggy really did put bombs in any of them. You can never be too careful, right? Fang was carrying a few presents when I noticed him stop halfway in his stride. No one else noticed, but I saw him close his yes again, pressing his arm to his side. When they opened, I looked away.

A few moments later, Fang was kneeling beside me handing me presents to put under the tree. My eyes met his. "Fang, I know you're not okay."

He looked into my eyes for another moment before answering. "It's just pain, Max. Mom looked at it, there's nothing visibly wrong. Stop worrying."

I sighed and took the presents from Fang.

"Max, I'll be fine, okay?" he assured me.

Then he was gone to get more presents. It probably was just pain. After all, we don't have super healing powers. I do wish that sometimes.

PAGE BREAK!

"Rise and shine," I nudged Fang.

"Yea, yea," he sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked at me. "So you're still wearing my shirts?"

"Why not?" I smiled at him. Ever since Canada, I had been wearing his shirts to sleep. It's not like he didn't have a thousand black long sleeves shirts that he couldn't wear.

He stood up next to me and undid some of the buttons and smiled at me. "That's better." Then he leaned down and kissed me.

"Max! Fang!" Ella called.

Our lips parted, but our arms were still around each other. Fang whispered in my ear, "I love you."

"I love you too, Fang," I answered back. Then we kissed one more time before I pulled the door open to see Ella.

"Breakfast," Ella announced. "In five, but Mom needs help setting the table."

Fang walked passed me, winking at me after getting behind Ella. Then like that, he was gone down the hallway and in the kitchen.

"I thought you two had separate rooms," Ella said as she walked in.

"We do," I answered casually.

"Oh," Ella nodded. I knew she didn't want to ask too many questions.

"Look, Ella," I turned to face her. "Don't worry about me or Fang. I'll admit there's something between us, but it's not public information. We don't like to share."

"I get it," she nodded, understandingly. "The rest of the flock would have a field day."

"Thanks for understanding," I said.

She replied, "Thanks for telling me the truth."

We walked out together and that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

I took my seat next to Fang at the breakfast table. To my right was Iggy. There were scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. The orange juice was being fought over and was slowly making its way around the table. Jeb was the last to sit down. He was the only one that bothered to dress. All of us, including Mom, were still in our pajamas.

"Hey, I want the last of the orange juice!" Total screeched from the floor.

I looked down at Total. "There's more in the fridge. Stop worrying."

"But I'm hungry," Total then looked at Akila's food. "And her food tastes like cardboard.

"All right already," I got up and poured some orange juice for Total. That would keep him silenced for a while.

Returning to the table, I saw that Fang was scooping some food onto my plate for me. I gave him a smile and started to pass the new carton of orange juice around so people would stop fighting over the little bit that was left in the old one. I guess that's what made us a family.

Nudge was being her usual chatterbox self this morning. She was going on about how the president should save the environment and stop being part of Itex's newest scheme. That's the one thing that I thought about every once in a while. How were we supposed to expose the president of his alliance with Marian Janssen and Itex? That had to be treason!

But it's Christmas so that thought slipped my mind. Then it totally died when Fang pressed his leg against mine, leaving it there. His face was still calm, emotionless. That's normal Fang for ya! But I caught his eye and he gave me a half smile before Ella asked him if he wanted some more bacon.

"When do we get to open presents?" Gazzy asked. I hoped that grin wasn't as evil as I thought it was.

"After dinner tonight," Mom told him.

He sighed and went back to eating. I looked at Iggy. "Um…Iggy you're holding your spoon, not your fork."

"Wha…Oh!" Iggy felt around his place for the fork and picked it up, stabbing his eggs with it. "I guess that's why I can't pick up anything."

Ella giggled and I dared not to look over at her.

I felt Fang slip his leg around mine. Now that he had finished, his hand was on my leg and our hands slowly met and braided together. If we weren't at the breakfast table….

I might just have kissed him.

* * *

Christmas wil probably be 3-4 chapters. Thanks and enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 17**

By MyNameIsCAB

Christmas-Part 2

"What was breakfast all about?" I asked Fang as we went to his room.

He looked at me, his dark eyes looking me over. "Why…you don't like it?"

That's not how I meant to ask him, but it was just so un-Fanglike for him to do stuff like that. I sighed, "No, I do like it."

"Well, then," he opened the door and closed it behind us.

I sat down on his bed and looked out the window, watching some of the leaves sway in the wind. Fang opened his closet. "Maybe we should just share a room."

"But there's no other rooms in the house," I reminded him.

"Jeb has a two person room," Fang said.

"It's not like we can kick him out."

"Yes we can, Max. He leaves after Christmas and I'm sure Mom won't object," Fang closed the closet.

"What exactly are you looking for?" I asked.

"Just looking," he shrugged, sitting down next to me.

I stood up. "You should blog soon."

He nodded. "Where are you going?"

I reached the door and turned to face him, smiling. "If I stay in here too long with the door shut, people might get the wrong idea."

He gave me a half smile and opened the door for me. Leaving the door opened, he stepped back in his room still searching for something.

* * *

"Okay, stand still now," Mom ordered us.

We were trying to take a picture with all of us. The camera was up on a tripod and Mom had the timer going. It's been an hour since we started. The only thing that's keeping us going is that we get to open up presents next.

So we stood there, grins on our faces. The camera flashed and Mom ran over to look at the picture. "Perfect!"

According to her, Akila and Total were even looking. Now that this torture…ahem, I mean family photo was over, we started to sort presents into piles by the person they were for. Another family tradition according to Ella, and then we take turns opening them to show what you got. I totally hoped Iggy and Gazzy didn't get us all bombs.

"Okay, who wants to open first?" Mom asked.

"I do," Angel piped up.

"All right, go ahead," Mom nodded.

Angel looked over all the presents, almost methodically. Carefully, she picked up Gazzy's and added, "Only because you're my brother."

I held my breath as she opened it, but it was actually just a nice little bracelet with charms on it. Gazzy beamed. "There's a charm for each of us in the flock."

And there was. A halo for Angel, sunglasses for Iggy, a cartoonish looking bomb charm for Gazzy, a purse for Nudge, a heart for me because Gazzy just knows how much I love Angel, and a pair of black wings for Fang. Angel smiled, well, angelically and put it on her wrist. So Gazzy hadn't got us all bombs after all.

"I thought about another bomb for Iggy, but then that wouldn't make us different," Gazzy explained.

But Angel didn't care, she was still admiring the charm bracelet. Next was Gazzy. In return, he selected the present Angel had got for him. He opened it slowly and then reached a box that he tore open. It was a t-shirt that, almost ironically, read: STAY BACK 1000 FEET!

"And don't you dare let one rip now," Angel warned as Gazzy pulled it over the shirt he was already wearing. We were all in our pajamas if you were wondering (which means I have one of Fang's shirts on!).

"I won't," Gazzy said modestly. "Honest."

To Gazzy's right was Iggy. He felt for a present, shook it, put it down, and repeated until he found one he liked the sound of. I guess I wouldn't know since I couldn't hear the shaking sounds. The present ended up to be mine.

"I'm afraid Gazzy would get me something that will explode," Iggy grinned as he opened mine. "But I'll bet you five bucks that you got me a new pair of sunglasses."

He tore open the present and pulled the sunglasses on, smiling. "And these are comfortable. Thanks, Max."

I nodded, and then remembered Iggy was blind. "You're welcome Ig."

To Iggy's right was Nudge. She picked my present, surprisingly, and approved of the purse. Ella was next, she chose Mom's present which was a brand new cell phone. Lucky her. Then came Jeb who opened his laptop.

"Wow, thanks," he smiled enthusiastically. "This will help a lot."

A few of us said some stuff, but most of us just nodded. Mom was next and she opened her new blender, much more excited than Jeb. She started to go on about how she was going to make us cookies tomorrow. Total seemed ecstatic about this.

Fang was next. He surveyed his pile of presents cautiously. I watched his eyes meet all the tags saying who they were from. After some digging, Fang came upon mine, giving me a small smile.

Slowly, almost teasing me, he tore the wrapping paper off and placed it behind him. He reached the box that the store had wrapped it in and then tore off the cover, ignoring the tape that held the cover down. Pulling the shirt out, he gave me a smile, holding the shirt so I could only see his smile though.

"You saw me looking at it," he said lowly.

I nodded, watching him put it on over his t-shirt. He looked at me and teased. "I do get to wear this one, right?"

I punched him playfully on the shoulder. Ella threw me a look, but I ignored her. Most of the others were trying to figure out what present to open next. And now it was my turn. Searching through the pile, there was no gift from Fang, so I settled on a present that was from Gazzy _and_ Iggy.

"Should I open with caution?" I joked.

Iggy shrugged and Gazzy just smiled at me, but there was no evil in this smile. I opened it slowly, reaching a box and pulled the lid off. Inside was an alarm clock with Mickey Mouse on it.

"Well, we sorta blew up your old one when we fought Erasers when Angel had been kidnapped," Gazzy told me. "So we thought it would be nice to replace it."

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "I guess I never knew."

"Well, now you do," Iggy added. "Who's opening next?"

* * *

Fang and I let the others clear out first, our presents lay in piles to be put away in the morning. The lights had been dimmed and he took my hand, leading me to his room.

"Aren't we in my room tonight?" I asked.

He just shrugged. "Just c'mon."

I let him lead me to his room and then he stopped there, pointing up, almost grinning. Slowly, I looked up and smiled too. Mistletoe.

"This is my present," he leaned down to kiss me, his hands unbuttoning his shirt I was wearing a little. Then I was kissing him back. When we broke apart, we were both breathless.

"Fang…" I smiled up at him. "I love you."

He pulled down the mistletoe, taking my hand a bringing me into his room. "I love you too, Max."

Then we got into his bed, he wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep like that. The best presents don't come in boxes. The best presents, well, let's just say that love is pretty good right now.

* * *

**You guys are very lucky that I didn't put the last part between Max and Fang in the next chapter. I was debating, but I know you guys don't like the suspense, so I'll give it to you now. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Love, Pain ,and Wings-Chapter 18**

By MyNameIsCAB

Christmas-Part 3

"Fang! Max!" It was Ella yelling from the other side of the door.

I opened my eyes, Fang was just stirring, and his arms were still wrapped around me.

"Fang! Max!" Ella knocked again.

"Yea, yea we're up," I called.

"Hurry up and get dressed!" Ella continued to shout even though we could hear her clearly. "We have to go to church!"

I looked at Fang, but he just shrugged. His arms slid away from me and we stumbled out of bed.

"Wear something nice," I told Fang, yawning.

"Okay," he nodded and found the new shirt I got him for Christmas.

I smiled at him and went to my room to change. Seeing Nudge already dressed, I figured brown khakis and a fancy green t-shirt would be okay. I opened my door to see Ella waiting across the hallway from my door.

"So, you guys definitely have something going on," she said, eyeing me.

I thought for a moment. "And?"

"I saw you two last night outside his door," Ella continued.

"Yea…and?" I met her eyes.

She shook her head. "No, nothing. Just a thought." She smiled at me as Fang came out of his room. "Don't lose him."

I nodded and watched her disappear around the corner. Fang stopped next to me. "Hey, are we going soon?"

I just smiled at him. "Yep. C'mon."

* * *

"Why do we have to go to church?" Gazzy whined.

"Because," I told him. "We just are."

"We're not even religious," Iggy added.

I frowned at him. "I know you can't see me, but I'm frowning. Don't make this worse."

He shrugged and felt for his seatbelt. I was squished between him and Fang in the back seat of the mini van. Mom and Jeb were comfortably in the front. I envied them.

"Okay, you all behave at church," Mom warned. "No fooling around."

"Yea, okay," Ella replied.

The church was small, local. Most of the people Mom and Ella knew. To Jeb, and me and the flock, they were all merely humans that we needed to keep an eye on.

"Welcome to Christmas Morning Mass," the priest said. He went on to say some stuff about Jesus and God and what not. It was all a blur to me. What hit me the most was when he started talking about the new year. The priest mentioned death and loss that some of us had suffered through. If he only knew Ari was such a big loss. I felt Fang take my hand.

"You all right, Max?" he whispered.

"Fine," I said, wiping my eyes. "Just something in it."

He frowned, but kept my hand anyway. We took a moment to pray for those who were lost and then the priest moved on to some other readings. Silence for death, in my mind, should be a lot longer.

* * *

We rode back home with questions being thrown around about Christmas. Angle and Nudge were very confused about Jesus Christ and God, but I was still thinking about Ari. Fang kept asking me if I was okay, but I just shook my head and didn't answer. Even Iggy sensed something was up. They both knew me well enough that I was thinking about Ari.

When we got back home, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel wanted to play with some of the new things they got. Jeb was nice enough to get Gazzy a PSP, so he was totally hooked on that. Nudge and Angel were trying to best each other out on some new board game. I retreated to my room, placing my new alarm clock on my nightstand. Fang appeared in the doorway, without a sound.

"Jeez, you scared me," I took in a sharp breath.

"Sorry," Fang muttered.

I looked at him. "I wish Ari were still alive."

I knew that he didn't really like Ari, but in the end he had accepted him, after it was too late. Surprisingly, he answered nicely. "I do too. It makes me feel bad that I rejected him."

There was a moment of awkward silence between us, and then he started to leave. "I think I'll go post on the blog that we're all okay. You know, the last time they heard from us was a while back."

"Good idea," I said.

PAGE BREAK!

The evening was filled with planning with Jeb. He was departing to go meet with some government officials that he _trusted_. I don't think anyone in the government is to trust after we knew the president was in on Marian Janssen's plans, but what can I say? Jeb was going to leave tomorrow, an early flight to New York City.

Frankly, I couldn't wait till Jeb left. He apologized for not staying until New Year's Eve, but we told him it was okay. For the flock, it was better he was gone. We still didn't trust him.

I mean, how do you trust someone who had backstabbed you and then came back to you crying?

* * *

**I know that this chapter could have been better, but you know what's next? New Year's Eve!! And with that, I promise more Fax! I've been awfully busy lately, so the last few chapters had to be jacked out quickly on my very short free time. Thanks for all your comments, I finally just read through all the emails and stuff. Again, thanks for reading and enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 19**

By MyNameIsCAB

"Bye, Jeb," I said to him.

"Goodbye, Max," he sighed. "Behave yourselves and keep in touch."

I merely nodded, waving as Jeb got into the car with Mom. Now it was Mom's turn to pester us. "Max, I'll be back in a few hours. I'll go grocery shopping after I drop Jeb off, okay?"

"Okay, Mom," I nodded.

"Don't go anywhere," she added. "But if you do, call me."

"I promised to stay for New Year's," I reminded her. "And a promise is a promise."

She smiled and wave goodbye. I watched her pull out of the driveway and didn't turn back to the house until I felt Fang's breath on my back. "Fang, what are you doing?"

"So Jeb is finally gone," he chuckled.

"Yes, Fang," I answered.

"Makes me feel a little better." Fang led me back into the house.

The rest of the flock and Ella were on the couch, flipping through the TV channels. Ella glanced up at me and then asked, "Is Jeb gone now?"

"Yes," I replied.

Gazzy and Iggy slapped high fives. A small celebration started up and Iggy started blasting music from speakers that Ella had bought for his iPod. Frankly, that was fine by me because celebrating something put us together like a family.

Ella left the room and returned a few minutes later with some soda. Gazzy and Angel popped them over and all of a sudden, we were all dancing around the room like New Year's Eve had come early.

* * *

Someday, I wanted to see that Christmas tree in Rockefeller in New York City. Fang said we would someday. Somehow, I always believe what he says. Now there are only a few more hours till the New Year and we're currently doing things, claiming it'll be the last time we'll ever do it in 2008. Gazzy and Iggy are flying around, dropping little sparkers that make small exploding sounds.

Fang is typing away on his blog, saying stuff like this'll be the last post of the year. I'm lying on his bed, wearing his shirt, just recollecting everything we've been through from Ari's death to today and all the way back to even years before because it only seems right to think about all those things.

Finally, Fang finishes and finds his way over the bed. He leans over me, plants a kiss on me. I kiss him back and then he lies down next to me. "I know that face. What are you thinking about?"

I smiled at him. Fang and I could read each other better than anyone else in the flock. Even when we were at times when we didn't talk or weren't feeling friendly towards each other, Fang and I would always be able to read each other's expressions. In situations that required no talking and required saving the rest of the flock, it was our way of communicating. I guess we've grown on each other.

"Just stuff," I said.

"Stuff?" He turned on his side and faced me. "Okay then."

I could hear laughter from outside and another one of those explosions from Gazzy and Iggy. Fang and I just listened to them for a while. Lately, Fang has seemed a lot more un-Fanglike, at least to me. It's like I broke through that outer layer that was always calm, always emotionless.

* * *

We moved to the family room of the house as the others filed back into the house for the countdown. The TV was turned on to one of those big TV stations that was covering Times Square. Some new hot band was performing, and only Iggy seemed to know who they were, but not knowing the band didn't stop Angel and Nudge from prancing around the room to the beat.

Mom poured some sparkling cider in plastic champagne cups. We were supposed to save it for after the ball dropped, but Gazzy downed his in a few seconds, so the cider ended up being finished quickly. That was okay, we still had each other, but I think Gazzy had a little too much cider.

And now here we sat waiting for the countdown for the ball to drop in Times Square. Fang was sitting next to me, his leg leaning on mine casually. Gazzy let some gas rip and we moved away, leaving him isolated on the arm charm. He laughed until the countdown started.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT!" We started to chant. The flock and I haven't ever counted down and this was totally exciting. What made this even better was being with Ella and Mom.

"SEVEN! SIX! FIVE!" So five seconds till the New Year. Right then and there, I wished that 2009 brought us some more family time. Sure, we needed to save the world, but I really wanted just to stay around somewhere. Be a family. We could save the world after we healed. To tell you the truth, emotional and mental wounds hadn't patched up yet.

"FOUR! THREE! TWO!" And so one more second and I took Fang's hand and he squeezed it.

"ONE!" And there the ball reached the bottom and we screamed "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" to each other. Each of us went around and hugged one another. I guess it was one of those family traditions Mom and Ella had. When I got to Fang, he kissed me, just like that, in front of everyone.

"Woo, Fang!" Gazzy hooted.

"Hey," I shot a look at Gazzy and then smiled and kissed Fang back.

If you're wondering when the next chapter will be posted, you can check under the little summary for this story. Anyway, the busy week is finally over, so I'll probably start getting the next few chapters laid out and posted up quickly over the weekend. Anyway, thanks for reading and as always, please enhjoy!


	20. Chapter 20

****

Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 20

By MyNameIsCAB

New Year's was over. Gone in a blink if you ask me. Ella was going to be off to school again. Mom was urging us to go get an education and have Jeb reconsider with the government, but of course we declined and stood our ground. Mom didn't pester us further about it.

"The voice hasn't told you anything?" Fang asked as he was typing on his blog.

I shook my head. "No, Fang. I wish it would give me a sign. We can't be a burden here forever to Mom."

"Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel, "Fang went on, "really like staying somewhere for a while. It's like when we were with Anne Walker. They liked Thanksgiving and just having a place that felt like home."

"I know," I said.

Fang turned around in the chair to face me. "But you're going to say we have to go save the world, aren't you?"

"Actually, I was just thinking about not saying that," I admitted. "Get's old. Really cliché."

Fang chuckled. "Okay, sure. Whatever you say."

I frowned at Fang and lay back in his bed, staring at the blank ceiling hoping it would give me some sort of answer to this big mess we were jumbled in. Looking out the window, Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, and Nudge were running around with Total and Akila. Total didn't looked to pleased to be running around, but Akila was totally enjoying it. Maybe that's why Total was bothered to put up with it.

"Max!" Mom called from the kitchen.

"Yea!" I answered, sitting up.

She appeared in the doorway. "You want first dibs on the cookies?"

"Oh, yea!" I smiled and got up quicker than Fang, running to the kitchen. Fang made his way following. We sat in the kitchen, fresh cookies sitting on the table. Mom had gone out to get the others.

"Why do you like chocolate chip cookies so much?" Fang questioned me.

"I don't know, I just do," I answered.

He shrugged and ate his cookie thoughtfully. There was something going on inside of his head, but I couldn't read minds like Angel. Maybe I'd acquire that new skill someday. Yeah right, but it's worth hoping, right?

* * *

The next few days went by slowly. Fang was mostly working on updating the blog a lot, Total was hanging out with Akila a lot, Nudge and Angel have been going on the internet a lot to look at shopping websites, and Gazzy and Iggy were up to their old tricks. At least they haven't blown up anything yet…I hope.

I sat, waiting for the voice to give me some sign. Staying here and doing nothing was not going to help us save the world. The only thing we were doing was saving ourselves from going insane. Then, one day, it spoke. _Max, it's time to go soon._

"Thanks for leaving us hanging," I muttered.

Fang raised an eyebrow, but I ignored him as the voice went on. _Max, it's time to deal with the president. Go to Chicago. Marian Janssen and the president are meeting there in a few weeks._

"Chicago," I announced to Fang. "That's where we're going."

"Chicago?" Fang said. "Cool. I can buy a Cubs hat to add to my collection."

"Collection of what?" I asked.

"Baseball caps. I got one in Boston when you were in Fenway. I think every place we visit, I'll buy the cap for the baseball team there," Fang explained.

"Okay, sure," I said. "We'll get your baseball cap."

He gave me a half smile before turning back to his blog and typing some more. I wondered what he had posted recently. Maybe I would read some of it tonight.

* * *

Now we were packing our backpacks, remembering to check for holes. We would start to fly as soon as the sun started to rise. Mom and Ella had woken up extra early to bid us goodbye. We even got chocolate chip cookies to bring with us.

"Will you be back soon?" Ella asked as she hugged me goodbye.

"Soon, I can't say," I told her. "But we'll all be back."

"Will you call?" she said.

I nodded. "I will."

She nodded back and then it was Mom's turn to say goodbye. "Goodbye, Max. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," I said quickly, hugging her. The sun was peaking over the mountains now.

Then we all exchanged glances before we took off. Fang pulled on his Red Sox cap before he unfurled his beautiful wings. I didn't look back at Mom and Ella because it would just be too painful.

"I hate leaving," Fang whispered to me. "It gets harder the more you get attached."

"I know," I took in a deep breath, trying to hold back tears. "But we'll be back."

Fang nodded silently and dropped back to talk to Iggy. I was probably their topic of discussion again. I didn't care though because….

Chicago, here we come!

* * *

Well, this is chapter 20. What a milestone almost for me. I never thought that this story would be so popular. Thank you all for your support. Chapter 21 will come roaring your way soon! This is just the beginning of something new!


	21. Chapter 21

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 21**

By MyNameIsCAB

(Fang)

"Fang, is that you?" Iggy questioned.

"Yea," Fang answered.

"So why are we going to Chicago?" Iggy said.

"Because that's where the voice says the president and Marian Janssen are," Fang replied.

Iggy adjusted his sunglasses. They flew in silence for a moment before Iggy spoke again. "So how've you and Max been?"

Fang frowned at Iggy. "Since when do you care?"

"She's my friend, you know," Iggy snapped.

"Hey…sorry," Fang sighed. "Yeah, we're okay."

Iggy nodded. "She's been happy."

"Yea, if you say so, Ig."

"No, I mean I can tell there's a difference, Fang."

"Really?"

"Like I said, don't hurt her."

"I won't," Fang promised.

Iggy just nodded again and then yawned tiredly. "What time is it?"

"Dunno, I don't have a watch." Fang dropped back again between Gazzy and Angel who were arguing about something. It was probably another one of their stupid card games. Nudge had moved forward to Iggy and they were striking up a conversation.

"So are you and Max, like, girlfriend and boyfriend now?" Gazzy asked.

"No." But Fang could feel himself blush a little so he moved forward a little.

"Because you guys make a great couple," Gazzy called.

"Oh Gazzy, shut up!" Angel nudged him with her elbow.

"Hey, you can read their minds. It's not like you're any better than me," Gazzy teased.

Fang rolled his eyes and leveled himself back with Gazzy and Angel. "Enough you two."

Angel stuck her tongue out at Gazzy and he ignored Angel. Fang shot Angel a look. "And you better not be reading my thoughts."

Giggling, Angel flew forward between Nudge and Iggy. Fang liked to think that his thoughts were private from the world and that everything he felt for Max would just stay between him and her. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be that way if Angel kept reading his mind. He wondered if there was a way to block people for getting in his head.

"I hate how she can read our thoughts," Gazzy muttered. "I know how you feel, man."

"Sure," Fang said. Gazzy didn't know a thing about how he felt…well not at least about Max. Perhaps Gazzy did know how he felt about Angel's mind reading abilities.

"I'm hungry," Gazzy went on.

"So am I," Fang agreed silently.

"Since when are you Mr. Talkative?" Gazzy said. "I don't think any of us have ever heard you talk that much."

Fang fell silent. Had he changed because of Max? Well, if it was for her, then he didn't mind.

* * *

(Max)

"We're landing!" I shouted. "Right there behind that fast food restaurant!"

Fang appeared next to me. He glanced at me once, caught my eye, and then turned away, suppressing a smile.

We descended quickly and landed just beyond sight of the door. I was tired hearing that everyone was hungry and it was time to eat. Searching for some cash, we went inside and ordered a meal. Our seat selection was limited. All the seats were taken in the corner and I hated to sit near the cashiers. There was a seat by the bathroom, buy Nudge thought that was unsanitary. There were no open tables by the door, which would be our first choice. It seemed like we were going to either get stuck near the lines of people waiting for food or we were going to eat outside.

"Outside," I decided. "C'mon there are tables out there."

Fang gave me a questioning look, but I ignored it and led the flock out the door. We sat down quickly and started to wolf down our food. We had flown for a few hours and it always surprised me how hungry we got after.

"So when do we plan on stopping?" Iggy asked. "Like to sleep and stuff."

"After the sun sets, we'll stay in the nearest town," I answered. That's how it usually went.

We took off behind the fast food restaurant and continued our journey. When the sun did set, we were in Colorado.

"There's a hotel," Fang pointed as he came up next to me.

"Okay, let's descend now," I pointed to a spot behind the hotel. "There."

He nodded and started to descend slowly. I watched his dark wings glisten a dark purple in the moonlight, almost gracefully. My heart almost melted every time I saw his wings that way. I took up the rear of the flock though, and then he was on the ground before I could look at him again.

"Are we credit, debit, or cash?" Iggy asked.

"Uh…debit," I answered. "Cash raises too much attention and a credit card for us is a little out of place. Oh and the red debit card."

Iggy searched through his pocket, muttering the colors of each of the cards. "Green, navy, white, clear…ah, here's the red one."

"Why did we give these to you to carry?" I asked.

"Because why would the blind kid be carrying them?" Iggy smiled. "It's…deceiving."

"Sure, whatever you say," I sighed and led the flock into the hotel lobby.

We entered the hotel and got two rooms. Fang and I shared one when the others crammed into the other one. No one seemed to protest.

* * *

And now I lay in bed with Fang. His body close to mine. "Max…oh Max sometimes I wish we could get away from all of this."

"I do too," I answered.

His head lay gently on mine. "Someday."

I kissed him. "Yep, someday."

So here's your answer to whay Ig and Fang were talking about. Another transition chapter, sorry, but perhaps I'll even start the next chapter with more Fax...just like I left off.


	22. Chapter 22

****

Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 22

By MyNameIsCAB

Sun peeked through the curtains, lighting up Fang's wings so beautifully. He was sleeping, peacefully, all curled up next to me. I don't know why I was awake, but here I lay watching Fang sleep soundly. Moving a little closer to him, I heard this buzzing sound. That's what had woken me up, my cell phone.

I grabbed the cell phone and flipped it open. A message from Mom saying that if we needed to contact her, she would be in her office at work. I closed the phone and placed it back on the nightstand gently. Fang suddenly rolled a little, wrapping his arm around me. He was awake and took me by surprise by whispering, "Good morning, Max."

"Morning, Fang," I put my hand over his arm and drew him closer to me.

"Who's the message from?" he asked into my ear softly.

"Text from Mom," I replied, closing my eyes.

We stayed like this for a while. He kissed me a few times before I was able to get a shot at kissing him. Then he gave me one of his rare smiles as we broke apart. His hands fell to the buttons on the shirt I was wearing. He unbuttoned a few, and then satisfied, kissed me again. He's done it a few times, and maybe I was starting to like it.

"That's better," he grinned.

"Maybe it's you that needs the unbuttoning," I said running my hand down the front of his t-shirt. "Too bad there's no buttons."

"I can fix that," he said, looking alarmed now.

"I'm just kidding Fang, no need to panic," I ran a hand down his arm down.

He nodded and then we both lay back, side by side staring at the ceiling. Our fingers touched and then our hands were braided together, unseparatable. My head slowly found his shoulder and leaned against it gently. "Do you think the others are awake?"

Fang thought deeply for a moment. "Perhaps. Maybe Angel is reading our thoughts."

I nudged him jokingly. "She'd probably be disturbed by yours."

He frowned and then chuckled with a half smile. "Nah uh. She'll probably think you're the crazy one. Who knows what you're thinking about me."

Nice comeback, Fang, I thought. "And who knows what you're thinking about me."

We went on like this for a few minutes, making fun of each other. Then we reached the conclusion that Angel could as well be hearing what we were thinking about her now, so we moved on to the discussion of Jeb. Something we had actually been thinking about for a while now.

"I still don't trust him," Fang said.

I agreed with Fang. "I don't either."

He sighed and stretched his arms. "I don't I ever could after what he did."

I nodded in agreement. "I don't think anyone could."

"He needs to earn that trust and he didn't even explain where he was going and what he was doing."

"Yea, but at least he isn't near us, Fang."

"But he could be planning our deaths."

"Fat chance, not after we bought him a new laptop."

"Get real, Max."

I smiled at him. "Okay, maybe we'll follow him after Chicago, all right?"

"I've always wanted to spy on someone," Fang said, liking the idea.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Angel ran in. Fang inched away from me and got out of bed, stumbling to the bathroom. There were tears running down Angel's eyes and he wasn't going to be the one to comfort her.

"What happened, Angel?" I asked, pulling her onto the bed to sit in front of me.

"I had a nightmare…" she whimpered.

I hugged her gently. "And what happened?"

"You guys all died and I was captured by the scientists again…and Jeb was leading them," Angel explained through sobs.

"But it wasn't real…Jeb is okay," I assured her. Maybe Jeb wasn't okay, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"I don't want you to go away," Angel hugged me tighter and I rubbed her back slowly.

"I'm not going anywhere, kiddo," I promised.

She just nodded into my stomach and cried some more.

* * *

Now that Angel had recovered, we were all up and dressed. It was time to fly again. No one was very enthusiastic and I even thought of staying here one more night, but the Voice told me to get moving and so here we were, flying again, but in the rain.

"Jeez, it's cold up here," Iggy complained as he held out his hands. "This is the only disadvantage of flying."

"I'm cold," Nudge called from the back of the flock. "And my hair is going to get ruined.

"Saving your hair isn't life and death," I answered. "We'll land soon…Okay?"

She muttered something, but I didn't hear her. It was probably just another complaint anyway.

"Max, I think we should land soon," Fang appeared next to me. "Iggy said he can hear thunder ahead."

"Okay, just another five so we can make another mile," I nodded.

"No, we need to land NOW!" Iggy shouted.

There was a loud crackle of thunder and we started to descend quickly. Another boom and we were on the grounds…safe.

"I hate this weather," Fang stared up at the dark sky.

"Yea, but you'd blend right in," Gazzy commented. "Can we go some place dry?"

Soaked to the bone, we headed towards the town ahead.

* * *

We spent the next few days flying in the rain. It was the only way to move on because the weather forecasts everywhere were all rain. Darn that Global Warming. Fang and I had not had much time together either. Most nights we'd just fall asleep from exhaustion of herding the rest of the flock around. Their survival was dependant on ours and if we dropped out of the sky one day, who would lead them?

Worst of all, Fang was now developing a cough. We avian bird kids might have some good defense systems, but there was something he definitely could not shake. I called Mom and she told us to get some cold medicine. It helped a little, but he sounded hoarse. Now Fang was more silent than usual.

It just happened that tonight we had finally gotten our own room again. Thunderstorms had threatened us and we retreated to another hotel. He hit the bed right away, but I knew he wasn't asleep yet.

"I feel like crap," he said gruffly.

"You can't feel as possibly bad as some other times," I reminded him of all the things that had happened to him before.

He gave in. "Okay, but I still feel like crap."

I shrugged and went to change into my pajamas, which you know, always consisted of Fang's shirt. I buttoned the buttons up all the way, but as I walked out of the bathroom, undid a few to Fang's liking. He gave me a wry smile before closing his eyes.

"We could stay here for a few days," I offered.

"That would be nice," he muttered, throwing his arms around me as I climbed into bed and turned off the light.

Then like that, he was asleep and I listened to his unsteady breathing from whatever cold he was developing. I tried not to worry too much.

But wouldn't you worry if you were me?

Well, here's chapter 22. Thanks for all of your support. And don't worry, Fang will be all right in the end. I promise that I won't kill anyone in the flock because that's not of my interest for a good story. Well, thanks again and enjoy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 23**

By MyNameIsCAB

**Warning: This chapter has events that could possible interpreted as a sexual situation. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go today?" I asked Fang.

He spoke hoarsely, "Yes, let's go." He swallowed the cold medicine pills and pointed to the sky. "We gotta get to Chicago. We could have been there by now."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," I told him and then we took off, our wings unfurling.

Rain seemed to plague us wherever we went. I worried about Fang, but I tried not to show it. There were so many other things to worry about, but it always seemed my worries were fixated on him. Maybe I just needed to relax.

The other thing that bothered me was what were we going to do in Chicago about Marian Janssen and the president of the US? It wasn't exactly like we could pinpoint where they were and convince the entire nation that the president was in on some evil scandal to rule the world. We couldn't just go to the press and say, "Hey, our president is a dirty rotten scoundrel and he's planning to take over the world."

I mulled it over as we continued to fly. Chicago would only be a few more days away. Maybe there would be some sort of answer there. Well, at least I hoped that. I asked the Voice, but it was silent. Maybe that monotone of it wasn't so bad after all.

"What's wrong?"

Glancing to my left, Fang was there. I hated how he almost magically just appeared out of nowhere. At other times, it didn't bother me. "Just thinking."

And now I was thinking about him again.

"About what?" he asked casually, wiping away some rain from his face.

"The president, Itex…" I hesitated, "you."

He chuckled a little. "Okay, then…what about me?"

I just shrugged. "Just thinking."

He gave a small frown. "Okay, whatever." But there was amusement in the way he had said that before dropping back again.

* * *

We finally did reach Chicago, choosing to land around Wrigley Field. A game had just finished up and a sounvenier stand was opened. I told Fang to wait for the others when I went to go purchase something for Fang: a Cubs cap.

"That's fifteen dollars, kid," the vendor told me.

I picked the cubs cap with the 'C'. It was mostly blue, sort of faded for fashion effect like Fang's Boston Red Sox cap. The C of course had its red, white, and blue colors for the Cubs. The money I pulled out wasn't from Mom, it was my own.

"Thanks, kid," the vendor smiled. Then he turned to a man who wanted the same cap. "That'll be twenty five dollars, sir." Then the vendor winked at me, putting the money in the register.

I walked back, finding Fang waiting impatiently with the others. There was a hotel a few blocks down and that's where we were headed.

"So, where'd you go?" Fang asked, his voice still affected from his cold.

I pulled out the cap. "Here."

He ran his finger to trace the C and smiled. But his smiles no longer seemed so rare to me, just magical, heartwarming, and charming. Fang pulled the new cap over his head and handed me the other one. I safely put it in the backpack he had slung over his shoulder. Then we were off to the hotel.

* * *

I sat outside on the balcony of our hotel room. We had a connecting door, so it seemed our hotel room was one. The view was pretty crummy. There was nothing pretty or amazing to look at, but at least you could catch a glimmer of Wrigley field at night. Our vision let us catch just a glimpse of the scoreboard.

"Who's winning?" Fang asked.

"Cubs are up by two," I said, squinting. "We should just turn the TV on."

Fang stepped out on the balcony and his hair waved gently in the wind. It was long over due a hair cut and I was starting to not like it being this long. He stared off into the sky. It was dark and no moon because of the constant rain clouds. I was surprised it had let up for the game. Maybe it was a sign of luck. But what did I care, it was just baseball.

"That's okay," Fang pointed to the scoreboard. "I don't need to watch, just need to know the score."

"Okay then," I sighed and leaned back in the chairs. "Whatever you want."

He looked at me for a moment before turning back into the room where Iggy had wandered in, thinking our room was the bathroom. Fang directed him out and then sat on the bed, pulling out his pajamas from the backpack we shared.

"Do you want to shower first?" he called.

"No, you go first," I answered. "I think I'll stay out here for a while."

"But it's cold out there," he said, his voice almost cracking because of his cold.

I continued to stare off into the Windy City. "So?"

He seemed defeated and went into the bathroom. I heard the door close gently and the shower started to run. Gazzy and Angel were arguing in the next room, but I ignored them because Nudge was getting them to be quiet again. Maybe the view on the balcony wasn't so bad after all.

Fang came out of the bathroom, the soapy aroma filled the room. He bounced onto the bed and flipped the TV on, stopping on the Cubs game. "I guess I'll watch."

"Okay," I replied. Then it was off for my own shower.

I came out of the bathroom some time later, buttoning the buttons just to where Fang liked them. He gave me his infamous half smile before turning off the TV. It appeared the Cubs had won.

"Close the door," he pointed to the door connecting our room with the others' room.

I nodded, pushed it close gently after saying goodnight. The others thought nothing of it. Fang grabbed me by the hand and pulled me onto the bed, his lips found mine quickly. I was now on top of him, and he was kissing me.

"Fang, what are you doing?" I asked between kisses.

He paused for a moment, staring into my eyes. The he answered. "Don't worry."

* * *

I woke up, Fang lying shirtless next to me. Shifting in bed, I heard Fang mutter something quietly. Then I remembered last night. It was somewhat of an awkward and amazing event. I hoped the others hadn't heard any of it.

Then there was a knock on the door that connected our rooms. Fang stirred and sat up.

"Get your shirt on Fang," I whispered.

"Wha…okay," he found his t-shirt in the covers and pulled it on. "Button up, Max."

He pointed his shirt I was wearing. Quickly, I buttoned them up as I went to the door. It was Angel. She looked up at me, her eyes full of tears. Another nightmare, I guessed and I was right. It took a few minutes to calm her down, but then she was okay.

"Jeez, I hope no one heard us last night," Fang said quietly as Angel left.

I shrugged. "So what?"

Fang said nothing and pulled his pants over his boxers. Then he was off to the bathroom and I heard the sink water running as he brushed his teeth.

And I smiled to myself.

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I thought it would be nice to steam things up a little...you know, between Fang and Max. Chapter 24 is on it's way soon.


	24. Chapter 24

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 24**

By MyNameIsCAB

(Fang)

Fang waited outside a store with Iggy when Max and the others had gone in to buy something. Chicago was chilly this morning. He shifted, trying to find the right position to face away from the wind.

"Don't act like I didn't hear you two last night," Iggy frowned, his eyes unfocused as always.

Fang raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"Be careful, Fang," Iggy warned.

"Hey, I promise, we were safe about it," Fang whispered, trying to indirectly talk about the event from the other night.

"I'm just saying," Iggy leaned against the wall, his unbrushed hair blowing around.

"I know Iggy, you're always telling me."

"But I mean it, Fang. If you love her, don't break her heart either."

"I know."

"You're always telling me that."

"But Iggy, I mean it."

"Okay, Fang. Whatever you say. Just…be careful."

Fang knew Iggy was just trying to look after him and Max. Iggy might be blind, but he could hear. Maybe that's what made Iggy such a valuable part of their flock. He was all ears, all the time.

"I promised myself that I won't hurt her," Fang told Iggy. "After we've hurt each other before, it's not worth the pain. I promise myself and her that I won't go hurting her."

Iggy nodded, pulling his sunglasses on now. He didn't say anything, but Fang knew that Iggy understood him.

* * *

(Max)

We were sitting eating ice cream when the Voice decided to speak up. _Max, enjoy the next few days because the president and Marian Janssen meet in five days._ I almost replied out loud, but then just listened for the voice to continue. But the Voice didn't continue, it was just silent again and I sighed deeply.

"What?" Fang asked.

"Just the voice telling me that the president and Marian Janssen will be here in five days." I finished my ice cream.

"Oh," He looked at me with concern, but decided to say no more.

* * *

That night, I sat on the balcony again. It was a little colder than yesterday and a light drizzle fell from the sky. You would think it would be warmer for April, but anyway, it appeared that the game was being won by the Cubs again.

"Are they winning?" Fang asked, sitting in the chair across from me."

"Yes," I nodded.

Fang looked like he was going to say something else, but he simply just stared off into the city again. Maybe it was just my imagination.

"Last night…what does that mean?" I suddenly had the urge to ask him that.

For a moment, Fang looked like he might kill me, but his expression loosened up and he looked at me, some sort of affection lingered in his eyes. "It means whatever you think it means. There's more between us now."

I had the urge to grin at him. "Okay, then."

He brushed my hair off my shoulder. "I just don't want it to become a problem. If there's anything wrong, tell me."

"Okay, Fang," I nodded. His hand slid down my arm before he stood again. "Iggy heard us last night."

I looked up at him.

"He told me to be careful," Fang continued.

"So he didn't throw a fit or anything?" I questioned, thinking about the various ways Iggy could have acted about what we had done.

"No, he just said…not to hurt you. He's always saying that to me," Fang explained. "We know what we're doing though, right?"

I met his eyes. "Of course we do."

Fang nodded and then looked over at Wrigley Field. "Looks like the game is over. Cubs win again! It's late."

"Okay, I'm coming," I sighed.

When I finished my shower, I got into bed and curled up next to Fang who had his eyes closed.

"Goodnight," I whispered.

He smiled. "Goodnight."

Then we were out like logs. And trust me, nothing went on between us tonight.

* * *

There was a crash in the next room and I bolted up. Fang was up too. We rushed into the other room and saw an Eraser attacking Iggy. Instinctively, Fang attacked the Eraser, but it appeared that this Eraser had been improved.

"Crap," Fang muttered as he was thrown back at my feet.

"You'll have to go through me first," Iggy snarled as Angel and Nudge stood behind him terrified.

"Come with me," the Eraser growled.

"No!" Iggy threw a punch, but the Eraser dodged it.

"You are a fool. The Itex Director is rising again," the Eraser whacked Iggy across the face with his claw and grabbed him. All of a sudden, he tore past Angel and Nudge, jumping off the balcony.

"Iggy!" Fang scrambled and watched the Eraser land on the ground so perfectly. It was almost a fifteen foot jump and the Eraser had landed perfectly, no damage.

"No…" I jumped off the balcony, unfurling my wings. But the Eraser and Iggy had disappeared. As I landed on the balcony, Nudge gave a small whimper before she started to cry. Angel sat silently.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The Eraser came in through the balcony," Angel answered.

"Just like that?" Fang said.

She nodded. "Jumped right on. Oh…we have to find Iggy."

I turned to the remaining flock members. "We're gonna get him back and kick Eraser butt again."

Fang gave an encouraging nod. That was all I needed. It was time to go find Iggy.


	25. Chapter 25

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 25**

By MyNameIsCAB

Our search for Iggy ended when the weather in Chicago became rainy and thunder stormed. We had been all over the place within five miles of the hotel and it appeared that the Eraser and Iggy had disappeared.

"Let's go!" I shouted at the others. "Or we're going to get struck by lightening or something."

Fang was coughing into his arm. The rain wasn't that nice summer rain, it was cold. It probably wasn't good for the cold Fang was getting over. Angel and Nudge appeared next to him after a moment and we started back to the hotel, soaked to the bone.

"How can we just give up?" Nudge asked me. "What if he's out there waiting for us to save him?"

"Nudge, we'll find him, I promise," I told her. "But we've searched in the sky and on the ground and he's nowhere in sight. I have this gut feeling too that Iggy will be found when we go see what Marian Janssen is up to with the president."

"But…"

"But nothin' Nudge," I sighed. "Okay? He's fine. He'll be all right."

Nudge opened her mouth to say something else, but decided against it and it shut abruptly. Something told me it was going to be a long night at the hotel.

* * *

I was standing on the balcony after putting Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge to bed. Fang snuck up behind me, throwing his arms around the shoulders and kissing my neck.

"Fang…" I muttered.

His hands started to undo the buttons of his shirt that I was wearing. I turned around to kiss him and then we broke apart, breathing heavily. Then I looked up at him. "Is this all you can think about at a time like this!?"

Fang gave a half smile. "Couldn't…control myself."

"Sure," I frowned, but took his hand in mine. "But jeez…Iggy's been kidnapped."

Fang glanced at Wrigley field, deep in thought. Then he chuckled, "Thanks for stating the obvious."

"Hey," I punched him playfully with my free hand. "But Fang, this is serious

"Serious," Fang began, "that Iggy is really gone and we're going to have to find him? Serious about Marian Janssen has the President in the palms of her hands? Serious that we've just made out on the balcony in the rain? Or serious that you're in love with me?"

And with that, Fang bent down and kissed me again. Sometimes it seemed each kiss was more perfect than the last one.

"Fang," I smiled. It was hard not to, but we actually did have a real problem besides that we were a little damp from the rain.

Fang met my eyes. "We're all gonna get through this in once piece. C'mon, it's late and we'll have to search for Iggy tomorrow again."

I climbed into bed next to Fang and he turned out the lights. We listened to each other's slow breathing until sleep consumed us like a forgiving darkness. Thoughts of Iggy danced in my head as I slept. Where did that Eraser take him?

* * *

We spent the morning searching for Iggy. Again the weather was cold and rainy. Gazzy seemed to have fallen silent now that Iggy wasn't here. He picked at his food and then put his fork down before picking it up again and repeating the process.

"Gazzy…"

"No, Max. Just shut up!" he snapped as he stuffed a forkful of eggs in his mouth. "I don't need your."

Fang glanced at me, but made no attempt to say anything. It almost hurt that me that Gazzy was trying to be so strong, yet he was scared at the same time. I remember when we Angel had been taken by Ari.

_Max, what are we doing after this?_ It was Angel. I thought for a moment. _Some more looking I guess, sweetie._

She nodded at me from across the table and finished the rest of the food on her plate. We all followed promptly, except for Gazzy who refused to eat anything more than his eggs. I paid the waiter, laid some cash for a tip, and we left back into the windy and rain plagued streets of Chicago.

"Oh this is useless," Gazzy punched the wall angrily.

"Hey, we're trying," I told him.

"Why didn't you follow the Eraser?" Gazzy asked, fuming.

I paused for a moment. "Because he disappeared into nowhere."

Gazzy sighed and leaned on the wall. He looked so defeated now and it made me feel defeated too.

"Let's go back to the hotel," Fang whispered to me. "I don't mean to be the pessimist, but we haven't made any progress."

He was right. We were beating ourselves up trying to look for Iggy in the pouring rain. Besides, Fang was coughing again and I wasn't about to kiss someone who was sick.

* * *

The next days dragged by slowly. Gazzy's moods swung from optimistic to a total mess of anger. The others were quieter than usual, except for Fang who was trying to keep me going. There were a few times I felt like just giving up.

There was still one more day before Marian Janssen and the president of the US came to Chicago secretly. They were meeting in some abandoned warehouse at the edge of the city. The Voice had promised Iggy would be there and new information would be collected. I hoped the Voice was right.

Right now, I was sitting on the bed staring at the ceiling. It was only about 3PM, but I was tired. Gazzy had just stormed out from an argument with Fang, who was now sitting on the balcony staring off at Wrigley field, his cap uncannily tilted sideways on his head. I almost had the urge to go straighten it.

Angel walked in, glancing at Fang before sitting on the bed next to me.

"What's wrong, honey?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I just have this feeling about tomorrow."

"What kind of feeling?" I asked.

"A bad feeling," Angel sighed, "but I don't want to feel that way."

I looked at her. Half of me knew that Angel was right, the other half was urging me to be optimistic. She leaned back on the pillows and gave me a solemn look.

* * *

It was now or never. We were now approaching the abandoned warehouse on the edge of Chicago. For an hour, we watched Marian Janssen enter with Erasers that were holding an unconscious Iggy. The president arrived shortly after.

There was no possible way in without alerting the guarding Eraser's attention. Fang watched the Erasers intently. "What if I distracted them and you go get Iggy?"

"But we can't even guarantee that we can go get Iggy," I sighed.

He scratched his head. "I know, but we gotta try, right?"

I didn't like the idea of leaving Fang fighting Erasers all by himself, but what else were we going to do?

"Okay, fine," I nodded. "Everyone else agree?"

Everyone nodded. Angel hesitated, but then nodded too. I hoped that her hesitation didn't mean anything bad.

Of course, I could be dead wrong.

Like I've said before, missing flock members don't usually stay gone for long. Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out, but life has it's barriers that you have to get around. Stay tuned for Chapter 26, coming soon! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 26**

By MyNameIsCAB

Iggy. Where in the hell was he. We had made it through a small hallway and into the main room where Marian Janssen sat with the president of the United States, President Logan Charles.

"President Charles, we will offer you…" Then Marian Janssen's eyes shifted to me. "Max, it's nice to see you, but you should be retired by now."

"Doctor, I'll take this experiment off your hands too along with the other ones," President Charles pointed to me and the remaining flock.

"No, they are fatal flaws. Especially the blind one, but he could be a good asset for certain things you plan on doing," the Itex director smiled evilly. "Erasers, seize them!"

Normally, we would have launched ourselves into those Erasers, but they look more intimidating that before and I wasn't about to waste time fighting them when we could run.

"RUN!" I ordered.

I heard footsteps scrambled to follow me. We were funning past the president and the Itex director, the weighty Erasers falling behind as we burst into a room where we stumbled upon Iggy. He had a black eye and his shirt had some blood stains, but Iggy was bleeding. Thank God he was alive.

"Get Iggy, I'll figure a way out," I looked around, planning routes to exits. There were two of them. The were was the way we came in which was covered, and then windows in the roof. The second option seemed to be our best option.

"On my signal," I whispered as the Erasers drew closer. "We're going up."

I grabbed Iggy's arm, Gazzy had the other, and when I shouted UP, we were flying through the gas. Marian Janssen was shouting some orders, the president seemed to be confused and had his secret servicemen running around in a frenzy. There were a few gunshots, but they missed us.

"FANG!" I shouted.

"Max…" Iggy was coming around.

"Ig, we've got you," I told him, still searching for Fang.

"There!" Nudge pointed.

Secret service men were shooting at Fang, who was dodging the bullets along with the Flyboys that had surrounded him. I couldn't believe Marian Janssen would bother to bring Flyboys back.

"Give up," one of them growled.

There was another gunshot and suddenly I was falling towards the ground.

"Max…Max…MAX!" And that was the last I heard, Fang shouting my name.

* * *

(FANG)

Max had been shot and Fang charged over, his wings beating rapidly. He grabbed Max's arm with one hand, Iggy's with his other and he lead the flock away from the warehouse. They perched on the balcony of their hotel room and Fang placed Max on the chair.

"Gazzy, go get the first aid kit," Fang said, almost calmly. "Hurry."

Gazzy dashed into the room and reappeared with the first aid kit. The bullet had hit Max in the leg. It was deep and stuck in there. Fang couldn't get it out, even if he used all his strength. Deciding there was nothing else he could do, Fang started to put pressure on Max's wound.

"Fang…I think we're gonna need help," Nudge commented.

"I can see that," Fang was frustrated. He pulled out Max's cell phone and dialed Jeb.

"Hello?"

"Jeb," Fang breathed out. "We need help. Max…has been hurt."

"Hurt?" Jeb actually sounded concerned.

"Yes, shot by the president's secret service men," Fang explained.

There was a small pause. "Fang, how far are you from the airport?"

Fang calculated. "Just a few minutes."

Jeb sighed. "I have a private medical jet there. Get her there. I can be there in half an hour by helicopter. You'll just have to hold on until then."

"Fine," Fang hung up. The wound was still bleeding. He explained to the flock where they were going. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel quickly gathered their backpacks and they flew towards the airport. Iggy had come around and was able to fly himself.

"How bad is it?" Iggy asked.

"Bad." Fang didn't want to say anymore. He was worried more than he would ever admit.

* * *

Jeb had arrived in a half hour, like he had promised, along with a medical crew. Max was brought onto Jeb's private jet and operated on inside. Fang and the others were allowed to sit in the small room on the plane with couches. Pacing anxiously, Fang waited. Sometimes Fang would stare out the window at the rain which was pouring down onto the taxi area. Every once in a while, a plane would take off.

Some hours later, Jeb came out of the operating room on the plane. Max was okay.

Max was okay!

* * *

(Fang)

"No, you absolutely cannot leave!" Jeb shouted at Fang.

Fang frowned at Jeb. "We have other places to go."

That was a lie. The Voice hadn't told Max anything, but Fang was sure that going back home to Mom and Ella or anywhere with Jeb wasn't an option. They were still following up on Marian Janssen and President Charles.

"You're going to let us go," Fang said calmly. "Give us everything we'll need to take care of Max."

"She needs to recover. Let her go home, Fang," Jeb sighed, his voice lowering.

Fang took a step closer to Jeb. "If you had our trust, we might have decided to do whatever you wanted us to do, but the truth is Jeb, you don't have any power over us. So let us go, we're not your kids or anything."

That clearly hurt Jeb. "Okay, Fang. I'll give you the stuff and you can leave whenever you're ready. In fact, take whatever you want. You're stubborn if anything."

Fang stared at Jeb for another moment. "And Jeb, thank you for understanding."

Jeb looked a little shocked that he had just been thanked for letting them get their way. It hit somewhere in his heart, near where he wished he had kids or he had saved Ari along with Max and the others. So he nodded, thinking that maybe it was time to try to earn their trust again.

Walking off the plane, Jeb lead his medical staff and said goodbye. Fang and the others gave half waves before going to Max who was in another room with a bed.

* * *

(Max)

Where was I? And where was Fang? No, Where is everyone?

"Max," Fang burst into the room.

I tried to sit up, but pain and weakness didn't allow me, so I just shifted in bed, probably looking really stupid.

"Where…are we?" I asked Fang, as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Wha…Oh, in Jeb's private jet with medical supplies and stuff. You got shot in the leg," Fang answered rapidly. When he had walked in, I swear he looked worried, but now he just seemed calm, maybe slightly happy.

"And Jeb operated on me?" I assumed.

Fang nodded. "The others are collecting some stuff that Jeb left for us. We should probably go soon. I mean, I know you're hurt…"

"But this isn't the best place to be because we don't exactly trust Jeb," I finished for Fang, almost proudly.

"Yea," Fang nodded again.

"Sounds good to me," I smiled, ignoring the new growing pain. Anywhere away from something that Jeb owned sounded good to me.

Then just like that, Fang bent down and kissed me.

* * *

**Well, hoped you liked that. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Just a note, when a character's name is in parenthesis, for example: (Fang) after page breaks, it just means that whatever is in that section is angled towards that character. The main focus is that mentioned character. Max is the only first-person written. All other characters are written in third-person. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 27**

By MyNameIsCAB

"Fang…are we almost there?" I moaned.

He squeezed my hand again and nodded. "We're almost to the hotel."

I leaned my head on his shoulder. My leg was really starting to hurt and since I couldn't fly, we had to settle for a cab back to the hotel from the airport. The driver didn't question us when we offered to pay double the fare. I hoped we had enough money.

The cab halted to a stop and I winced as my injured leg jolted into the seat in front of me. Fang glanced at me once and sighed. He looked tired, almost like he couldn't keep his poker face on.

"Max, are we almost there?" I heard Nudge whine.

Fang opened his mouth, but I answered. "Yeah, almost there."

"Do you have any Tylenol? My head hurts," Iggy groaned, rubbing his head. "Those stupid Eras…"

"Not here, Ig," Fang warned.

"Sorry," Iggy sighed.

The cab driver dropped us off at the entrance of the hotel. Fang grabbed my crutches that Jeb had left us out of the trunk along with a bag full of stuff we had also taken from the jet plane.

"You staying in the hotel?" the bellboy asked.

Fang pulled out our room key and he let us in.

"Enjoy your stay," the bellboy tipped his hat and Fang stuffed a few dollars in the bellboy's hand.

"Thanks, I'm George," the bellboy smiled.

"It's just seems you've been the only nice person all day," Fang muttered. "You're welcome."

George nodded and closed the door behind us.

We hurried into the elevator, trying not to case too much attention. Fang closed the door before anyone else could come in. In the light, Fang looked a lot more exhausted.

"Can we get food?" Angel asked.

"Yea, room service," Fang frowned, leaning against the wall.

We made it into the room and Fang insisted I go rest. I was actually thankful to go lie in bed as Fang went to deal with the other restless part of the flock. Sleep came quickly, but the pain was still there. Oh well.

* * *

Fang woke me up a few hours later. It was time to take some medicine. Jeb had given Fang directions on what to give me. There was a small little pill, and then a bigger one. I swallowed them and then Fang placed a tray of food on my bedside table.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he cut up some pieces of meat.

"Did you eat yet?" I countered.

He nodded. "But you've got to eat something with those pills."

I ate slowly, not really hungry. The pain that had been there just a few minutes ago seemed to be draining away. Maybe one of those pills was a pain killer. I looked at the clock, it was nearly midnight.

"Aren't you tired?" I said.

He lay down on his side of the bed. Fang looked like he hadn't slept for days. But he shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Just worried."

"Fang…" I hated to see him suffer.

"But I know you'll be okay," he added. "Maybe…maybe I am tired."

I finished my food and put my fork down.

"You want to change before you go back to sleep?" he asked. For some reason, I felt like he was hiding something from me.

"Yea, okay," I nodded. Jeans weren't exactly comfortable to sleep in.

He handed me my clothes and I put one of his shirts on me first. Fang's back was turned to me. He was staring out the window.

"Fang…" I called.

"Yea?" he said, not turning around.

"I can't bend my leg…you gotta help me…please," I answered, awkwardly.

He turned and came over. I sat on the bed and he pulled my jeans off slowly, make sure he didn't bump into my injured leg. I wondered if he was being this slow to be cautious, or to just because he got the chance to look at me. Perhaps it was both.

Then he took my pajama pants and pulled them on me. His breath was a little faster when they were all the way pulled up. I gave him a weak smile and luckily, he smiled back. Fang climbed into bed, rested his head on my shoulder, and we fell asleep.

* * *

Pain woke me up around ten in the morning. Fang was still asleep, his head still rested near my shoulder. I sat up, looking around. There was a piece of paper on my bedside table. It was a list of times and medication names that had directions. The writing was unmistakably Jeb's and then there was Fang's scrawl on the other side. It was a table with checks to remember to give me my medicine. The next dose was at noon today.

I lay back, trying to ignore the pain. Our door to the others' room was still closed. Closing my eyes, I tried to find sleep again. Maybe that would take away the pain.

"Fang…" I didn't notice the door had opened. Angel was standing on Fang's side of the bed. Quickly, Fang sat up and looked at Angel. "What?"

"Max's phone is ringing." Angel handed my phone to Fang. It must have been on vibrate.

Fang flipped it opened and answered. It was Mom because Fang never was that polite on the phone unless it was Mom.

"Hello," he said. There was a pause. "Oh yes, Max is fine……No, no, she'll be fine. Jeb helped us….Of course Mom….No, really I will….Talk to her...Um…" He turned to me and I held my hand out for the phone. "Here's Max, Mom."

"Hey, Mom," I said.

"Max, are you okay?" my Mom asked.

"Fine…how much did Jeb tell you?" I said.

"Not much," Mom sighed. "Something about Marian Janssen and the president's secret servicemen shooting you."

"Actually, that's pretty much it." It was the truth really.

"Why don't you come home?" Mom asked. I felt a little guilty.

"Because that's not an option right now."

"Max…"

"No, Mom. We just have things to do…places to go."

I could almost sense that Mom was holding herself back from forcing us to go home.

"…All right Max, but come home soon…"

"I'll try…Goodbye Mom."

"G'bye," I sighed and hung up the phone.

Fang met my eyes, reading my expression. He didn't even need to ask how the conversation went. Angel slipped back into her room.

"So that didn't go well," Fang stated.

I shook my head and leaned back in bed, closing my eyes as pain flared in my leg. My hand pressed over the wound, but the pain seemed to give no mercy.

"Max…" Fang gave a look of concern.

"I'm fine, really," I insisted, but he knew I was lying.

"Just an hour and a half," Fang glanced at the clock. "You just gotta hold on until then."

Then he took my hand and squeezed it. Somehow I knew my suffering was tearing Fang apart.

**Well, here's another chapter. Thanks for reading. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 28**

By MyNameIsCAB

(Third Person-Angled towards Fang)

He sat on the balcony, staring off at Wrigley Field again. Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge were playing a card game. Iggy was sitting the chair opposite of Fang. The balcony door was closed and Fang could see Max sleeping on their bed.

"You sound like you haven't had any sleep in days," Iggy commented. "I can hear it in your voice."

"Really?" Fang said.

"You're losing it. Can't you feel it?" Iggy asked.

Fang sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the wind blow across his face.

"Stop worrying," Iggy went on. "Max is gonna be fine. She always is."

"I know…but I hate to see her suffer," Fang admitted.

Iggy shifted in his chair, his eyes unfocused, but almost deep in thought too. Fang listened to an argument that Gazzy had sparked, but he couldn't make out the words, just their voices.

"Get some sleep," Iggy said as he stood up, bumping into the small table. "Or she'll be worrying about you too."

* * *

(First Person-Max)

I woke up to pain again. It seemed the affect of the pain killers only lasted so long. Fang was pacing back and forth and only looked at me when he heard me shift in the bed.

"How're you feeling?" he said.

"Okay…how about you?" I looked up at him.

He shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"You guess?" I frowned at him. "Okay, whatever you say."

He frowned back at me. Then spoke slowly, changing the subject. "Cubs just won."

"Good," I said, trying to keep the conversation flowing. "I gotta go to the bathroom."

Fang raised his eyebrows and helped me out of bed. He handed me my crutches, but followed behind until I reached the bathroom. Closing the door, I could hear him walk and sit on the bed. The springs screeched.

After I flushed the toilet, I clumsily made my way to the sink and washed my hands and then my face. I looked a lot better than I felt, usually, I thought it was the other way around, but as I stood there and studied myself, I felt dizzy and lightheaded. I pushed the door open and Fang looked up at me.

I made my way over to the bed and he grabbed my arm as I sat down. His hand lingered on my arm a little longer than just for a helping hand. "You all right there?"

"Fine," I nodded, trying to reassure him.

His eyes stayed on me a little longer before he stood and closed the blinds. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you up in time for your medication again."

"Okay." I gave him one last look before lying back. I heard him slip back out onto the balcony. But then I felt tired again, so sleep seemed engulf me.

* * *

(Third Person-Angled towardsFang)

He was tired, yet closing his eyes he couldn't find sleep. Fang didn't understand why he was so worked up about Fang getting hurt. After all, Jeb said Max would be okay. The rest of the flock was alive. Then again, why were they still in Chicago? Why hadn't the voice spoke in so long?

Questions like these clouded Fang's mind as he stared off into the darkness of the sky. There were so many things he wished he could do for Max, but couldn't. Fang would admit that watching Max suffer hurt him more than any other pain could. At this point, all Fang could do was look after Max. For Max, he could keep an eye on the rest of the flock.

"Fang…" It was Iggy, stumbling onto the balcony. "I think you should turn on the news. It's about the president."

For a moment, Fang just sat there, ignoring Iggy.

"Fang!" Iggy said more firmly.

Fang wasn't used to the others in the flock coming to him. He wasn't a born leader. No, he was no where near Max. Max was able to think and decide. She made good decisions too, but Fang, no he couldn't do that. He thought on the fly and most decisions weren't the best.

"Okay," Fang stood, "I'm coming, Ig."

"Turn it on!" Max was sitting up in bed. She seemed to have overheard Iggy.

Not wanting to go against Max, Fang turned on the TV in their room.

"Breaking news from the outskirts of Chicago!" the news reporter exclaimed. "President Logan Charles was seen at an abandoned warehouse, his secret servicemen shooting at unidentified targets. The event had taken a couple days ago, but only now have we found out from a source that the president was trying to cover up something…

"According to other sources, President Charles says that his secret service thought they were being attacked and accidentally shot at some animals, which were not harmed. It was not stated what the president was doing at the abandoned warehouse, but he is now returning to Washington, DC to take care of some treaty matters with Russia…"

"Jeez," Max shook her head. "They were shooting at animals! We are not animals!"

Fang inched a little closer to Max. Holding his breath, he took her hand. "That's all right, it's probably best that he doesn't admit anything because our job will be to expose that."

He watched Max smile a little. "To think we could be a part of the president's downfall."

Fang found himself chuckling for the first time in a while. "Oh, we could make it messy."

* * *

(Max)

I was enjoying sleep when the Voice spoke again. _Max, it's time to fly again._ I asked where and the voice responded in its boring monotone. _Close to home. Head to Arizona when you're ready. Marian Janssen is running an operation there._

"Fang…" I muttered.

Fang stirred, looking at me, concern filling his eyes immeadiately.

"We gotta go to Arizona."

"Home?" There was hope in that one word.

"No, but close. Perhaps we can go there," I sighed. "Good ol' voice says Marian Janssen has something working there."

"Great," Fang said sarcastically. "Can't we stay here for a few more days? You can't even stand for more than a few minuets."

"Oh, I intend to stay here for a week at least," I sighed, snuggling into his shoulder.

He put an arm around me, his chin resting on the top of my head. "We'll get through this."

"Like we always do," I finished for him and then we stayed there like that until my cell phone started buzzing.

**Well, another chapter has come and passed. Thanks and enjoy!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 29**

By MyNameIsCAB

"Hello?" Fang answered.

He carried a conversation with Mom, his expression changing from being glad to hear from Mom to some sort of grave look. Fang hung up the phone and his eyes met mine.

"It's Ella."

Oh, crap.

* * *

Ella had been kidnapped. Our suspicions of who landed on the infamous Itex director. Personally, I was angry that we hadn't decided to go home and see them. Not like we would have made it back in time, but now it was time to go home. No matter how much pain and grief it would cost me latter.

"Why don't we just fly?" Gazzy asked. "Call Jeb or something."

I heisted to answer. "Fine, Fang, call him."

He looked at me questioningly, but I nodded again, so he did it, walking to the balcony so his conversation could not be overheard.

"So we get to go home?" Nudge asked.

"That depends," I calculated. "We have to save Ella."

And I was still the leader, sitting up in bed proudly almost. As serious as this situation was, I almost smiled.

"I hope she's okay," Angel commented.

"She'll be fine, but we have to get there soon."

"Jeb says to meet him at the airport. Guess it's time we check out," Fang started to get our things together. Everyone chipped in, and I sat on the bed watching.

* * *

We flagged down a cab and got a ride to the airport where Jeb had a private jet. He was coming back to Arizona with us, it was the one condition he had if we were flying by plane back near home.

"What about Marian Janssen?" Fang asked as the plane was taking off.

"Something tells my rescuing Ella was going to have to do with whatever we were going to do in Arizona anyway," I muttered. "Can you pop out the foot rest?"

Fang bent down and pressed a button. The foot rest shot out, bumping my injured leg. I winced, but the pain wasn't that bad.

"Sorry," Fang said as he got back into his seat.

"No, it's okay," I said, leaning my head against his shoulder.

His hand found mine as my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Max, wake up," Fang whispered.

I lifted my head off his shoulder and he handed me my crutches. We filed off the plane to find Mom waiting for us in a car. Silently, we piled in. Fang held the car door open for me, gripping my arm to give me support.

"Thanks," I muttered.

He nodded solemnly and got in, shutting the door. I caught a glimpse of Mom in the mirror. She looked like she had been crying. Her hair was messy, and not brushed. Suddenly I felt guiltier that we hadn't come home like she had asked.

"Mom, I'm sorry we didn't come home sooner," I blurted out.

She shook her head, her voice slightly hoarse. "There was nothing you could do."

I opened my mouth to say more, but Fang lay a hand on my leg to silence me. The rest of the car ride was quiet. No one else dared to speak.

* * *

"What…no, I'm coming!" I argued with Jeb.

"If you want to get Ella back, you're slowing us down," Jeb said. "You can't walk and you're too weak to fly."

I glanced at Fang for help, but his eyes were fixated on the table. He knew whatever defense he had would not be enough.

"Forcing yourself is risking permanent damage," Jeb frowned. "You're lucky the bullet didn't get your knee."

I knew this was an argument I was going to lose, but I didn't want to sit around at home being a waste of space.

"Then there must be something I can do, even if I don't come," I said slowly, choosing my words carefully. You know, I sort of have a way with words sometimes.

Jeb nodded. "Marian Janssen's facility is in the side of a cliff. The entrance is on the top of the cliff, accessibly by care. You can drive, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Then perhaps you're coming after all. You can be the getaway driver. We're leaving tomorrow. Rest well tonight," Jeb announced.

* * *

"Max, what the heck are you doing?" Fang asked, walking into his room. I was laying on his bed.

"Fang, I don't want to be here alone," I told him. "It makes me feel useless."

He sighed. "I don't want to see you get hurt again. Coming with us, even if you're just going to stay in a car, is dangerous."

"Stop being so protective," I frowned.

He sighed. "I'm only this way because I love you."

There was some kind of passion in that statement. But nothing Fang could say would ever change my mind.

"I'm not going to be able to change your mind anyway," Fang sighed, reading my expression. "But don't say I didn't try to stop you."

"I know, Fang," I met his eyes.

He looked away. "Promise me you won't do anymore than Jeb asks."

"I'm not promising anything."

"Then…" He paused. "Just…I don't want to see you suffer."

"Sometimes we have to suffer so help others," I told him.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, then got into bed next to me. Then he turned his back to me and said nothing else.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 30**

By MyNameIsCAB

"And why are you letting her drive?" I could hear Mom and Jeb arguing in the hallway when I woke early that morning.

"Because there's a chance that I won't make it out. There's something I have to do in that facility…and it could mean that I'm not coming back," Jeb said in a hushed tone.

"So Fang can drive," my Mom pointed out.

"Yes, but other than him, no one else can," Jeb went on. "And who else can comfort Ella better than Max. Besides, we don't want you do be in danger."

"But you'd rather put Max in danger?" My mother did not sound happy with Jeb's decisions to let me tag along so I could drive the car.

"But there are things that she knows that you'll never understand. When it comes to running away from Erasers and other things. You don't understand. Max was born a leader. Keeping her here is not in our interest. There's a war going on out there, a war raging out of eye of the public, but one day, it'll get big."

I almost felt a little grateful that Jeb was sticking up for me. There was a part of me that felt guilty and also that part that still didn't trust him yet, but he was getting close to gaining some sort of trust. Well, maybe.

"Fine," my mother sighed. "Please…all of you come back alive."

"There's only so little I can do," Jeb muttered, almost so low I couldn't make out the words.

Then footsteps went down the hall and the conversation was out of range. Fang sat up abruptly, muttering and then looked at me.

"Dreaming?" I asked him.

He nodded, sucking in a deep breath and blinking. "More like a nightmare, Max."

His tone sounded like he didn't want to discuss it now. Slowly, he got out of bed and stumbled over to the desk, uncapping the canister that held my medicine. He handed me the same two pills I've been taking and a bottle of water. I swallowed, using the water to push the pills down.

"What are you wearing today?" he asked. "I'll go get clothes for you."

I had been so used to staying in bed for the past week that I hadn't thought about changing. He looked at me, waiting for a response.

"I don't know Fang," I sighed. "Just grab me a pair of jeans. I'll wear one of your shirts."

He nodded and headed to my room to go find jeans. Some minutes later, he came back with my jeans and went to the bathroom to change himself. I started to wonder what he had been dreaming about.

* * *

It was time to go. Jeb had kindly given me an extra dosage of pain killers so I could get there without going through too much pain. We took a van. Jeb piled into the back with the others.

"Fang, ride shot gun," Jeb pointed with a half smile at his own joke.

Nodding, Fang took the seat in the front to my right. I realized we could see the others in the back through a small window, but the window was closed and we couldn't hear them.

"Are you sure about this?" Fang asked, closing the door.

"Surer than ever," I sighed. "You know I wasn't going to stay put at home anyway."

He gave me a half smile. "I figured."

As I pulled out of the driveway, Mom waved at us. Fang lifted a hand, and I smiled. Somehow, I knew that wasn't anyway assuring to Mom. We were off, now following some unpaved dirt road towards red rocks in the distance.

* * *

"Almost there!" Jeb had opened the small window dividing us and was now giving me directions. Fang had just dozed off, but immediately stirred when Jeb started to give orders and stuff.

"Okay, once we stop, Max," Jeb started to tell me. "You'll stay in the van. Stay low, but watch out for guards. We're going to leave the car near the entrance. Since Marian Janssen thinks she hasn't been discovered yet, the only security is the camera system which we'll shut off. So if you have need to come out of the car, it'll be safe. But don't come out unless it's an absolute emergency."

"Got ya," I gave a half hearted salute as I put the car into park. It appeared we were here now.

"And Max, if we don't return in the next hour, assume the worst and get out of here," Fang added.

"That wasn't the plan, Fang," Jeb frowned, I could see him in the rearview mirror.

"But it is now," Fang said passively. "She has more importance than us in whatever she has to do."

"Fang…" I was going to say something, but he cut me off.

"That's how it's gonna be," Fang said firmly. "Now let's go. An hour Max. And if you get the feeling something went wrong, get out of here too."

The others were filing out of the back and Fang met my eyes. "And I love you too."

"I love you…" I squeezed Fang's hand before he tried to give me a reassuring smile. Then he was out of the van and I was alone, watching the flock and Jeb run off in the distance.

* * *

(Third Person-Angled To Fang)

Fang threw another punch at a human guard. Luckily, no Erasers had shown up yet and humans were like fragile toothpicks. They were easy to hurt. It almost made Fang feel bad for them.

"Fang, watch your back!" Jeb shouted.

Spinning around, Fang landed a kick into the man who tried to sneak up behind him. The man crumpled to the ground, unconscious for the moment.

"We gotta move," Jeb said. "This way."

Fang nodded to the others, who he didn't understand why they were looking to him if it was okay to follow Jeb. Then they followed.

Winding down hallways that had been carved into the side of a cliff was strange. Fang actually didn't think it was a bad idea if they could live in the side of the cliff. Max would probably disagree with him, but it definitely made a good hiding place from humans.

"Hello Jeb!" Marian Janssen appeared in front of them. "Decided to come back, have you?"

"No," Jeb frowned. "I'm coming for Ella. Give her back."

"I don't think I can do that," the Itex director said. "We're going to need her for our next big thing."

Jeb suddenly pulled out a gun that Fang didn't know Jeb had. Marian Janssen held up her hands.

"Tell me where she is or I'll put an end to your life," Jeb growled.

"And how do I know you won't kill me anyway?" Marian Janssen asked.

"Because you're going to show us where Ella is," Angel suddenly said.

Fang looked at Angel, she was concentrating on the Itex director.

"Okay…I will show you where Ella is." And with that, Marian Janssen was leading them down the hall.

"Nice work," Gazzy slapped high fives with Angel and then they continued walking. Fang couldn't help but laugh a little.

They were lead into a room, which Fang calculated was close to the edge of the cliff because the floor was made of thick glass and you could see that you were actually hanging off. Ella lay on the floor, but nothing appeared to be wrong with her.

"She's just drugged," Angel announced. "That's what Marian Jansen is thinking."

"Oh, okay," Iggy said. "And what else is she thinking."

"Get Ella and go, Fang," Jeb said. "I have to go collect other things from a computer. Angel, tell her to lead me there."

Angel did and so Jeb and she were gone with the Itex director. Fang picked up Ella in his arms and started to lead the way out. Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge followed behind him closely.

"Mom…" Ella moaned.

Fang looked down at Ella. "Ella…It's Fang."

"Fang…" Ella muttered, opening her eyes. "What's happening?"

"We're going to get you out of here," Fang said.

She closed her eyes and fell silent again. Fang didn't exactly want to talk to her anyway.

"There's the way we came out!" Gazzy pointed.

And then they burst through the exit door.

An Eraser stood there, smiling hungrily. "Hello, Fang."

* * *

**Thanks, please R&R. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter coming soon, as always.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 31**

By MyNameIsCAB

(Third Person-Angled Towards Fang)

Fang recognized the Eraser. It was the one that he had been fighting with in Chicago. An Eraser he also recognized from when Erasers were chasing them non-stop, but Fang didn't know his name. It had been some boy at the school that Fang saw every once in a while before Jeb took them away. Fang had never said much to him.

"Give me the girl and you all go free," the Eraser growled.

"No," Fang started to step back, but the Eraser was suddenly in front of him and grabbed Ella, punching him in the face, knocking Fang out.

* * *

(First Person-Max)

I watched in the window as an Eraser appeared in front of Fang. To my horror, it grabbed Ella and knocked Fang out. If there was a reason to get out of the car, it was now. I didn't care what Jeb and Fang had said to me, but they were going to get killed. Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge were the only ones left standing. Where were Angel and Jeb?

Ignoring the pain, I stepped out of the car and unfurled my wings. At least I could fly now…well sort of. It was still a struggle.

Heading towards the Eraser, I could see it standing at the edge of the cliff. Nudge was screaming and Gazzy was doing a really bad job at negotiating to get Ella back. At least he was trying.

"Don't you even think about it," I said, landing next to a clueless Iggy, leaning on him for support.

"Wha…" Iggy was really confused. But there wasn't time to explain. "Max, is that you?"

"Yea," I answered, then turned my attention back to the Eraser. "Give us Ella."

"No, I think I'd rather see her fall to her death," the Eraser grinned evilly and threw her over the edge, just like that. Her screams echoed in the canyon bellow. I took off flying, after Ella who was dropping with great speed. Sometimes I forget that humans fall faster.

"Max!" It sounded like Fang. Maybe he had come to.

Halfway to the bottom of the canyon, I grabbed Ella and then started to fly up. Man, she was heavy.

"Max…" Ella wrapped her arms around me, sounding very frightened.

When I made it to the top, I set Ella to the ground gently, and then collapsed, breathing heavily.

"Max," Fang was running towards me. I watched Ella go to Iggy, who took her in gently. For some reason, I smiled. Maybe I knew all along that Ella had a thing for Iggy and Iggy had a thing for Ella. Or maybe Iggy was just being nice.

"Max," Fang kneeled down next to me. He looked worried, but just for a moment as he regained his composure. "You know that dream I had last night…well it was about you. It was about you falling off a cliff and dying…and I really thought that's what was going to happen when you went after Ella."

"Fang…" I was going to say more, but I was so out of breath and exhausted that nothing did.

"But you're okay…" Fang put his arm under mine and helped me up. "C'mon, there's some water in the van."

"But what about Jeb…and Angel….and the Eraser…" I said between breaths.

"The Eraser fled," Fang frowned. "We're still waiting on Jeb and Angel."

Fang brought me the van and opened the back, letting me sit down as he found a bottle of water. I drained half the bottle and then closed my eyes, trying to make the throbbing pain in my leg go away.

"Is Ella still attached to Iggy?" I asked Fang.

He chuckled. "Yep."

I smiled and took another sip of water. "Exactly where are Jeb and Angel?"

"Angel used her _mind powers_ to tell Marian Janssen to lead them to go collect some computer information. That's how we found Ella," Fang explained. "I hope they come back because I think that Eraser was going to find back up."

That worried me a little that Angel was with Jeb, but I told myself that Angel would be okay. It would be any minute that the two of them burst through the doors.

"Hey," Gazzy appeared next to Fang. Then he smiled, deviously. "I thought you guys were like making out back here or something."

"Shut up," Fang snapped.

"Jeez, sorry," Gazzy held up his hands in defeat. "Where did we put the water?"

Fang grabbed another bottle and threw it to Gazzy. "Heads up."

The bottle hit Gazzy and he stuck his tongue out at Fang. After a moment, Gazzy sat down next to me. "Did you see Ella and Iggy?"

Fang nodded.

"Ooh and Nudge was getting jealous," Gazzy went on.

"Sure," I said.

"No, really," Gazzy insisted. "I really think Nudge sort of likes Iggy."

"Whatever you say, Gaz," I answered, finishing my water.

* * *

Jeb and Angel came out some ten minutes later. Fang drove home and I rode shotgun this time. According to Angel and Jeb, they had left Marian Janssen in a state of confusion. Ella was still very much attached to Iggy, who seemed very cool about it. He didn't say much or do anything, but then again, he is blind and it's hard to read his feelings.

"I really thought I might lose you when you went after Ella," Fang admitted.

"I can fly," I reminded him jokingly.

He chuckled a little. "I'm serious."

"I know," I nudged him in the shoulder. "Did I ever say I didn't?"

Fang shook his head, a smile forming.

* * *

We arrived home, Mom overjoyed to see Ella and that all of us were safe. Fang seemed more concern about getting me to rest. So now I lay in his bed, listening to Jeb question Ella. I couldn't pick up any of the answers or the questions. Fang would tell me later and I was tired. Maybe I did need rest.

Of course, rest doesn't come easy when your leg is still throbbing with pain. There were a few times I could have sworn I'd rather have no leg than deal with the pain. Sure, medicine numbed the pain, but the pain was just hiding, waiting to jump out at me again.

The only thing that really made it go away was Fang. A natural painkiller. No swallowing required and there was only one in the world.

And lucky me, Fang was mine.

* * *

**Thanks for reading once again!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 32**

By MyNameIsCAB

In the next few days, the pain went away and I could walk again. Thank God. Hobbling around was no fun, but I did love to see Fang at my aid almost every moment of the day.

But I worried about Ella, who still seemed very shaken by getting kidnapped by Marian Janssen. The evil Itex director had planned to genetically change Ella to be some kind of perfect human being. The last time I checked, Marian Janssen's version of perfect was that Omega kid from when we totally caused mass chaos at the Itex headquarters.

Currently, Jeb was working on going through all the information that he stole from Marian Janssen's computers. There was a lot of information about old Itex plans that had failed, or plans that were in the process of being worked on, none that sparked high danger of anyone. Jeb had hoped there would be more about what Itex was planning on doing, but so far, there was nothing but old junk.

"Perhaps it's in code or disguised or something," Angel suggested.

"Yeah, maybe Nudge can hack into it," Gazzy offered.

"Mind as well give it a try," Jeb nodded, backing away from the laptop.

Nudge sat down, placed her fingers on the keyboard and started to type. I sat on the couch next to her, watching as her fingers flew. Boxes would pop up on the screen and she would type in some more stuff, but in the end, it came out to nothing but decoding where the old headquarters of Itex had been. Eventually, we gave up.

"Maybe the information is really useless," Fang said.

"But there was supposed to be valuable information on there," Jeb sighed. "I was just so sure…"

"You can't be sure about anything," I told him. The flock and I had trusted Jeb, and we were _sure_ that he was on our side when he suddenly betrayed us and then came back.

Jeb let out a deep breath and closed the laptop. "I think I'll take it to New York and let some people work on it."

The idea of Jeb leaving made me want to do flips in the air, upside down. With Jeb around, we barely had any freedom. He was being too protective, like he had been when we thought of him as a father, but now we still didn't see why we should trust him.

Anyway, the Voice hadn't spoken to me in a while and I wished it would because there just had to be something wrong that we would have to go fix. There was still President Logan Charles to follow up on. According to the news, he was in Washington, DC, negotiating some new treaty with Russia.

What worried me was that the Voice had been silent for so long. Usually it made some rude remarks or something, but it was silent. Even Fang was growing concerned about it. Every day he would ask if I heard anything. The answer was always no.

"Maybe we should just enjoy the time we have without worrying about saving the world," Fang whispered that night as we lay in bed.

"But we are worrying about it," I reminded him.

He inched closer to me. "But we're not teetering on the edge of death."

"Okay, that's true," I sighed. He was probably right. Why should we waste our time worrying when we could just be taking it slow, letting things just flow however they needed to.

"Goodnight," Fang breathed into my ear, wrapping his arms around me.

"G'night, Fang," I smiled.

* * *

Jeb departed quite abruptly the next day, leaving early. He didn't even say good bye, just left a note that he had to leave. Fang and I had heard him because he accidentally tripped over the flower pots by the front door, but everyone else remained asleep.

"Why wouldn't he tell us he was leaving?" I asked.

"Dunno," Fang yawned tiredly. "Maybe he doesn't think we care."

"I think he's up to something," I said.

"Okay, maybe your voice will enlighten us," Fang told me. "Like Buddha!"

"That's not funny," I frowned. "Figuring out what Jeb is up to isn't going to improve our lives like Buddha!"

Fang chuckled and turned to face me in bed. "Jeez, it was just a joke Max."

I punched him lightly and he just laughed again. He probably didn't know a thing about Buddha…but then again, I could have Buddha all wrong too.

"I smell food," Fang suddenly said, sitting up.

"Smells like Mom's burnt bacon and toast," I joked as he hopped out of bed.

* * *

We sat around the breakfast table, a seat empty where Jeb would have sat. Mom seemed a little ticked off that Jeb had left without any warning the day before. Ella was just happy Jeb was gone because she had to sit next to him whenever we ate at home, which was almost always because of the attention we caused in public.

"Why do you guys hate Jeb so much?" Ella asked me.

"Why? Because he's a dirty rotten back stabber," Gazzy added, stabbing his eggs with his fork loudly to emphasize.

"We trusted him once," Fang added quietly.

"And we thought he had died. It broke our hearts," Iggy admitted as he felt around for his fork. "Well, it put a lot of depressing thoughts in our head at least."

Ella looked at me. "Exactly what did you do when he was gone and before you found me?"

"Hid away," I answered shortly, and then decided to go into more detail. "From Erasers, half human half wolf things, trying to survive. Then the people from that evil School took Angel and we had to go rescue her. I don't think any of us want to go into detail what happened to us when we were stuck at the School."

"You know, Jeb actually got us out of the School." Nudge tore off the crust of her toast as she talked. "We have that to thank him for, if we're going to thank him for anything."

"Yea, you gotta admit he taught us some stuff we couldn't survive without," Iggy agreed.

"But we still don't trust him," I said firmly.

Fang nodded. "He has yet to earn our trust back."

* * *

The next few days were spent spending our time together leisurely. We were outside, enjoying the nice weather, the heat not quite summer temperature yet. Iggy even grilled up a few steaks which actually tasted good. Being the blind one, Ella didn't think Iggy could cook at all.

Yet every night when I fell asleep next to Fang, I couldn't help but think about how any day the Voice could just pop up and send us off. It could be somewhere close, or somewhere totally out of the country. Sometimes I wished I could pause the world and make time stand still.

If only...


	33. Chapter 33

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 33**

By MyNameIsCAB

The Voice finally spoke to me as I lay in bed next to Fang. I was actually sort of relieved to hear from it. _Max, it appear President Charles Logan is on the move again._

_And we're supposed to follow them?_ I thought.

_Yes, Max. Looks like you're headed to Iowa._

_Great. Any other special instructions, Voice?_

It replied in its rather boring monotone. _Not right now._

Then it was gone just like that. I sighed deeply.

"What?" Fang muttered. I thought he was asleep because we had finally fallen silent after talking for an hour.

"Voice," I said, feeling him move closer to me. "President Charles again…Iowa."

Fang's breath was right on the back of my neck. "So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, I guess," I told him. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, tomorrow sounds good," he agreed with me.

Looks like we were going to be on the move again.

* * *

Saying goodbye was always the hardest part. It hurt a little more each time and it always made all of us think how we might not come back alive. This was the time when all reality was finally faced and where promises were made or broken. I hated goodbyes.

"Will you come back soon?" Ella asked as she embraced me one last time.

"You bet." There was a promise that would probably be broken, but saying that felt better than saying maybe or hopefully.

"Call us," Mom said. "When you get the chance and let us know you're still alive. At least every other day."

"I will," I nodded.

Ella said goodbye to the rest of the flock. Then we moved further away, unfurled our wings and shot up into the air. As good as it seemed to fly, there was this feeling that I'd rather be on the ground and at home.

**This chapter will be updated tomorrow...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 34**

By MyNameIsCAB

Iowa was very different to us. It was so vast, covered in many plains of farmland. I was amazed about how so much corn could be grown. Our flights became longer because all we passed were small towns and landing in any of them would probably cause a commotion. News probably travels faster in small towns. It always seems like everyone knows each other, even if they do live miles apart on farms.

Perhaps President Logan Charles decided to come here because it was just so secluded. Or so it seemed sometimes. There were some goodly populated places where we could find a place to eat and maybe sleep at some small motel.

I was afraid to know what I was going to find here in Iowa with the flock. A part of me wished that someone else would just deal with the president, but then again, no one else knew his dirty little secret except us, Mom, Ella, and Jeb.

"I hate corn," Gazzy stated as we flew over another field. "And I absolutely refuse to eat any too."

"No one said we were having any corn," I remarked.

"Yes, but I'm just saying," Gazzy shrugged.

I looked back to check up on the flock. Gazzy was just a few feet behind me, frowning upon the corn field we were passing by now. Angel and Nudge flew beside Iggy, carrying on a conversation I could not hear over the wind. Fang was just being his old self again, quietly scanning the fields.

He felt my gaze and glanced at me before looking back at the corn. "I never want to grow corn."

"And no one said we were going to grow any corn either," I sighed with exasperation.

Fang chuckled and gave me a half smile. Sometimes I wondered how I was still so madly in love with him.

* * *

Here we stand in Des Moines, the capital and largest city in Iowa. It was nice to see population for once. For once, I didn't see any corn fields either.

"So, what now?" Fang asked quietly, moving next to me like a shadow.

Truthfully, I had no freaking clue. The Voice had led us where we were now, but didn't tell us what we were going to do now that we were at the capitol of Iowa. A wave of frustration swept over me. I hated not knowing what to do.

"Let's go check out a newspaper," I decided suddenly. "We haven't caught up on the news."

Fang nodded and I started to lead us towards a newspaper stand. I pulled out a dollar and picked up a USA Today. I got my quarter back and we sat on the bench, Fang and I hunched over the newspaper reading different sections. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge waited impatiently.

"Here's a small article about the incident we caused," Fang pointed out.

I read through it slowly. The secret service had claimed that the empty warehouse was being used as a stopping place and intruders came with weapons. It was a very bad cover up story if you asked me, but I guess the public was dumb enough to believe that.

There wasn't much other news. The whereabouts of the president to the US public was not stated anywhere in the paper. I guessed where the president was wasn't a concern to anyone. Sometimes I wondered if the public even cared.

"Well, should we go find a place to stay for the night?" Fang asked, folding up the newspaper.

"Yea, all right," I nodded and then turned to the rest of the flock. "Let's go guys, it's time to find a place to stay at."

"Can we get some chow?" Gazzy asked.

Nudge nodded in agreement.

"All right, we'll get some food too," I promised.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this was short too, but I've been having some problems with my thumb. It's hard to type with a brace. I also banged up my knee real good, so it'll be slow for the next few weeks. Sorry. I promise we'll have a better chapter packed with Fax, action, and some drama.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 35**

By MyNameIsCAB

Right now, I was lying in bed wishing I didn't have to get up. There was a part of me that really wondered if it was possible for me to save the world. Personally, I was starting to think that world just needed to save itself like people should throw out their own garbage.

"Max…" Fang yawned tiredly as he walked back from Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel's room. "Are you planning on getting' up?"

"No," I rolled to my side.

He got into the bed and wrapped his arms around me. "C'mon, you gotta."

I breathed in deeply, taking in his soapy scent from his shower last night. Once he let go of me, I got up and trudged into the others' room. Nudge and Gazzy were playing cards and Angel was flipping through TV channels trying to agree on something to watch with Iggy, who was only actually listening.

"Max, I'm starving!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Okay, we'll get some food," I replied exasperatedly. "Why is everyone always hungry?"

Gazzy shrugged and returned to his card game. It seemed like all we had accomplished was finding food these past few days. According to the Voice, the president and Marian Janssen weren't arriving until next week. Somehow I always hated being early.

"Everyone get dressed," I said. "We're going out to eat today. I'm not ordering room service again after they forgot to deliver our food last night."

I went back to my room and grabbed clothes out of one of the backpacks to change into. When I returned to the other room changed, the others were all fully dressed. Gazzy and Nudge were back at their card game.

"All right, let's go," I headed towards the door, Fang following.

Iggy made it out the door as he bumped into the bed and wall a few times. I guess he hadn't quite sorted out where the location of all the furniture and walls were.

We headed down the hall and to the elevator. Gazzy pressed the button for the lobby and then we jolted downwards. I never liked elevators because they made me feel confined. Flying was the best way to travel if you asked me.

Once we exited the elevator, I led the way out the door. We crossed the street and to a small café that had outdoor seating. Sitting outdoors was always the best option in case we got attacked. A waiter seated us and we flipped open the menus.

In all truth I wasn't all that hungry. I watched Fang flip back and forth before his eyes met mine. He didn't seem hungry either. Everyone else seemed to have a big appetite, but there was a growing feeling that I had that something was going to happen.

"You wanna split a plate of waffles?" Fang asked in a low tone.

I nodded.

"I'll ask for them to split the order onto two plates," Fang replied.

Our waiter came back and we ordered quickly. Gazzy ordered a Mexican omelet. Somehow I knew that being in a confined place with him later wasn't a good idea.

"Don't look now but someone's watching us," Fang murmured as he stared at his knife.

"What do they look like?" I questioned.

"They don't fit in with their black suits," Fang said. "They're facing away from us now."

I looked up to see two men leaning against the wall across the street. They were facing each other, but they appeared to be talking into some device. When they started to turn towards us, I looked away and set my eyes on Fang. "What are we going to do?"

"You're asking me?" Fang asked, sounding almost amused. "Isn't that your job, to know what to do?"

I frowned at him, but he just chuckled. Then, more seriously, he spoke again. "I don't know Max. I'd love to go and beat their asses."

"Do you think they're with the CIA or FBI or something?" Iggy said. I didn't even notice he was listening to our conversation.

"Maybe. They remind me of that darn secret service agents that shot Max," Fang said. I could have sworn that it pained Fang to mention me getting hurt.

"They do sort of look like them," I agreed after a moment.

Iggy shrugged. "I wish I could get closer. If I were close enough, I can hear the buzz of their communication devices."

"You can actually hear that?" I asked.

"Yea," Iggy nodded. "They have a certain frequency that's different from other devices."

"Oh, okay," I sighed, not wanting him to go on explaining. "Keep an eye on our surroundings."

Fang nodded and surveyed the area around us. There were no other suspicious looking people, but I still got the feeling that there were more people watching us now. Or maybe I was just being paranoid.

"Let's eat quickly," I said as the waiter brought our food. "The last thing we need is another disaster."

Our luck had been bad lately. I was just hoping for once that luck would be on our side.


	36. Chapter 36

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 36**

By MyNameIsCAB

"Would you like the check now?" the waiter asked us politely.

"Yea, that would be great," Fang spoke up suddenly.

His eyes met mine. He sensed something was wrong.

"Okay, I'll be back in a moment," the waiter left.

"I swear there's something going on here," Fang whispered. "Get ready to take off if we're attacked."

I whispered to the others and the all nodded discretely, not wanting to cause attention that we had found out people were watching us.

"Here's your bill," the waiter placed it in front of Fang.

Fang pulled out some cash and placed it on the small tray with the check. "Keep the change, sir."

"Thank you," the waiter smiled. "But I'm sorry I have to do this."

And with that, he swung a punch at Fang, knocking Fang backwards and his shoulder hit another chair.

"GO!" I shouted.

The others ran and jumped into the air, their wings shooting out as they took off. I kicked the waiter in the chest and he fell to the ground with a great "oof" sound. He dropped the money Fang had given him and I picked it up.

Fang scrambled to his feet, his hand rubbing his shoulder. "Go, Max!"

I took off, and I watched as Fang scanned the area once more before following me. His hand was still planted onto the shoulder he had hit the chair with.

"Keep flying!" Fang shouted. "Don't stop, no matter what happens. They're going to come after us."

I nodded and faced towards the others who were just a little further ahead of us. Finally, I pulled up next to Iggy, tapping his hand twice to let him know it was me.

"Max, what happened?" he asked.

"Someone was watching us," I answered.

Fang came up to my left, still holding his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Just fine," Fang muttered.

Something told me he was lying, but up in the air while we were flying was not a good time to argue with Fang.

"Max!" Iggy suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me down. We were losing altitude fast, but Iggy never let go of me. In the distance, I could hear a gunshot. It was a sniper. We were still targets.

"Awww crap," Fang dropped quickly next to me. His arm was bleeding.

"Fang…"

"I'm fine, Max," Fang muttered. "Just blood. It's not like I haven't been hurt before."

To my relief, it wasn't bleeding that badly. Maybe it was just a graze. Hopefully, it was just that.

"Everybody down!" Iggy shouted.

Quickly, we descended. I landed first, and watched Fang come down, stumbling to regain his footing, his hand over his bleeding wound.

"Great, we're near another corn field!" Gazzy screamed.

"Gaz, shut up," Fang snapped, sitting down on a big rock.

The city could still be seen, but we were now out of range of any sniper rifles. I looked at Fang's wound. It was a deep graze, but it didn't hit the bone or any arteries because the bleeding was slowing.

"Here," I pulled off my belt and tightened it around his arm. "We can clean it up later. You're shirt's black anyway so now one will notice."

He nodded. "Thanks."

I turned to the rest of the flock. Gazzy was still frowning at all the corn. I don't know why it bothered him so much, but it did.

"What are we going to do?" I hated that question. Sometimes I wished people didn't expect so much from me.

"I don't know," I sighed. "It's probably not safe to go back. Is there anything we absolutely need from the hotel?"

Everyone shook their head.

"Okay…" I sighed. "But we still need to figure out what the president is doing."

"We could stay in the corn fields," Fang grimaced, looking at Gazzy.

"NO!" Gazzy protested, but he found Fang's joke funny because he busted out laughing along with Nudge and Angel. Even Iggy cracked a smile.


	37. Chapter 37

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 37**

By MyNameIsCAB

Eventually, we did move away from the corn fields. As the sun started to set, we took off and headed towards a town that had a couple of motels and a museum, which meant that we would fit in with all the tourists. We landed just on the outskirts of the town and walked in unnoticed by the busy tourists and townspeople.

"There's a convenience store," Fang pointed with his good arm. "Let's go get some bandages. I'm bleeding again. I think the wound reopened."

He was casual about what he said, but I still worried. It looked like he was favoring his unhurt arm and grimaced every time he moved his hurt shoulder.

"Wait outside," I told Fang as we came to the store entrance. "I'll go inside with Iggy and Angel. Stay with Nudge and Gazzy."

Fang nodded and headed towards the bench. Nudge and Gazzy followed Fang as I led Iggy and Angel into the store.

_We don't have any money_, Angel entered my head.

_I know, that's why I need you. You'll convince the cashier to give it to us for free._ I glanced at Angel. _I know it's stealing, but Fang needs it._

Angel nodded and we found the aisle with the medical stuff. We took some bandages and then we headed towards the cashier. She looked up at us indifferently. I nodded and Angel looked up at the cashier. After a moment, the cashier took the bandages from Angel and placed them in the bag.

"Have a nice day," she said dreamily as Angel trotted out of the store with the bag.

I followed Angel out of the store, grabbing Iggy by the arm so he would follow.

"I just realized…we don't have any money," Fang looked at Angel questioningly as she held the bag in front of him.

"Mind powers are scary," I whispered.

Fang chuckled and stood up slowly. "Let's go."

We headed to the motel across the street and Angel used her telepathy to convince the manager to let us pay tomorrow. He handed us the keys without a problem. Angel's powers did really scare me sometimes.

"I'm going back to the city to get our stuff," I announced.

Fang's eyes met mine. "I'll go, you stay."

"No, Fang. You're hurt," I frowned. "Stay here. I'll go alone."

Fang stood up, standing right in front of me. "I don't like that idea."

"I don't like your idea either," I told him.

There was a moment of tension as I stood there looking up at him. It was funny how much taller was than me now. I remembered when I was taller than him.

"Fang, we don't have any money," I started. "We can't do anything without it."

He took a step closer, almost touching me now. "No, Max. Let me go."

I pushed him away and he stumbled backward into Gazzy, holding his shoulder and now breathing heavily.

"Fang…"

"Just go, Max," he growled, his hand still on his shoulder. "Who needs you anyway?"

That hurt. A lot. But I was too angry and I left the room, running out the door and behind the motel where I headed back to Des Moines, Iowa.

* * *

(Third Person--The Flock without Max)

Fang sat on the bed, staring angrily at the floor. He was mad at himself for arguing with Max. He just wanted her to be safe and it had irritated her. Now his shoulder was throbbing. Max had pushed him pretty hard.

"Fang, what were you thinking?" Iggy asked as he stumbled into the room. "You know changing her mind is a difficult thing."

"I…I don't know what I was thinking," Fang muttered.

Iggy took a seat on the couch. "She didn't want to hurt you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she loves you," Iggy continued.

"I wish I never said any of that bad stuff to her," Fang admitted.

"She knows that…well, she'll realize it sooner or later," Iggy assured him. "You owe her an apology though. Max just didn't want you to get hurt anymore."

Fang sighed. "Yea, I know."

* * *

**I know that some of the chapters have seemed short lately, but if you didn't know, I'm currently writing two other Max Ride FanFics (Shadows of the Flock and Through the Pouring Rain). I promise to give Love, Pain, and Wings some better work soon, so please forgive me. Thanks for reading!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 38**

By MyNameIsCAB

Sometimes I didn't understand why Fang was such a difficult person. I mean, sure his wound wasn't life threatening, but he would probably be a better target now that he was hurt and I wasn't going to risk that by letting him go by himself.

Arriving back at the city, I got into the hotel and scanned the lobby. Seeing no one suspicious, I went to the elevator and rode up to the third floor. I pulled out my room key and headed down the hall, listening for anyone following me.

I opened the door to find the room undisturbed. Grabbing our belongings and stuffed them into the two backpacks. Since I was here, I mind as well get everything instead of leaving things behind. Deciding it was best not to go out the lobby, I went to the balcony, jumped, and my wings shot out picking up the wind.

* * *

(Outskirts of Des Moines, Iowa-The Flock without Max)

Fang sat on his motel bed, wrapping the bandages around his wound that he had struggled to clean. He thought about how much easier this would have been if Max had been here and he hadn't pushed her away. He was so stupid.

But he worried about Max anyway. He expected her to be back by now. No, maybe he was just being paranoid. She probably was delaying her arrival back to get away from him.

* * *

(Max's POV)

I landed near the cornfields that Gazzy despised so much and stood there for a moment. Honestly, I didn't want to go back and see Fang now. All I wanted to do was go and be alone for a while. Maybe I could just sit among the corn. I mean, they had ears, so wouldn't they listen?

My thoughts had been racing since I took off from the balcony. Questions from Fang to Jeb had surfaced throughout my flight. I felt a little dizzy for a moment and sat down on the ground, trying to clear my head.

_Max_. Stupid Voice was back. I wasn't glad to hear it either.

_What?_ I thought back.

_Don't be stupid. Talking to corn isn't going to help accomplish anything._

_What if I don't want to accomplish anything?_ I snapped back.

The Voice spoke again in its monotone. _Now, Max. You know better._

"Do I?!" I shouted angrily, standing up and shooting back up in the air.

At least I could run from Fang, but the Voice I couldn't. It was still nagging me. _Max, please just go back to the motel._

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

I landed at the edge of the town, tears pouring out. Now I felt like I wanted to see Fang.

* * *

Instead of going to the motel, I went into one of the restaurants in town and got a table by myself. Half of me didn't want to go face Fang, so I decided I'd go get some food. Too bad for the others, I didn't feel like worrying about them right now.

"What can I get you?" the waiter asked.

"Um…" I stared at the menu. "A burger with a side of fries and a milkshake."

"That all?' the waiter said in a drawl.

I nodded and he walked away.

It took a half hour for the food to come, but I didn't care. I knew Fang would end up worrying about me. Maybe if I was gone for a little longer than I should, he would learn his lesson about arguing with me.

My eyes wandered to the TV which was airing a Red Sox VS Phillies game. The Sox were leading by three runs and the game looked like it was just about over already. Once that game ended, it switched over to a Cubs VS the Rays. It just started and a watched for a little while, going through my food slowly.

"Are you done yet?" the waiter asked. "Because we got people waiting."

"I'll pay now," I muttered, ticked off by the waiter's rude manners. "Sorry, I'm just watching the game."

The waiter frowned and put the check on the table. I handed him the exact change and stood up. "I'll be leaving now."

No tip for him. I walked out, taking one glance at the TV to see Ryan Theriot smoke one over the left field wall.

Getting into my motel room, I found that Fang was already in bed. I thought about sleeping on one of the other beds or the couch, but they were all taken up by the other members of the flock.

Seeing Fang, I decided that my love for him was going to get the better of me eventually and I pulled one of his shirts on before getting in the bed next to him.

"Max?" he murmured.

"Yeah?" I answered, perhaps a little reluctantly.

He turned to face me. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay," I accepted his apology. Something told me that rejecting it would come to a bad outcome. "I'm sorry I pushed you."

"I'm okay," he assured me.

I inched a little closer to him. He kissed my forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Fang." And I kissed him back.


	39. Chapter 39

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 39**

By MyNameIsCAB

According to the Voice, President Logan Charles was staying at the hotel we had been at before we got attacked. I had no desire to go back to it, but I guess I didn't have much of a choice, did I?

"And exactly what are we going to do to the president?" Iggy asked.

"We're going to talk to him," I decided. "We'll tell him our story and see if he'll stop helping Marian Janssen. If he doesn't…then we'll have to take out Marian Janssen ourselves. It's the only way."

We landed on the President's balcony and found the door opened. I went in first. The president was along, sitting on his bed watching TV.

"Mr. President," I cleared my throat.

"You!" he pointed at me. "Sec…"

"Shh…" I silenced him.

I took a few steps closer to him. "All I want to do is talk."

"Talk?" he asked. "Okay, fine…We can do that."

"Thank you," I said politely.

"What do you want?" he questioned.

"Why are you helping Marian Janssen?" I asked.

"Why? Because she's helping the military develop soldier enhancements," the president explained. "It could be a great asset."

"But don't you understand that she's experimented on actual people?" I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"There's nothing wrong with you," the president pointed out. "But Janssen wants you dead anyway because she says you can be a danger."

"Sure, listen to her," I sighed. "But she's killed hundreds of innocent kids. She stole them after their birth and started to experiment on them."

The president shook his head. "You're lying."

"No, President Charles, I'm not lying," I said. "I have seen so many experiments gone wrong and the kid just dies."

"What?" President Charles looked at me with disbelief.

"Ig, come here!" I shouted.

Iggy stumbled in.

"The scientists Janssen hired tried to give Iggy built in night vision," I explained. "He's blind now. And he's lucky nothing else happened to him."

"But he's alive," the president insisted.

"Do you think I like being blind?" Iggy asked. "Hell no! I used to be able to see, but now I can't. There are so many things I wish I could see again."

The president looked sympathetically at Iggy. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Marian Janssen has sent her little minions called Erasers to come and kill us. Erasers start out as cute little kids…but then of course they don't stay that way. Erasers are like werewolves, they've got razor sharp teeth that will rip through your flesh. And God, I'll tell you it'll probably hurt like hell."

"We used to know this kid named Aaron," Iggy said, referring to Ari, just with a different name. "He was turned into an eraser and he became our enemy. Erasers have short life spans and he died at the age of seven."

"He used to be a decent little kid," I added on. "You know they actually put expiration dates on erasers? Aaron died in my arms."

Iggy and I carried on a little bit about Ari, trying to sound convincing with other things that were not exactly the truth, but not lie either. After a while, the president looked like our story was beginning to touch him.

"Fang." It was finally time for Fang to come in. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel followed. We had pretty much planned this whole thing when we were flying towards Des Moines.

"Hello…" the president hesitated as Fang walked in.

"Fang has been beaten up by erasers pretty good," I informed the president. "And he's got the scars to prove it."

Fang hesitated as he unbuttoned his shirt, showing the scar from when Ari had landed Fang in the hospital. We weren't going to tell the president that it had been Ari that attacked Fang though.

The president sort of flinched at the scar. Buttoning his shirt, Fang looked up at the president. "Did she tell you that I got shot yesterday?"

"No…that's terrible," the president said. He sounded intimidated by Fang.

"Well, I did," Fang replied simply. "It's not fun being wanted dead."

"I can give you protection," the president offered us.

"No, we don't want your help. We just want to be," I told him.

"And for Marian Janssen and Itex to be gone," Gazzy added on.

"That too," I agreed.

The president shook his head. "We need the military help."

How could the president be so stubborn? It really frustrated me. I felt like it was no use to try to convince him anymore.

"Well think about it," I sighed. "You have a lot of power. Marian Janssen needs to be locked away, if you ask me."

I turned to the balcony. "Goodbye, Mr. President."

"I'm sorry you got shot," the president stood up, heading towards me.

"I'm here and alive, aren't I?" I said. It was nice he had apologized though.

"I know this doesn't make up for anything," he handed me some cash.

"I can't take that from you." There had to be about over a thousand dollars in that wad.

"No, take it," he insisted. "I'll try to sort this out…I promise. Please take it. Five thousand dollars…just take it."

He forced the cash into my hand. "Now go. Janssen is coming and she shouldn't see you."

I took the money and we went onto the balcony and leaped off.

"Thank you," I said, before turning and taking off myself.

The president watched in awe as we flew away.


	40. Chapter 40

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 40**

By MyNameIsCAB

I really hoped that the president would take the time to think about everything we had told him. Something told me even if he did stop working with Marian Janssen, she would find other ways to torture us or make our lives a living hell. But I mean, at least she wouldn't be tapping into the highest part of the US government.

"I can't believe it!" Gazzy almost screamed. "You told him everything Marian Janssen did to us and he still won't do anything!"

"He said he would think about it," I corrected Gazzy.

"But he's not going to do anything," Gazzy argued. "He's just interested in making the stupid military better."

There was some truth in what Gazzy had said, but something told me that the president was going to let what we just told him so easily.

"Gazzy," I began. "Everything will work out in the end. It always does."

He frowned. "Then the end is far away."

Now that was totally true.

* * *

I sat on the bed of my motel room, dressed in Fang's shirt once again. Fang was actually at the front desk trying to get another motel room so it wasn't so crowded in the only one we had now. Of course, he had taken Angel with him to do some convincing. Wondering how that was going, I got up and closed the curtains over the window.

"I'm totally not sleeping on that couch again," Iggy muttered, sitting down on the couch anyway. "It was hard as a rock. I'd rather sleep on the carpeted floor!"

It seemed like everyone was frustrated that the president wasn't going to do anything for us immediately. The frustration was now turning into irritation.

"Okay, okay," I sighed. "Fang's getting another room and you can have the bed, Ig!"

Just as I was about to say more, Fang burst into the room, new room keys in his hand. "Okay, who wants them?"

"I do!" Iggy stood up, staggering towards Fang.

Fang handed them to Iggy. Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge followed him out to the room across the hall.

"So what did Angel do this time?" I asked.

Fang shrugged. "Made the guy give us the room across for half price."

He sat down on the bed next to me, turning on the TV to the news. We sat quietly, watching the news. There was nothing about the president. That didn't surprise me. Most of the news was the same stories, just different names. Sometimes I wondered if there was a book that had scenarios that happened in the news but they ran out ideas so they just started changing out the names. Doesn't it always seem like someone is missing or someone got killed in a police shooting? Maybe life is just cliché.

"Maybe there's a baseball game on," I suddenly said, not wanting to watch grainy clips of the latest police shooting.

"Okay," Fang nodded, flipping through the channels until we stopped on the Yankee-Mets game.

Baseball didn't really interest me, but it was better than watching what we were watching before and it entertained Fang.

"No, don't do that," he muttered as the Mets' shortstop Jose Reyes overthrew the ball to first baseman Carlos Delgado. Fang was still talking to the TV angrily. "Now Jeter's gonna steal."

After a while, I drifted off and my head fell onto Fang's shoulder. I closed my eyes, feeling for Fang's hand. He took it gently and soon sleep found me.

* * *

I guess it was time to go home now. There was nothing left to do in Iowa, so we took off from the back of the hotel the next morning, heading back to Arizona. Home sweet home.

Part of me didn't want to go home anymore because going home meant we would eventually have to leave again. I hated leaving and saying goodbye to Ella and Mom. It hurt a little more every time.

"Fang," I said started as he came up next to me.

"Yea?" he asked, glancing at me.

"Do you think we should find a place to stay? I don't think staying with Mom is such a good idea anymore. See all the trouble we've caused already?" I told him.

He thought for a moment. "I guess. I mean the others like being with Mom and Ella."

"I know, but I can't stand leaving every time," I admitted.

"And where would we go?" Fang questioned. "Exactly where do you plan where our dream home will be?"

"That's not funny, Fang," I frowned. "I'm being serious."

He nodded. "I know."

I sighed deeply. "But if you have any ideas…tell me."

He gave me half a smile. "Do I ever not tell you anything?"

I smiled and pushed forward a little, leaving a couple of yards between me and the rest of the flock. Sometimes all I wished we could do was just fly and never stop.

**Sorry that took a long time to get a new chapter up. I'm working on it. I promise to have new chapters for all my other fanfics soon too! Thanks for reading!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 41**

By MyNameIsCAB

"Max!"

Ella burst through the front door. It was about dinner time and I hoped that our arrival wasn't too interrupting. Mom came through the front door, smiling like she was happy to see us again. I wondered how she could be so glad to see us after all the trouble we've caused her.

"Hey, Ella," I said as she hugged me.

"I thought you wouldn't come back for a long time," Ella breathed out as she squeezed me.

Ella went on to greet the others. Angel and Nudge both hugged her. Iggy even clumsily embraced Ella. Then Ella stood in front of Fang.

"Hi, Ella," Fang said, glancing over at me.

The look he gave me almost made be burst out laughing. It was like he was pleading for help. Ella then looked over at me. She knew that there were things going on between me and Fang.

"Well are you gonna hug him or what?" I asked with a grin.

Fang looked like I had just written him a death sentence as Ella hugged him too. But he did lightly put his arms around her. Gazzy was still laughing as Ella got to him, ruffling his hair, and then hugging him.

"Haha," I said as Fang walked over to me.

He shrugged. "I thought you didn't want me to hug her."

"Trust me, she isn't coming after you," I whispered, patting his shoulder.

We got inside and Mom started to pull out some more food. Iggy and Nudge made their way over to help her.

Even TV dinners seem better than restaurant food when you're sitting with your family, chatting and laughing and making fun of each other. Even Fang seemed to be getting more social.

We decided not to overwhelm Mom with talking to the president and stuff. It was probably too much to digest anyway. In fact, we didn't tell her much of what we did. I tried to keep the discussion about other things, like Ella's school.

"We didn't last too long when we went to school," I told Ella, remembering Anna Walker who tricked us into trusting her.

"Yea, all the teachers were totally with Itex and trying to kill us," Gazzy said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Yep, we almost didn't make it out alive," Fang added for drama.

Ella seemed amused as Iggy and Fang went back and forth about stories about school. I felt bad that I had even thought about not coming back. Well, I mean we would come and visit, but I mean not staying there when we weren't off trying to save the world and stuff.

* * *

I lay awake with Fang, his arm around me. It seemed like we had been lying there for hours in silence, even though it had only been minutes.

"So I've been thinking about our dream house," Fang whispered jokingly.

I rolled my eyes, glad he couldn't see me in the dark. "Tell me, then."

"We oughta go find an island or somewhere deserted that Itex would never dream of looking," Fang went on.

"And you think we can just find an abandoned island that will meet all of our needs?" I questioned him.

Fang sighed. "It was just a thought."

"Yea, I know," I said softly.

"I mean, where else are we going to hide, Max," Fang said inching closer to me.

"I don't know," I shook my head.

It was like we had nowhere to go. Being on the run wasn't exactly fun. Being at Mom's was fun, but not safe because Itex knew that we would be there.

"We could talk to Jeb," I offered.

"No…He's not to be trusted," Fang said firmly.

"But maybe he could set us up on an island with everything we need," I added.

That was probably a bad idea, involving Jeb in our search for somewhere to stay. After another moment of silence, I sighed. "It was just a thought."

"I know," Fang whispered in my ear.


	42. Chapter 42

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 42**

By MyNameIsCAB

We woke up and found breakfast ready in the kitchen. Ella was flipping through a book. Iggy stumbled into the kitchen like always and Angel and Nudge were already carrying on conversation.

I took a seat next to Ella and Fang sat down next to me. On Ella's right, Iggy took a seat and muttered something like good morning to her. She smiled and I didn't hear what she said back because Fang was scooping food onto my plate for me.

"Thanks," I said.

He shrugged with a half smile. "No problem."

Breakfast went quickly because Ella was off to school today. We helped clean up the plates and headed back to our rooms to change. Mom had to go to her office to check on some animals and do some appointments.

"I was thinking, we should have a place where only we can get to," Fang said as he turned on his laptop.

"Like where?" I asked.

"You know in Jumper how Davy has a house in like the inside of a cliff so no one but he and Millie can get into it?" Fang asked.

"That wasn't in the movie," I looked at him.

"The book, Max," Fang replied. "But we should have it somewhere high up, like in the side of a cliff or something like that so someone would have to go to great lengths to get to where we are."

It was a good idea, but I wasn't carving out the side of a cliff either. "And how exactly are we going to do that, Fang?"

Fang frowned, it was obvious he didn't have an answer. "I don't know."

Iggy stumbled into our room. "How about Canada?"

"It's cold there," Fang said.

"But there's enough trees there that we could hide from things," Iggy suggested. "I'm sure there's some abandoned place or something on sale in the middle of the Canadian forests that's just far enough from civilization so no body would bother to go that far, but we can fly to the town and get stuff."

I liked that idea, but it also had too many what ifs like what if Itex found out or what if some people did find us and we weren't supposed to be there.

Iggy shrugged and walked out of our room, tripping over Fang's backpack.

* * *

By the end of the week, it was obvious that we weren't going to find a suitable place. Every one had ideas, and they were all good, but someone else always had a reason why it wouldn't or couldn't work.

We were giving up now. Maybe coming and going from Mom's was the only option we had for now.

"But forget about finding our own place, what are we doing next?" Gazzy finally asked.

Jeez. I didn't know. The voice had been silent through our days of debating. I didn't want hang around Mom's too long because it might attract Itex to come after us.

"We're just going to monitor what old President Charles does," I sighed.

Fang looked at me, and lowered his voice as the others started conversations among themselves. "No voice, huh?"

I shook my head. "Silent."

He sighed. "Damn that voice."

"Yea, no kidding," I smiled.


	43. Chapter 43

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 43**

By MyNameIsCAB

"Max, wake up."

Fang was shaking me awake. He was standing over me.

"Max!"

"What?" I questioned, sitting up.

"Max…It's Ella…something happened." He pulled me out of bed.

"What happened?" I asked, still confused.

Whatever happened wasn't good because I could now hear sirens coming towards our house.

"Come on," he muttered.

I followed him out of my room and downstairs. Mom was there, kneeling down over Ella.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, I found her here like this," Mom said, sounding panicked. "She's losing too much blood."

I took a step closer, but Fang held me back. "There's a lot of blood."

Then he let go of me and I rushed forward. I couldn't figure out where the blood was coming from.

"Max…" Fang whispered.

I moved backwards, back to where Fang was standing.

"What?" I looked up at him.

"Mom's not going to admit it, but it's her wrists, Max…" he trailed off and looked away.

"No…No…" I shook my head. Ella wasn't that kind of person. Then again, I hadn't spent much time around here lately.

"Max…" Fang cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

"Where is the rest of the flock?" I asked.

Fang shook his head. "Asleep."

The paramedics rushed in a few seconds later. I couldn't watch what they were doing to Ella because all the blood was making me sick. Fang stood silently next to me, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Max, why don't you come with me," Mom asked. "Come on."

"Are we going to the hospital?" I asked, not really wanting to smell the antibacterial stuff like what they had at the School.

"Yea," she nodded. "Come on, Fang can stay here and keep an eye on everything."

Fang nodded, encouraging me to go. "Mom and Ella need you. More than I do."

I met his eyes and then headed out the door. "Thanks, Fang."

Shaking his head, Fang's eyes met mine again. "Anytime."

* * *

Ella was rushed into the operating room and what they did to her in there, I didn't know. I sat with Mom in the waiting room.

"I don't understand…" I said, glancing at Mom. "Why would Ella do that? Try to kill herself?"

"I don't know, Max," Mom sighed. "I…I guess I've been so busy at my office."

"I'm sorry I haven't been around more…I hope this isn't my fault," I said.

"We can't blame ourselves," Mom shook her head.

I opened my mouth to say something, but decided against it and fell silent, just watching the nurses and doctors pass by. It was like sitting and watching the rest of the world go by.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because Mom was shaking me awake and dragging me to Ella's hospital room. She was still sedated from the surgery, but the doctor was speaking to Mom in a hushed tone before leaving. Something told me that whatever the doctor was saying wasn't good at all.

"So?" I questioned Mom.

"Oh…Ella will recover," Mom sighed. "But the doctor wants to put her through a program to help her recover. Maybe she's suffering from an emotional disorder."

I let out a deep breath. "Well, at least she's okay."

Mom nodded. "I was afraid that we might lose her."

I was too, but now I started to think about what could have made Ella cut her wrists. Part of me wanted to blame myself because I was always leaving, always making it hard for Ella. The other part knew there were other reasons for this.

* * *

I woke up on the couch. Ella was asleep now. Mom was passed out on a chair near the bed. She still looked tired, even though she was sleeping. I looked at the clock and it was almost eleven in the morning.

The same doctor came in. Looking over at me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ella's half sister," I said, stifling a yawn.

The doctor nodded. "When your mother wakes up, I need to have a word with her."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Dr. Kaplan," he said.

I nodded. "I'll tell her when she wakes up then."

"Thanks," and then the doctor was gone.


	44. Chapter 44

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 44**

By MyNameIsCAB

Mom woke up a half an hour later. I told her Dr. Kaplan had come in and she hurried out of the room to talk to him.

"Max…"

I looked over at Ella. "Hey, Ella."

"That was stupid…What I did," she sighed.

I nodded. "Yea, it was. You scared me. You scared all of us."

She was avoiding my eye contact, I could tell. But I was still going to talk to her. "Why did you do that Ella?"

She didn't respond. Now I was angry at her. Why wouldn't she tell me?

"Ella?" I said her name, hoping to get an answer, but she just stared at the ceiling.

I leaned back on the couch, now staring at the floor between my legs. Suddenly, I had the biggest urge to get out of the room. I needed air. Fresh air. Maybe it was just that hospital smell. It was overwhelming. Jumping up, I hurried out of the room, feeling sick.

I reached the front of the hospital and burst through the doors, out into the open air. But I ran into someone.

"Max…"

I looked up. It was Fang. He grabbed me by the shoulders. "Hey, are you all right?"

I shook my head, suddenly feeling like I needed to cry. Maybe he sensed that because Fang pulled me close to him, against the warmth of his body.

"Max, everything's gonna be okay," he whispered into my ear, stroking my hair.

He always said that to me, or so it seemed. But it always felt like things were just getting worse. Like we were all spiraling downward into some kind of evil hell. It was like we were stuck in a hole that we can't get out of.

I pressed myself against Fang, my face buried in his shoulder as tears poured out. He held me closer, his arms around me now. Being in his arms made me feel safe, just for a moment I wasn't falling anymore.

* * *

"So what are you doing here?" I asked Fang as we walked into the hospital once I recovered.

He took my hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm here for you."

"But what about the others? Who's watching them?" I asked.

"Mom called and told me to come. Iggy said he can deal with them," Fang assured me.

I let him hold my hand, even after we saw Mom coming towards us. I wasn't going to let go anyways.

"I tried talking to her," I said. "I asked her why and she got all quiet."

Mom sighed. "She wouldn't even say anything to me."

"So exactly what's going to happen next?" Fang asked.

"Therapy…Rehab…Whatever the doctor says," Mom answered.

I glanced at Fang. He looked like he wanted to say more, something comforting. But I guess there was nothing neither of us could say to make Mom feel better.

"Don't blame yourself," I heard myself say.

"What?" Mom said.

"Don't blame yourself," I repeated. "You can't blame yourself for everything bad that happens. It won't help. Trust me."

She nodded. "Okay, thanks."

"Yea, of course," I answered.

We stood there for a few moments in silence. Fang's fingers were still entwined in mine. I squeezed his hand, just to make myself feel better. He squeezed back gently.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest, Max," Mom insisted.

"No, you should get rest too," I offered.

She shook her head. "I have to be here for Ella. Go home and keep an eye on the others for me, okay?"

"Okay," I promised.

Mom forced a smile. "Thank you."

I shook my head. "No problem."

Fang and I watched her leave into Ella's hospital room. We stood there for another few seconds before we headed out and unfurled our wings, taking off in the sky, our hands still together.

But somehow, flying couldn't clear my mind today.

* * *

**Please visit a website I made for all my fanfictions. I'll give you the latest updates about when the next chapters are coming and other news. You might find some interesting facts there. The link is on my profile.  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 45**

By MyNameIsCAB

I sat in the kitchen, stirring around my cereal that was now too soggy to eat. The rest of the flock was long done with their breakfast.

"You're not hungry, are you?" Fang asked, sitting down next to me.

I shook my head.

He sighed. "Ella's gonna be fine. You shouldn't worry so much."

"That's easy for you to say," I muttered, trying to make the Cheerios form a shape in the milk.

Fang sat there for a moment before speaking again. "None of us expected this."

"Yea," I agreed. "No one saw it coming. Not even Mom."

I stood up to dump the milk and cereal out in the sink. Iggy walked into the room, heading towards us like he could actually see us.

"So, how's Ella?" he asked.

Fang looked up and frowned at Iggy. "I thought I told you not to bother Max?"

Iggy shrugged.

"No, it's okay, Fang," I sighed. "I was going to tell them anyway."

I was touched that Fang had actually asked the others not to bother me. I guess he wasn't all that bad at keeping the flock in line.

"I didn't tell them anything Max," Fang explained as Iggy sat down, waiting for me to start telling him about Ella. "All they know is that she's in the hospital."

Oh, jeez. This was going to be harder to explain than I thought. But I told Iggy everything. I had this feeling he wanted to know because he worried about her. I always got the idea that he sort of liked Ella.

"But she's gonna be okay?" he questioned.

I nodded. "Yes, she's gonna be fine."

Physically, maybe not mentally, I thought to myself. I wasn't going to tell that to Iggy.

"So are you going to tell the others?" Fang said to Iggy.

"No, not unless you want me to," Iggy replied. I knew he wasn't lying.

"Don't tell them, not yet. They won't understand." It was probably true. I knew Angel would figure out because she could read people's minds, but it was best to keep it from Nudge and Gazzy. The three of them were too young, but it was hard to prevent Angel from finding out.

"Okay, thank you Max." And Iggy was out of the room, leaving me with Fang.

"You really told them to not bother me?" I said, turning to Fang.

He nodded. "I thought you could use the space."

"Thanks."

Fang stood up, giving me his infamous half smile. "No problem."

* * *

Fang was trying really hard to keep me happy. I could tell. He was going out of his way to do things for me that he wouldn't normally do. I mean, he actually attempted to cook lunch for me when I woke up at noon and washed one of his shirts so I could wear it.

We lay in his bed, his arms wrapped around me. "What did Mom say when she called today?"

I sighed, smelling his soapy scent. "Ella's refusing to talk to anyone. It's not looking good for her."

He squeezed me a little closer. "Didn't she talk to you when she woke up?"

"Yea, but I asked her why and then she stopped talking," I explained.

Fang's hands found the buttons of his shirt that I was wearing and undid a few of them. He didn't go any further than that though.

"Maybe you should go back and try to talk to her?" Fang suggested.

"Maybe." I listened to Fang's breathing for a while before talking again. "So exactly who found Ella in the kitchen?"

"I did," Fang answered. "I was getting Advil for a headache. I phoned 911 and got Mom and then you."

"Then I guess we're lucky you found her. She could have lain there all night and be dead." Maybe that sounded a little morbid, but it was the truth.

"Yea," Fang said. "But I'm no hero."

But to me, Fang was a hero. My hero.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!! If you have a chance, please read my newest fanfic called The Disbanded: Divided We Stand. It's another Max Ride fic, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it!  
**


	46. Chapter 46

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 46**

By MyNameIsCAB

Ella has decided to keep her mouth closed. I just tried talking to her, but she ignores me, staring into nothingness. The doctors are ready to send her into mental rehab, almost like a mental hospital, but I know she's not crazy.

Mom really wants to blame herself. I want to blame myself too. But Fang says it isn't worth it. Self blame never works because it doesn't solve anything. And maybe he's right.

But after talking to Mom, we think it might have been a combination of things. First, we still decided to blame ourselves. That meant, me and the flock leaving had hurt Ella a lot more. Secondly, that meant Mom being at work a lot had also hurt Ella. But there, of course, had to be other reasons. Ella had done just fine with Mom and me gone. So Mom and I started to think about school. Something must have happened there, except, we had no way of knowing.

Especially if Ella wasn't talking still.

Iggy still seemed concerned about Ella's condition. I think I knew why. But the rest of the flock was learning to keep a distance from me.

"Does Ella have a diary?" I asked Mom.

She thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"Maybe there'd be something in there about why she did it," I said. "I mean, not to invade her privacy or anything."

Mom took a sip of her coffee. She looked really tired and worn out. "Check her room. I think she does. Where it is I'll never know."

I stood up and headed towards the door. "Aren't you coming, Fang?"

"I thought you didn't want me to come," he said quietly. "Diary's are girly things."

I rolled my eyes and that brought a small smile to Mom's face. Fang got up obediently and followed me out of the room.

"Help me look," I said as we entered Ella's room.

"What?" Fang seemed flustered. I guess that meant he wasn't the one going and stealing things from my room. It was probably Gazzy who's been taking stuff like my alarm clock and books. Usually, they return in odd places like inside the closet, under my bed, and in my drawers.

But we were searching Ella's room, which was a lot neater than mine. I hoped it was just sitting in the open, but she was a lot smarter than that.

"Here."

I looked down at Fang. He was on the floor, reaching under the bed. A notebook with hearts on it appeared and he handed it to me.

"I'll let you look," he said.

I flipped through the diary. The latest entry:

_Dear Diary,_

_The girls at school are so mean. I can't take how they taunt me because they think my half-sister Max is a freak. I was stupid enough to tell Ryan, that guy I liked (and I thought he liked me back) about Max because he started being al friendly to me. He started to trust me so I started to trust him. But he told the whole school I made it up and they all think I'm insane. Even my friends. The friends I thought were my real friends. I guess everything is so deceiving these days. I hate it. I hate walking down the hall and hearing everyone get quiet and start whispering. They're all talking about me. I can't take it anymore. I wish, sometimes, they would just all go away. Or maybe that I'd just black out or something._

I looked back at the entries before. They were all about the same thing. I passed it to Fang.

"I can't read that, Max," Fang protested. "Why do you want me to read it?"

"Because it's my fault…Just read it!" I sad down on the bed next to him as he read.

When Fang finished reading, he closed the diary. "Max, it's not your fault."

I shook my head. It was my fault. If I hadn't become so involved in Ella's life, none of this would ever happen.

"She thought she could trust that guy," Fang continued. "The guy was an _asshole_."

Normally, I might have protested his language, but right now, Fang was probably right. The guy Ella trusted was a jerk.

"Show it to Mom," Fang whispered, putting an arm around me. "Everything will be okay in the end."

* * *

Mom said she was going to tell Ella's new doctor. The doctor that would be watching Ella in her rehab. Ella would be headed there at the end of the week as long as the doctors in the hospital said she was stable enough to leave. After all, she had lost a lot of blood and was still pretty weak. Since she refused to eat, they had Ella hooked up to an IV.

But I felt like I had to make this all right. I think I was going to fly to Ella's school and land in front of all of them and prove them they were all wrong. I told my idea to Fang.

"It'll show them all she's not a lunatic," I told Fang.

He nodded. "Are you going to ask Mom about it?"

I hesitated with my answer. "No, she doesn't need to know. She doesn't need to worry about me."

"Sounds like a plan," Fang finally agreed after a moment.

"You should come with me," I offered. "Maybe Iggy too, but I don't want the others to come. Somehow I don't think that would work out well."

Fang nodded. "You want to intimidate those humans, don't you?"

"That's the point," I smiled.

Fang chuckled, inching a little closer to me in the bed. It was the truth though. I wanted to get a point across. No offense to Gazzy, Nudge, or Angel, but they weren't going to be very intimidating to a bunch of teenagers.

"But promise me for once you'll get some rest," Fang whispered in my ear.

I whispered back. "Goodnight, Fang. I promise."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R! New chapter soon!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 47**

By MyNameIsCAB

"School lets out at three thirty," I told Fang.

He nodded. We were planning to land in front of the crowd pouring out, to prove to them Ella wasn't insane. Fang and I had decided that it was best to leave Iggy out of our plan.

Right now, we were sitting in the kitchen. It was almost time to go.

"So exactly where is Mom right now?" Fang asked.

"She's at her office," I answered.

Fang flanked at the clock. "We should go now."

"Where are you going?" Iggy asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Running errands for Mom," I lied.

Iggy seemed to believe us because he started talking about food. "If you're going to the grocery store, get some soda."

"Okay, Ig," Fang answered, watching Iggy walk back out of the kitchen. After a moment, Fang stood up. "Let's go."

* * *

We got to Ella's school just in time for the kids to come pouring out, back packs and all. This was it. We were going to expose our selves to a bunch of humans who thought they were better.

"Whoa! Look, it's a bird kid!" someone shouted as Fang and I landed in front of them.

Fang smirked.

"Holy crap, they're real!" someone shouted. "Ryan, you gotta see these two kids!"

There was a good amount of people just walking past us to the buses. Perhaps those were the kids who didn't really care. I knew the whole school couldn't think Ella was a psychopath.

"Who are you?" I assumed the guy standing in front of me was Ryan.

"My name is Max," I answered, and resisted the urge of saying it Bond style.

Ryan frowned. "How do I know this isn't some kind of hoax or something?"

Fang took a step forward. "Do you really think we're fake?"

"And who are you?" Ryan asked. A couple of other guys came up and stood next to him.

Fang unfurled his wings and rose up into the air. "I'm your worst nightmare!"

"Holy _shit_!" one of Ryan's friends said. "They can really fly!"

Landing next to me, Fang scanned the area. There were no adults in sight for now. A crowd had formed around us. It was almost time to go.

"I think you've all heard what happened to Ella," I said.

A bunch of them nodded.

"And it was because of you," Fang added.

I didn't expect Fang to say anything, but I guess he was helping. I continued, "And we wanted to show you that she isn't insane. We're very real."

"Children, what's going on?!" I heard an adult ask. No one made any effort to say anything. They were all focused on us.

"No one messes with my sister," I told them. "You're lucky she didn't die because if she did…"

"I'll come and kick all of your butts," Fang finished.

A couple of other teachers had appeared, but the crowd was still there.

"Jeez, I'm sorry," Ryan said quietly, looking at the ground. "I thought Ella was kidding. I didn't mean…."

"You don't owe me an apology. In fact, you owe Ella an apology. Not just you Ryan, but all of you," I said, scanning the crowd.

They all avoided looking at us. Now, they actually did look sorry.

"So, maybe you oughta send a couple of apology letters and get well cards to Ella," I added. "Because right now, she's refusing to talk to people and refusing to eat."

Fang glanced at me. I guess I didn't update him on the latest Mom had told me about Ella.

"And if you don't," Fang unfurled his wings again. "We'll be back."

And he took off. Spreading my own wings, I took off after him and there was a crowd, still staring at us in awe until we were out of sight.

* * *

We made a quick stop at a convenience store to pick up some soda for Iggy along with milk and eggs to make it look like we had actually ran errands for Mom.

"She's not eating now?" Fang asked as we landed.

I shook my head. "That's the latest from Mom. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you."

I thought Fang might be angry, but he nodded and opened the door for me.

* * *

Mom came back home, looking tired as ever. Iggy had dinner waiting for her already. It was almost ten at night. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were already sleeping.

"Thanks for dinner, Iggy," Mom said tiredly, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"No problem," he said, placing a cup of coffee on the table.

Honestly, the real reason Fang and I were still awake was to hear the latest news on Ella. Mom went to visit after work.

"So…How's Ella?" I asked.

Mom swallowed the food in her mouth. "Nothing's changed, really. They have an IV hooked up to her since she's not eating. She attempted to pull it out, so the doctor threatened to strap her to the bed."

I exchanged looks with Fang.

"I really don't know what to do," Mom said as she scooped up some peas onto her spoon. "The people at my office said I should take time off, but I need to keep myself busy."

I nodded. During the worst of times, it was always better to be occupied. Too much time meant sitting and thinking too much. You ended up feeling worse.

"Maybe I should try talking to her again," I offered.

Mom seemed to agree with that. "It's worth one more try before she's admitted into the rehab program."

Maybe if I told her Fang and I visited her school and spoke to Ryan, she would talk. Something told me that if I didn't get to her tomorrow, it was already too late to save her from herself.


	48. Chapter 48

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 48**

By MyNameIsCAB

Mom dropped Fang and I off at the front of the hospital and went to the park the car. She said we could go ahead in first to see Ella, so we headed to her hospital room.

"I can wait out here, if you want," Fang offered.

"No, it's all right. Just come in," I sighed, opening the door to Ella's room.

Getting inside the room, Ella looked tired. She was thin. Thinner than I ever remembered. She was unresponsive as I sat on the side of her bed. Fang hung around in the corner.

"Hey, Ella," I said, hoping for a response. Of course no response ever came, so I began to talk again. "Fang and I went to your school yesterday."

I watched as Ella continued to stare at the ceiling.

"In fact, we talked to Ryan," I added.

That caught Ella's attention and she actually looked at me. I guess that was a start.

"Fang and I proved to him and the others that we were very real," I said. "Sorry we went through your diary."

Ella shrugged and spoke hoarsely. "You really went to my school?"

"Yea," I said with a nod.

"I was stupid…Doing this," Ella responded. "I knew no one was going to believe me. I mean, some people dream about flying like you guys do. No one really think it could happen."

I had to smile because she was talking again. That was definitely a big step.

* * *

When Mom had come in, Ella had fallen silent again. I think she was scared to talk to Mom, afraid of what she might say. It disappointed me a little and we left five minutes later, like the progress I had just made was for nothing.

"She was talking to me," I told Mom. "I don't understand why she won't talk to you."

"Because she's probably scared that I'm angry at her," Mom sighed. "But all I want is for her to be okay."

We were heading home now.

"I mean, Fang was even in the room with me," I added.

"I didn't say anything, though," Fang pointed out.

"Yea, that's true," I agreed.

"It doesn't matter. At least she'll talk to you," Mom finally said as we pulled into the driveway.

* * *

Iggy was waiting for us in the kitchen. I knew he wanted to ask about Ella. Nudge was sitting next to him, trying to start a conversation, but he seemed distracted and once Fang and Mom entered the room, she got up and left. Nudge, that poor kid, going after Iggy.

"Well?" Iggy asked.

A nice "hello" would have been nice, but I guess we weren't going to get that from Iggy.

"She talked to Max," Fang replied. "But not to Mom."

"How about you?" Iggy questioned.

"I don't know. I didn't talk to her, just was in there with Max before Mom walked in," Fang explained.

Iggy nodded. "Well, that's a start."

"Yea, it is," Mom said. "Do you think you can make some coffee Iggy?"

Immediately, Iggy got up and went over to the coffee maker, getting the filter and everything like he wasn't blind. Even in times like these, Iggy never failed to amaze me.

* * *

Ella was transferred to the rehab facility this weekend. Mom had been gone all day, which left me to deal with the flock.

"Iggy! I'm hungry!" Nudge whined.

"Okay, okay I'll make food, jeez," Iggy sighed, staggering towards the kitchen as he banged into the couch.

I lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling, my fingers playing with the necklace Fang gave me.

**A/N: Remember when Fang gave Max the necklace? It's half a hear with his name on it for Max, he has the other half with her name on it. See Chapter 14 if you really don't remember.**

Fang walked into the room. "Is Iggy cooking?"

"Apparently," I answered.

I watched Fang sit down on the floor next to the couch, his hand touched where his necklace was, a half smile across his face. "I guess I forgot about it."

"Yea, me too," I said.

* * *

Mom came back, looking tired. I didn't need to ask if it everything went okay because I knew it didn't. It was now. Fang and I were the only ones that remained awake, partly because even if we went to bed, I'd still be lying awake.

Fang was pouring coffee when Mom came through the front door. He found another mug and placed it on the table in front of an empty chair for Mom.

"Thanks," she sighed, sinking into the chair.

Fang sat down, waiting for me to say something. He exchanged a few glances, and he finally spoke. "I'm guessing it didn't go well."

Mom let out a laugh. "You don't even know the half of it."

I raised an eyebrow, sipping the coffee, which was surprisingly better than Iggy's. Or maybe I just thought that because Fang made it.

"She really didn't cooperate," Mom explained before taking a gulp of her coffee. "The doctors aren't happy."

"I don't understand," I frowned.

"I told the doctors that she talked to you and Fang…"

Fang cut Mom off. "I never said anything to her."

"Yes, but even when Max was talking to her and I was in there, she refused to say anything," Mom pointed out. "But the doctor wanted Max and you to go in and talk to Ella. See if you can get her to start talking to the doctor at least."

"When?" I questioned.

"Sooner the better. The doctor says it's hard to get them to talk after long periods of time without talking," Mom replied.

There was a knock on the door. Mom started to stand, but I was already half way there.

Opening it, Jeb stood there, suitcase in hand.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	49. Chapter 49

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 49**

By MyNameIsCAB

"What the hel…heck are you doing here?" Fang stopped himself from saying "hell" in front of Mom.

"I heard about Ella," Jeb explained, inviting himself in and sitting at the table.

Fang stared at Jeb coldly. "And?"

"Thought I'd come and help, you know," Jeb said.

"No, we don't know," Fang remarked.

Mom didn't look to happy to see Jeb either. I certainly wasn't either. We sat there in silence for a moment.

"Well, so exactly what happened?" Jeb asked.

Mom gave him a brief version of what happened. She even was nice enough to tell Jeb that it was because Ella told "some kid she liked" in her school about me.

"So, it was Max's fault?" Jeb said bluntly.

Right now, I wasn't mentally or emotionally ready to defend myself from what Jeb had just said. Standing up, my chair fell backwards onto the ground. I slapped Jeb across the face and burst out the front door. I needed to go away some place private.

And then I could cry.

* * *

--Currently at Dr. Martinez's house--

"It wasn't her fault!" Fang snarled at Jeb. "Do you know what we've been through? That's _not_ something you say to someone when they're already hurt!"

Jeb was still rubbing his face. "She's just being too sensitive."

Fang glanced at Dr. Martinez. Even she didn't look happy.

"Shut up!" Fang said, leaning towards Jeb.

"Fang…Don't be like her either," Jeb sighed.

Fang had a great urge to grab Jeb, and so he did. He was waiting for Dr. M to say something, but she sat there in silence, so Fang proceeded to lifting Jeb up by his collar. Using all his strength, Fang picked Jeb up by the collar and unfurled his wings.

"Fang, what are you doing?" Dr. Martinez sounded panicked.

Taking off, trying not to hit the ceiling, he drove Jeb through the kitchen window above the sink. The glass had cut Fang up, but he kept flying until he crashed Jeb into a tree.

"Fang!" He could hear Dr. Martinez shouting.

"I was just trying to help you!" Jeb roared, reaching for something in his pocket.

Fang coughed and tasted blood. Looking down, there was a shard of glass sticking out. Pulling it out, he stood up, charging at Jeb who was about ten feet away.

Jeb just stood there, like an easy target for Fang. For a few moments, they were wrestling around and banging into trees. Fang felt Jeb pull down on his leg, and then there was a searing pain. Another pull at his shoulder and the same searing pain.

"How do you like that, Fang?!" Jeb cackled madly. "You're useless with dislocated limbs!"

Using his unhurt leg, Fang made a kick at Jeb, but Jeb came down at him, plunging a knife into his chest, landing on top of Fang too. After a second, Jeb rolled off, made an attempt to get up, but dropped to the ground a few feet away. Almost distantly, Fang heard Dr. Martinez screaming.

* * *

--Max, somewhere on top of a tree--

I heard Mom scream Fang's name. That couldn't be good. But I was still on top of a tree wiping my eyes. How could Jeb be so insensitive? I was hurt and insulted.

But I had to get back to the house because I had this feeling that if I didn't get back, I was going to come back later to a bigger mess. I took off, tears still rolling down my face.

* * *

I got to the house, Mom was outside now.

"Wha...What happened?" I managed to say shakily.

Mom was hysterical, her cell phone in her hand, kneeling over Fang.. I took it from her and read the recent calls list. She had just called 911. Looking around, Jeb was only a few feet away, on the ground too.

"Fang…" My eyes finally adjusted to the dark and I saw there was a knife sticking out.

"Max…Max…" Fang's eyes fluttered open.

"Fang..." I didn't know what to say to him.

"Max…" He coughed up some blood.

"No…Don't talk," I insisted, taking his hand. "You're gonna be okay."

Fang shook his head and coughed some more. "Max, I love you."

I squeezed his hand. "No, don't say that. You're gonna be fine."

His eyes began to close.

"Fang, stay with me!" I almost shouted.

"Just promise me…That you'll always…love me," Fang muttered, weakly squeezing my hand. "Promise me….Max…Max."

"Fang, I promise," I said, hearing sirens in the distance. "I'll always love you…And you're going to live long enough to know that. You're gonna be fine."

"Max…" Fang began to cough again.

The ambulance finally pulled into the driveway.

"Max…" Fang repeated once more before his grip on my hand went limp.

"Fang! Fang!" I was crying now. "Fang! I love you…"

The paramedics rushed over to Fang first, pulling me away, and getting him onto a stretcher. They got him into the ambulance, Jeb in another. Mom got into Fang's ambulance, telling me to get the flock up and fly to the hospital. I watched them drive off until I couldn't see them anymore. The sirens still blared as I walked in to the entire flock (minus Fang) standing in the kitchen.

I can still hear Fang say my name.

* * *

**Well, that was a dramatic chapter. Next chapter, I promise, will be headed your way very, very soon. And you shouldn't worry about Fang either. **


	50. Chapter 50

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 50**

By MyNameIsCAB

**Chapter 50!! Whoa, I didn't think I'd ever make it this far with this fanfic. Well, it's the big 5-0 and I've still got other plans for the future of this story. Thanks for reading!**

We were flying to the hospital. Only five minutes away. Iggy was flying next to me.

"Max, are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"No, I'm not okay," I said, my voice unsteady.

Iggy let out a breath. "Fang's gonna be fine. He always is."

"Yea," I answered shortly.

Frowning, Iggy sighed. "Max, exactly what happened?"

"I really don't know," I answered, not really wanting to talk about it anyway.

We were over the hospital and I told everyone to start to descend. The ambulance had just beaten us to the hospital. Fang was being pulled out by the paramedics. I saw Mom get out and watch Jeb go by in a stretcher.

"Jeb?" Gazzy asked.

I nodded. "Let's go to the waiting room."

We found Mom there. She looked like she had been crying. The others sat down quietly, leaving a seat next to Mom for me.

"How'd the ride go?" I asked Mom, afraid of what she would tell me.

"Fang flat lined halfway to the hospital, Max," Mom answered quietly. "They revived him with a defibrillator. He's lost a lot of blood and he's going to need a blood transfusion, according to the paramedics. He should be in surgery now. I was able to explain to a doctor who's my friend about Fang...so there won't be any questions about having wings and stuff."

We sat there for what felt like years. I sat there, staring at the floor, my fingers playing with the necklace Fang gave me.

"Did Fang give that to you?" Mom asked me after some time went by.

I nodded. "He has the other half."

Mom gave a wry smile. It was hard to say whether Fang was actually going to be okay or not because now in that operating room, he was struggling in an undecided purgatory of life and death.

* * *

Jeb, of course, was okay. The only damage was broken bones, which I was glad to hear, was Fang's doing. I'm sure that would have made him smile. Thinking again, it was also my fault Fang was dancing with death. Maybe Jeb was right about it being my fault about Ella. Maybe, everything was just my fault.

A policeman was talking to Mom about what happened. I didn't bother to eavesdrop. Fang would tell me later. Or so I was being hopeful.

Looking at the others now, most of them had fallen asleep. Angel's head rested lightly on her brother's shoulder and Nudge was curled up in her chair. The only person who remained awake was Iggy.

"You all right, Ig?" I asked quietly.

Somehow his sightless eyes found me. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

I knew it was supposed to be a joke, but neither of us had the heart to laugh. After a while, Iggy spoke again. "Yea, I'm okay."

"Iggy, Jeb stabbed Fang in the chest…" I finally uttered out the entire truth to Iggy. I think he probably deserved to know now.

Iggy's jaw shook a little. "Jeb…What was he doing here?"

"Supposedly coming to help us because Mom would be busy with Ella," I replied. "He started to blame me for what happened to Ella. I took off. That was stupid on my part. But I guess Fang got all protective again."

"That's Fang for you," Iggy shook his head. "If Jeb really wanted our trust. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know." That was the truth. Didn't Jeb want us to trust him? If I didn't know any better, I'd go into Jeb's hospital room and beat the crap out of him. Unfortunately, I do know better and there are policemen standing outside the room.

"Sweet," Iggy managed to say unenthusiastically to fill the silence.

Suddenly, I felt like crying again. Except there was no one to comfort me.

"Max…" Iggy looked like he wanted to comfort me, but was unsure. It didn't matter. I was going to sit here and keep crying until there were no more tears to be cried out.

"Iggy…Ig…What if Fang isn't okay?" I sobbed.

"He's gonna be fine. Fang's a fighter," Iggy tried to assure me, his hand found my shoulder and he squeezed it.

**A/N: This gesture from Iggy is just like a friend comforting another friend. This is NOT a reason to panic over Max and Fang relationship jeopardy!! Thank you.**

Somehow Iggy's gesture calmed me down a little.

"He's not…The type to give up," Iggy finished, his hand dropping away. "Max...Please stop crying…You're gonna make me…cry…"

* * *

Mom returned to her seat just as I had calmed down. We didn't say anything to each other. All we could do is wait now. Wait until there was news on Fang.

* * *

**Like I said, 50 Chapters! Thanks again for reading!! Chapter 51 on it's way soon! Chapters for my other fanfiction will be up in a couple of days.  
**


	51. Chapter 51

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 51**

By MyNameIsCAB

A doctor appeared to be heading towards us after many hours of waiting. By now, we had all fallen silent.

"Dr. Martinez," the doctor said.

Mom nodded. "Dr. Jacobs."

It appeared Mom knew this doctor. "It looks like Nick is going to be okay. Right now he's on a ventilation system to help with his breathing. We've got a blood transfusion going on too. Right now, he's sedated. The stab wound did a lot of damage to his chest, including his lungs and severed an artery. I'm almost surprised he made it to the hospital. His shoulder and knee were also dislocated. We're looking at a long recovery process. But if all goes well, he'll be almost as good as new."

Mom nodded again. "Thank you, Dr. Jacobs."

"He's sedated right now. Maybe tomorrow you will be able to speak to him, but it will be too painful today," the doctor continued. "You're welcome to go in there, but I can't let all of you in at once. Maybe two at a time."

"Max, if you want to go," Mom looked at me.

"Ah, Max," Dr. Jacobs pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was Fang's necklace. He explained, "We had to take it off him for the surgery. I'm sure he'd be happier if you gave it to him."

"Thanks," I managed to say.

Dr. Jacobs nodded and pointed me towards Fang's hospital room before leaving to attend to some other business.

* * *

I walked into Fang's room slowly, almost afraid to see how bad he looked. There was some sort of tube and mask thing over his mouth and nose. I supposed that was the breathing system Dr. Jacobs had mentioned. His right arm was in a sling, to stop him from moving his shoulder, which also appeared to be bandaged under his hospital gowns.

Fang's leg was under the blankets, so I guess I couldn't see his knee. Slowly, I sat on the edge of the bed. "See, Fang. You're gonna be okay."

I knew I wasn't going to get a response from him since he wasn't conscious. Still, I took his hand anyway. "But I thought I'd just say that I love you…always and forever."

* * *

I spent a lot of time around the hospital, even though Fang was under sedation. It was mostly that I felt that he was unsafe there. Jeb was still bed ridden with a bunch of broken bones, but at least he would be handcuffed to the bed, which amused me a little.

Most of the time, I'd sit in Fang's room quietly and watch the monitor beep, or listen to the whizz of the ventilation unit.

"Is it some new kind of self torture to sit here and watch an unconscious Fang?" Iggy asked entering the room.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" I asked.

"I went to go see Ella." That didn't really answer my question, but I nodded. Iggy continued. "The others are with Mom at home. We dragged them to where Ella was and left them in the car. They behaved themselves at least. Then she brought them home and dropped me off here to check up on you."

Iggy was making his way to the couch so he could sit down. I scooted over to make room so he wouldn't sit on my leg.

"So how bad does Fang look?" Iggy asked, leaning back on the couch. "I bet he looks like crap."

"Wait, you gotta tell me about Ella first," I frowned.

"Oh, she talked all right. I told her that Jeb had showed up and blamed you and then you ran off, but Fang got all 'protective' and attacked Jeb. Then Jeb had a knife and stabbed Fang after he crashed Jeb through the window, which Mom just got fixed today," Iggy answered. "I told her that Fang had suffered a lot, but Ella seemed more interested in how you were doing. But I told her you were doing great."

"Thanks, Ig," I sighed, looking over at Fang. "Yea, Fang does look like crap. His face is all bruised up, he's got a tube shoved down his throat to help him breathe, his shoulder and knee are both bandaged, and there's a sling on his right arm."

"How much damage did that stab wound do?" Iggy questioned.

"A lot," I answered.

"So, you wanna come home?" Iggy asked, sitting up straight. "Cuz I'm cooking dinner tonight."

I was still looking at Fang.

"C'mon, Fang will be fine," Iggy answered. "You gotta hate hospital food."

I stood up. "All right, let's go."

* * *

Dinner, cooked by Iggy, was fried chicken which ended up being better than I expected.

"So how's Fang?" Gazzy asked.

I shrugged. "He's all right. Still sedated."

"When do you think they'll let him breathe on his own?" Iggy added.

"Depends how well his wound has healed in the next week," I replied, not really wanting to talk about Fang.

"Don't worry, Fang's gonna be okay," Angel whispered quietly.

I glanced at her, thinking, _Thanks._

_Sure, no problem_, Angel smiled before eating more of her chicken.

* * *

I lay in Fang's bed, alone. Somehow being alone in my own room feels to empty, too hollow. Part of me can image him here next to me, but another part of me knows that Fang is really lying, tortured in a hospital bed. But maybe I'll get some sleep tonight anyway.


	52. Chapter 52

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 52**

By MyNameIsCAB

Fang was no longer being sedated. But he was barely aware of his surroundings. It was like the pain was putting him in some sort of state of delirium. At least, according to Dr. Jacobs, Fang's blood transfusion had been finished and most of his blood had been replaced.

There was no longer a tube shoved down Fang's throat anymore, but he still had a mask over his mouth and nose. He wasn't strong enough to breathe on his own yet. Sometimes it hurt to look at Fang, hooked up to IVs, confused, and in pain.

A couple times, a nurse would come in and see if Fang was fully aware of his surroundings yet, but he still seemed to be a little lost.

* * *

--A Week Later--

Dr. Jacobs decided to increase Fang's pain relieving meds, and so now Fang has some sense of his surrounds. Iggy, Mom, and me have been back and forth between home, the hospital, and visiting Ella.

The good thing was, Ella would carry on conversations with Iggy and me. Mom is visiting Ella right now, and Iggy and I are hoping she'll talk. Ella has even talked to her therapist. I guess it isn't all down hill anymore.

"Hello, Max," Dr. Jacobs said, stepping into the room.

"Hello, Dr. J," I replied tiredly.

I watched the doctor head to Fang's bedside, flip through a few charts, and write something down. Fang opened his eyes slowly. I wonder what was going through his head, but maybe he was just still confused.

"Nick, can you hear me?" Dr. Jacobs asked. "Don't try to speak. It'll hurt and you won't be able to anyway until your wound heals more. Um…lift your hand if you can hear me."

Amazingly, Fang lifted his free hand.

"What's two plus two?" the doctor questioned.

Fang held up four fingers.

"On a scale of one to five, how bad is your pain?" Dr. Jacobs continued his questioned.

It was no surprise that Fang lifted up five fingers before dropping his hand down.

"Is there anything I can do for you? TV? I can call your mom," Dr. Jacobs said. "I'm going to up your morphine dosage now that you've gained awareness."

Fang raised his hand weakly and pointed at me.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, Max has been here all day. I don't think she's going anywhere," Dr. Jacobs nodded, increasing how much morphine came out of the IV for Fang. "Well, if you need anything, just press the call button."

Fang gave a half nod before the doctor left. I walked over to the side of his bed, sitting on the chair next to it.

"Hey," I smiled at him.

Our eyes met for a moment.

"You put up one hell of a fight," I told him. "Jeb's been put under arrested. But you beat him up good, so he's stuck in a hospital bed too."

Fang turned his head to face me.

"Broke a couple of his ribs," I added. "And you survived."

Nodding, Fang closed his eyes.

"I can shut up whenever you want," I replied.

He shook his head, wanting me to go on.

"Iggy and I have Ella talking," I informed him, maybe even proudly. "She's talking to her therapist now. Maybe she'll even talk to Mom soon."

Fang nodded again. I continued to tell him about other things. Just more about Ella and Jeb until he fell asleep.

* * *

--Another Week Later--

Jeb is being released from the hospital in jail. To our surprise, he pleaded guilty to the cops. I watched the cops take him out of the hospital, handcuffed to his wheelchair. He glared at me, but I just waved goodbye. Jeb was no longer a problem.

Over the past week, Fang's wounds had taken a jump in the recovery process and were almost an entire week ahead of what Dr. Jacobs had predicted when certain things would be healed to a certain point. Fang was now breathing on his own, also regaining the ability to talk.

"I feel like crap," Fang said hoarsely.

"It isn't the first time," Iggy remarked.

Grimacing, Fang reached over for the TV remote and flipped it on to a baseball game. According to Fang, the season was just starting.

"You ready to go, Ig?" Mom asked, stepping into the room.

He nodded. "See you two later."

We watched Iggy leave with Mom. They were going to visit Ella.

Now that I was alone with Fang, I pulled out his necklace from my pocket.

"I was wondering what happened to that," he said with a half smile.

I put it around his neck, slipping it under his hospital gown.

"Thanks," he managed to say before wincing in pain, his hand shooting to his chest. "Oh I wish I had freaking killed Jeb."

"You're lucky he didn't kill you, Mr. Invincible," I joked.

Fang looked up at the TV and frowned before turning it off. "When do I get out of here?"

"When the doctor discharges you. Lucky us that we heal faster than humans," I told him. "Maybe next week. Or the week after."

Fang closed his eyes, ready to sleep again. "Lucky us."


	53. Chapter 53

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 53**

By MyNameIsCAB

I sat on the couch, staring at the floor, in Fang's hospital room. He was asleep, and due to be released in another week. X-rays and scans showed that things were starting to look normal again, almost healed. Of course, there was pain to still deal with. Fang would probably be prescribed some pain killers which he had to swallow with every meal. Either one or two depending on the pain, but no more than eight a day. That's how his pills worked right now at least.

A baseball game was playing on mute. I think it was the Diamondbacks playing. It was late, almost eleven at night. I was about to doze off when there was a knock on the door and Iggy tripped in.

"Ig, what are you doing here?" I asked in a whisper.

"Everyone at home is asleep. I thought I'd come and give you an update on Ella," Iggy replied, sitting on the opposite end of the couch that I was sitting down.

"Oh, okay," I sighed.

"You know how you went to the school and talked to those kids that were picking on her?" Iggy asked me.

I nodded. "Yea?"

"Well, just recently, she's gotten a few letters from some people saying how sorry they were to go along with Ryan's stupid plan." Iggy leaned back on the couch.

"Really? I didn't think they would," I replied quietly.

"Apparently some of them felt bad," Iggy answered. "And Ella started talking to Mom."

"That's good," I smiled. "Thanks to you." Iggy had finally gotten through to Ella.

"Hey, she wouldn't be talking if you hadn't talked to her first," Iggy insisted.

Okay, maybe he was right about that. But he probably deserved more credit in the first place. Maybe all we needed was for him to talk to Ella in the first place.

* * *

Iggy had left after spending an hour talking to me. He didn't want to fall asleep at the hospital and have the others panic he wasn't at home.

So now I lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling. I was waiting for sleep to come get me, but I guess tonight it was busy getting other people. Maybe I'd lay awake for a couple more hours. Who knows?

* * *

Waking up, it was no surprise to see that Fang was still asleep. Rubbing my eyes, I stood up and walked into the hallway. It was quiet in this part of the hospital today. There weren't nurses and doctors rushing around with patients on stretchers.

"Good morning, Max," Dr. Jacobs smiled.

"Oh, good morning," I answered back automatically.

"Your Mom hasn't been around, has she?" he asked.

I shook my head. "How do you know her?"

"High school, she was my friend," the doctor answered. Something told me there was more to it than that, but I wasn't going to push it.

"Oh, okay," I said.

"Well, is Nick awake, yet?" I almost forgot that we had Nick as Fang's name. In fact, I was the only one in the flock that Dr. Jacobs knew by real name. Iggy was Jeff and the others hadn't been introduced to him.

"No, still asleep," I answered.

"Well then, when he wakes up, press the call button so we can get him some breakfast before I give him his meds," Dr. Jacobs told me.

"Okay, thanks," I said.

The doctor smiled and walked towards another patient's room. Looking down the hall, I could still see the policemen standing guard outside Jeb's room. Part of me couldn't help but wonder how Jeb was. I hoped he was suffering, but I knew that he couldn't possible be as bad as Fang.

I went back into Fang's room and sat back down on the couch. I guess all I had to do now was wait for him to wake up.

* * *

"Max…"

I looked up to see Fang was awake now. The way he said my name sounded like he was in a lot of pain.

"How're you feeling?" I asked.

I half expected him to say "like crap", but he didn't. Instead, he said he was hungry, so I pressed the call button for a nurse and she came in.

"I'll be back with breakfast," she told Fang. "And your medication."

He sighed as she left, closing his eyes again. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"I can't either," I answered back.

"But at least you can leave if you want," Fang muttered, adjusted the sling into a more comfortable position.

I wasn't going to argue with that.

"Besides, why are you wasting all your time here?" Fang asked. I think he knew the answer to that already because he went on. "Never mind. Just tell me when we get out of here that Iggy will cook me something good to eat. Hospital food tastes like…it just tastes bad."

I smiled. "Yea, I'll make sure."


	54. Chapter 54

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 54**

By MyNameIsCAB

The police had come to ask Fang some questions, and so I had to leave the room. I waited outside, pacing, hoping the police didn't stress Fang out too much. Jeb had finally been taken to the jail and I no longer felt unsafe here. Dr. Jacobs said that Fang could be out of here by the end of the week. Of course, Fang would still be stuck in bed for some time, but I think the doctor was letting Fang go home because of Mom.

The police finished with Fang almost an hour later. I entered the room to an exhausted looking Fang. His dinner was left untouched along with his pills that sat in a little clear, plastic cup. Slowly, he reached with his left hand and poured them into his mouth before swallowing.

"You gotta eat something with those," I said.

He sighed, picking up his fork and stuffing some food in his mouth. "Yea, I know."

It took Fang a while to down all of his food. A nurse came in to clear his tray.

"He had his meds?" the nurse asked.

"Yea, I watched him swallow," I replied. "But I can't see why he wouldn't want to relieve the pain."

The nurse shrugged. "Standard procedure."

Fang nodded in response and waited for the nurse to leave before talking to me again. "I hate hospitals."

"I do too," I answered.

I watched Fang move to his right. "Wanna sit?"

Slowly, I sat next to him on his bed. Fang took my hand and squeezed it. "Do you really think I was going to let you sleep on that couch again tonight?"

I smiled at him as his dropped to my shoulder. Using the room lighting remote, Fang dimmed the lights and we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the door opened. As I moved, Fang lifted his head off my shoulder and looked up. Mom was coming into the room.

"Morning," I yawned.

"Good morning," Mom replied. "How're you, Fang?"

"Great. A lot better than before." I knew that was a total lie because as Mom turned around to close the door, he exchanged glances with me.

"I just talked to Dr. Jacobs. He told me about getting you discharged next week," Mom said, sitting down on the couch.

"Yea, I can't wait to get outta hear," Fang nodded.

* * *

I watched Fang grimace as Dr. Jacobs made him move his shoulder and knee. After Jeb had dislocated them with such force, a lot of the tendons and muscles needed to be strengthened again. Right now, Dr. Jacobs was watching Fang lift a weighted ball with his right arm. It didn't look like it was going well because Fang could barely lift it.

"Well, this is only a minor thing to recover from," Dr. Jacobs assured Fang. "You're chest wound has done so well. I'm not going to make you bend your knee right now. That still has a lot of damage that must heal first. Try not to move it."

Fang looked relieved that the doctor wasn't going to be bending his knee.

"That's quite enough for today," Dr. Jacobs smiled, writing something down on Fang's charts. "I'll have your lunch here soon."

As soon as the doctor left, Fang let out a breath of air, still gripping his bed sheets.

"Oh Jesus that hurt."

* * *

"Hey, Max!" Ella smiled enthusiastically.

"Hi, Ella," I answered back.

We were in the visiting room for the patients at the place Ella was at.

"So, how's Fang?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "He's doing okay. In a lot of pain, but Dr. Jacobs said he might be released at the end of the week."

"That's good," Ella nodded. "You guys don't like hospitals much anyway."

"Yea," I answered. "So how have things been going here?"

"Well it seems people are actually sorry," Ella said. "I've gotten a bunch of letters."

"Anything from Ryan?"

Ella shook her head. "He's not that kind of person. He doesn't apologize easily. Doesn't forgive easily either."

I wonder why Ella would fall for someone like Ryan. I mean, she had Iggy, right? Then again, I'm sure I could question Fang and me.

We sat there for half an hour, talking about things from Fang to the food they served to Ella for meals. It was nice to talk to Ella like this.

"So are you going to see Fang?" Ella asked.

I nodded. "But I'll be back to visit next week."

"Yea. I hate how they cut my visitors to come on only Sunday now," Ella sighed. "But I'll see you then. Tell Fang I said hi."

"Did Iggy come around today?" I asked.

She nodded. "This morning."

"Well, good bye," I said, heading towards the door.

"Bye, Max."


	55. Chapter 55

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 55**

By MyNameIsCAB

"Today's your big day," Dr. Jacobs joked.

Today was the day Fang was going to be discharged and he would finally be able to go home. The doctor wrote out a prescription for Fang's pain meds and had a wheelchair waiting already.

"Looks like you're ready to go," Dr. Jacobs smiled, handing Mom the prescription. "You should probably stop somewhere to get that filled before going home. I've already given Nick his dose and it should last until dinner. He'll need to come back so I can assess his knee, but a week or too at home first. Call me if you have any questions of concerns."

"Okay, thank you Dr. Jacobs," Mom smiled back.

"No problem," the doctor answered.

After Fang changed out of his hospital gowns, we got him into the wheelchair and pushed him out. While Fang's medical bill might be thousands of dollars, seeing him smile at me as we got outside was totally priceless.

* * *

We got Fang's prescription filled and then headed home. Everyone seemed happy to see him. I guess I hadn't been home a lot either, because Angel was clinging onto me as soon as I walked in the door.

"Hey, where's Ig?" I asked.

"Cooking dinner," Gazzy answered.

"What's he cooking?" Fang asked, sounding interested.

"Steak," Gazzy answered. "On the barbeque."

* * *

Originally, we were going to eat outside, but it began to rain, and our little family gathering felt sort of ruined. But Iggy stood in the rain, still grilling the food. He came in soak and wet with the onions, smiling proudly.

"Max…Umm…"

I looked up at Fang from my food.

"I can't…cut my food," Fang seemed a little hesitant to ask for my help.

Picking up his steak knife, I cut his steak into pieces and poured him some soda. I forgot that the only time he was supposed to use his shoulder was to exercise it once every day, which Dr. Jacobs had done already before he was discharged.

Fang was awkward using his left hand. Eventually, he got the hang of picking up stuff with his fork. He practically inhaled the food though. I guess hospital food wasn't very filling.

"Ig, this is really good," Fang said between mouthfuls.

"Jeez, slow down," Nudge rolled her eyes. "Or there isn't gonna be any left for me."

Of course, we all couldn't help but laugh at Nudge's exasperated look.

After the food was all gone, Mom and Gazzy cleaned the dishes. The rest of us were headed to bed. Fang sat at the table, staring at the pill sitting in his hand.

"I hate swallowing," he muttered, still staring at it.

"You're going to have to unless you want to be in pain all night," I commented, bringing some plates to the sink.

Fang put it in his mouth and swallowed with the last of his soda.

* * *

I had to get Fang extra pillows so he wouldn't roll around on the bed and hurt himself. Eventually, we propped a bunch of pillows up behind him and on his right side. I figured he wouldn't roll onto me.

"I'd be better off sleeping in that recliner," Fang muttered, turning to face me. With only his left hand, he somehow managed to undo some of the buttons on the shirt I was wearing, which as always, belonged to him.

"We don't fit on the recliner," I responded, turning off the lights once his hand had moved away from me.

"That's true," he sighed.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, Fang already awake frowning at some hand held video game system that was on his nightstand along with his pills.

"You should try it with one hand," I said.

He looked at me. "I'd like to see you try too."

Slowly, Fang adjusted his position in bed, trying not to move his knee or shoulder too much. The sling ended up getting caught on one of the pillows, so he gave up on trying to get comfortable and sighed.

"Jeb is so lucky he's been arrested," Fang muttered, hitting the pillow to his right off the bed. "Because otherwise I'd go kick his butt right now, even if it meant getting more hurt."

I think Fang was just exasperated that he couldn't do anything. Pretty much he was stuck with no mobility except when someone pushed him around in a wheelchair and his left arm and right leg. I watched as he rubbed his chest. He had a strained expression on his face, but he didn't say anything.

* * *

Fang lay on the couch, trying to exercise his shoulder. He grimacing, his arm bent, he held it up a little and then repeated.

"Whatchya doing?" Nudge asked Fang as she walked into the room.

"Strengthening my shoulder," Fang answered.

"So Jeb dislocated it?" she asked, sitting in the other armchair.

"Yea," Fang said, sounding half ashamed and half annoyed.

"You know now that your shoulder's been dislocated, you have a like a fifty percent chance of dislocating it again since all the tendons and muscles have been damaged?" Nudge questioned Fang.

Fang stopped moving his arm, as his hand shot up to his chest and he let out a grunt of pain. His eyes remained closed. "Thanks Nudge, why don't you just pull it out again?!"

Nudge frowned at Fang. "Jeez, Fang. Why you gotta be that way?"

"Fang," I sighed.

He grabbed his sling and put it back on, obviously done now that his anger was building up.

"Just leave me alone," Fang muttered, closing his eyes again.

I exchanged glances with Nudge. After a moment, she sighed a got up and left. I started to follow after her.

"Where are you going?" Fang asked.

"Leaving you alone," I answered.

He gave me a questioning look.

"Fang, if you're going to be mad at everyone but me, that's not fair to them," I told him. "You wanna be left alone, that's why I'm leaving you alone."

"Max…I'm sorry," Fang said.

I pushed his wheelchair next to the couch. "C'mon."

After helping him in, I pushed him back to his room.

Eventually, he fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah, i know I've gotten a lot of comments about Fang's super healing ability...I guess I sorta forgot about it as I got carried away with the story. Yeah, so anyway I'm sorry about that. I hope it doesn't bother all of you too much. I'll keep that in mind for next time...but this will all fit into the future of the story anyway. Thanks!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 56**

By MyNameIsCAB

Fang's grumpy mood continued on. He refused to take his painkillers, so maybe it was his own fault. He was stubborn.

"I'm hungry."

"Then go to the kitchen," I muttered.

Fang scowled at me, throwing his baseball into the air.

"I'm not your mother," I responded.

Without warning, Fang threw the baseball at me. I caught it inches from my face.

"It's fine if you're going to confine yourself to your bed, I don't care." I threw the baseball into the corner.

I stormed out, past Iggy and Gazzy.

"Ooh, Max is pissed!" Gazzy commented.

"Shut up, Gazzy!" Iggy snapped. I was thankful for that.

I heard footsteps after me. It was Iggy, but I ignored him, still continuing to the kitchen and then outside.

"Max!"

"Aren't you busy with Gazzy or Ella?" I growled.

"Don't you be angry at me," Iggy frowned.

I took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Iggy shrugged. "Fang'll come around eventually. He'll be fine in the next few days. You know that."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

I didn't see Fang until dinner. He came into the kitchen, walking. Well, limping if you want to be correct. I didn't say anything to him. Fang didn't deserve to be talked to.

Making his way to the fridge, Fang grabbed two sodas. He placed one in front of me. His eyes looked up at me once and then away as I said nothing. Angel exchanged glances with me. At least she knew better than to invade my thoughts.

"So, how was everyone's days?" Mom asked.

"School was boring, as usual," Ella piped up.

"Really?" Iggy questioned, trying to fill the silence. Usually Fang and I were back and forth talking about stuff.

"Yeah. What do you expect?" Ella replied. "So what did you all do today?"

"We didn't blow up anything," Gazzy smirked.

Mom shot a look at Gazzy.

"No, really," Gazzy said more seriously.

She relaxed and we went to eating in silence. Ella caught my eye and gave me a questioning look. I ignored her.

_Max._ Great, Angel was invading my head now.

_What?!_ I thought with annoyance.

_You oughta say something to him. He really is sorry_. Angel had to be telling the truth. Why would she lie to me?

I picked up the soda and opened. Fang watched me drink it before he went back to his plate.

"How's your shoulder?" Mom asked Fang.

He moved it around to show mobility.

"He can throw a baseball real hard now," I mentioned, suppressing a smile.

Fang smiled. "Sorry about that."

I elbowed him lightly. "Sure."

* * *

Fang was the last one to get up from the dinner table. He looked like he was having trouble.

"You don't have to kill yourself to say you're sorry," I grinned.

He leaned against the wall. "I know. I should have just kept taking the meds. I would have been in a better mood."

At least he was admitting his mistakes now. As much as I thought I should still be angry, he swayed me to forgive too easily.

"But I'm sorry," he finished, heading towards the door now.

I watched him hobble out.


	57. Chapter 57

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 57**

By MyNameIsCAB

**Just a Note: Um…I guess I sorta forgot Ella isn't supposed to be home. So if any of you remember the previous chapter, she was talking at dinner. I guess I should go back and fix it, but for now, since I've finally cranked out a new chapter, let that slide and I'll go back and edit it out. Sorry.**

* * *

While Fang lacked optimism, Ella seemed to be doing a lot better. Or maybe it was just me wanting Ella to be better. Then again, if Iggy came home smiling like an idiot every time he went to visit, then I guess she was doing pretty well. Actually, amazingly well. It made me think how anything could have been wrong in the first place.

"Overjoyed Blindo is home," Fang smirked as Iggy walked through the door.

"I heard that," Iggy frowned.

Fang let out a laugh. "I know."

I rolled my eyes.

Mom came in the door next. She didn't look worried. That was a good sign. I hated to see her all stressed out. As if she didn't have a million other things to worry about.

"She was looking for you," Mom said.

I shrugged. "I'll go tomorrow then."

Mom smiled. "I think she would like that."

I nodded. Fang's gaze met mine. He knew I had a reason that I hadn't seen Ella in a while.

* * *

"Did I imagine that hesitation when you answered Mom earlier?" Fang asked as he leaned on the frame of the door, hand planted on the side of his leg.

For a moment, I thought about trying to change the subject and ask about his leg. It would be no use. Fang knew me better than that.

"No, you didn't," I admitted.

Fang sat down on my bed, rubbing his knee, almost thoughtfully. I avoided his eyes and turned my interest to a book I probably would never read.

"Then why don't you want to see Ella?" he questioned, but not harshly. In a way, it was almost not a question.

I took in a breath and held it. In all truth, it was him that was keeping me from going anywhere. Out of fear of him getting hurt. The last time I left, he had almost gotten himself killed, no thanks to Jeb.

"You're scared," he went on without my response. "I know you are. Not scared for yourself, but afraid to leave me."

His words hit hard. Did he see through me that easily? Now I felt guilty.

"You're afraid I'll get hurt," he finished.

I turned to him slowly. "And so if you've figured out the truth, why are you asking?"

We stared at each other for a moment.

"And yes, my leg is fine." He got up and walked out, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

Even the place where Ella was at smelled like a hospital, even though it really wasn't. Well, perhaps it could be a mental hospital, but the doctors wouldn't call it that. It wouldn't be as appealing to the people trying to make it through there.

"Max!"

Ella was hugging me before I could say anything. I gave her a squeeze before we sat down on the couch. It was a sitting room, but I could easily label it as a surveillance visiting room. This place was very like a jail.

"So how's Fang?" she asked

"He's okay," I answered, looking out the window. At least there were windows.

"Well it figures since you guys are super fast healers," Ella nodded. "Iggy said he's been bi-polar."

"Yeah, his moods swing," I laughed.

I listened to Ella tell me about what it was like in the facility, which was sort of like rehab. She made a few friends too. At least she wasn't alone here. There were people looking out for her. Maybe people who really cared and not the ones who wore fake smiles and lied about everything was going to be okay.

"So will you come back next weekend?" Ella asked at the end.

"Of course." Did I hesitate again?

She grinned. "Say hi to Ig for me."

"I promise."

* * *

Fang was waiting in the kitchen for me when I got home. The newspaper was spread out on the table, his leg propped up on an empty chair.

"I'm still in one piece," he chuckled as I took the seat next to him.

"Shut up," I muttered.

He turned the newspaper over, scanning the section. "The news has been boring."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"You don't care, do you?"

"No, not really," I smiled.

He leaned back in his chair. "Well, you should."

A smile was growing. It quickly faded as Gazzy walked in.

"Hi, Max!" Gazzy exclaimed.

I waved.

"So are we ever gonna do something about Itex?" Gazzy sat down next to me.

Part of me wanted to say no and just hope that they would leave us alone. Unfortunately, that would never happen. It was like hoping for Christmas in July.

* * *

**Okay, I'm workin on the next chapters, so hopefully I won't be so slow.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 58**

By MyNameIsCAB

Iggy continued his visits to Ella. I tried to go every weekend, but when I went there, I never really felt like I was there. My mind was somewhere else, thinking about our next move, constantly. I kept telling myself we had to leave soon, to make sure Itex wouldn't touch Mom and Ella again. Yet here I was, sitting with Ella again.

"What's been bothering you?" Ella asked.

I frowned. "A lot of things."

"I know you have to leave, Max." I don't realize I'm staring at Ella until she continues. "And really, you should go. I'll be fine without you."

I fumble my words. "What…What about Iggy?"

Ella shrugged. "I'll be fine."

I can't tell if she really meant that.

* * *

"I'm not going."

Iggy is staring at me intensely. Why is it that love makes us so blind?

"But you…"

Fang cut me off. "Fine, stay here."

I turned to Fang, ready to question him, but he held his hand up. His decision was final. Whether I tampered with it was my own choosing.

"And so I stay here. But Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge are going to want to stay." Iggy is right.

I get to speak this time. "They're coming with us. They don't have a choice."

After a moment, Iggy walked out of the room, leaving Fang and I alone. My eyes met with Fang's for a second, and then he followed Iggy out.

* * *

"Max, we don't even really know where we're going or what we're doing," Fang said as I lay down next to him, his arm wrapping around me. "What is it that you have planned?"

"Nothing." I feel like I'm talking into the darkness, my voice cold and distant. We were spiraling into nowhere.

Fang sighed heavily. "Then figure something out. "

I leaned my head into his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. _Thump, thump, thump._

* * *

The last person I expected to see when I came down for breakfast was Dr. Jacobs. Fang, looking rather disgruntled, pulled out a chair for me, rubbed his knee as though the doctor being there made it hurt, and disappeared. He muttered something about looking for Iggy.

"Morning, Dr. Jacobs," I greeted, forcing a smile, trying not to make it look strained.

"Well hello there, Max." Dr. Jacobs was drinking coffee.

I exchanged glances with Mom. She has a lot of explaining to do.

"So, what are you doing here?" That probably came out ruder than I meant it to sound.

"Well, your mother invited me over," Dr. Jacobs explained. "And told me about you and all the trouble you've been in. I'd like to help."

I feel like running away. I don't trust him, even though he saved Fang's life. I can tell Mom senses my distrust already.

"You could use some help," she offers.

I shake my head and stand up, leaving the doctor looking hurt. That's ok, he'll have to earn our trust the hard way.

* * *

Dr. Jacobs left before lunch. I watched him climb into his car and make his way back to the hospital. Maybe I'd spy on him for a while. It'll be like those TV shows and movies when the guy does as background check on his girlfriend. Ok, maybe that's a little creepy.

"I don't trust him." I told Fang.

"Yeah, but Mom brought him in. She trusts him. We have to give him a chance," Fang replied.

"We've given lots of people chances, Fang. What if he's only in this to hurt us?"

"What if he really likes Mom and wants to get closer?" Maybe Fang was right. People do a lot of crazy things for love.

But I still won't trust him.


	59. Chapter 59

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 59**

By MyNameIsCAL (Formerly MyNameIsCAB)

"So, exactly how can you help us?" Fang asked.

Dr. Jacobs is sitting across from Fang. He looked tense, as if Fang might jump up and over the kitchen table. The doctor takes a sip of his coffee that Mom had given him. The rest of the flock sit behind Dr. Jacobs. Only Fang and I sit across.

"Well, I can attend all your medical needs," Dr. Jacobs answered. "I can drive you places, I can get you plane tickets, and I can buy you food…"

"We do all the flying ourselves," Fang cut him off. "So how will you keep up?"

"Tell me where you're going. I'll follow." He always has an answer.

"Our plans change very quickly. We decided one place and go another," Fang interjected.

Fang has the doctor stumped.

"Look, I just want to help," the doctor said as he scooted his chair in.

Leaning back in his chair, Fang glanced over at me.

"You just wanna help to get closer to our mom." I spoke Fang's thoughts.

Dr. Jacob's raises his eyebrow. "You're all hers?"

"In a way, yes," I smiled.

* * *

"I think we should let him help us."

I stare at Fang, blankly.

"He saved my life, Max," Fang continued.

I sighed. "Alright, Fang. It's your call."

"And if it doesn't work out, then you can hate me all you want." Fang's eyes meet mine and he moves a little closer.

"I don't think I'd do that, even if this doesn't work out," I said.

Fang gave me one of his rare smiles before heading back to the kitchen. He'll tell Dr. Jacobs our decision. I wondered how he could charm me into this so quickly.

* * *

I sat on the roof, watching the sunset. Dr. Jacobs was going to resign today at the hospital. He was giving up his job, his life, and everything he worked for to chase after Dr. Martinez, my mom. Our mom.

"You still don't trust him."

"I wish you wouldn't do that," I told Fang as he came up silently onto the roof.

He shrugged. "Sorry."

"And no, I don't trust him," I finished.

"Well, you shouldn't totally be angry at me." Fang paused. "Mom put me up to it."

I stared at Fang. "No….I feel betrayed."

"I would too," agreed Fang.

I had the urge the fly away and leave for a while, but Fang put his arm around me and pulled me close. His head turned towards me and I could feel his breath in my ear. "It's going to be ok, Max."

And for a little a while, I believed him.

* * *

"Fancy restaraunts? Dressing up? I hate this." Fang stood in front of me, trying to knot his tie.

"C'mon. It's supposed to be a family dinner." I adjusted his tie.

"Alright, alright," Fang sighed. Then I watched a grin start across his face. "But you, Max, look beautiful."

"Shut up, Fang," I blushed. Mom made me wear this dress.

Fang was smiling now. He leaned forward and kissed me. "C'mon, you know you like it."

I rolled my eyes as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Dr. Jacobs was waiting for us at the restaurant. It was only Mom, Fang, Ella, Dr. Jacobs, and I eating tonight. Iggy was supposed to be _watching_ the others at home.

"Good evening, all," Dr. Jacobs opened the door for us.

We made our way to our reserved table. Fang pulled out a chair for both Ella and me.

Fang grabbed my hand under the table. "I got a bad feeling about this."

"Why?" I glanced around. It didn't seem like anyone was watching us.

Fang shrugged and took a sip of his water. Ella sat to my right. The hospital allowed her to come out for tonight. Mom and Dr. Jacobs sat next to each other. I wondered why we'd been dragged to this dinner. It felt more like a date with the supervision of children. The two adults carried on small conversation.

"Fang, are you ok?" Ella leaned over the table and handed him her glass of water.

Fang began to stare at the water. "There's a guy at one of the tables that's been looking at me, Max."

I reached for the glass and took a sip as I scanned the room. There was a man in the corner, looking down at his menu, but his eyes weren't moving back and forth. He wasn't reading the menu.

"Just act normal, Fang. Why are you so nervous?" I put my hand on his knee. "Just calm down."

Fang took the water from me and began to sip it.

"Are you guys ready to order your food?" Mom asked.

"Absolutely," Fang sat up straight.

Ella and I scanned the menu quickly and ordered some food.

The waiter addressed Fang. "And for you , sir?"

"I'll share with her," Fang muttered, motioning to me.

"Very well, sir."

Fang watched the waiter leave and then he leaned onto the table heavily.

"Fang…" I grabbed his arm.

"I'm fine." He stood up and headed to the bathroom.

Ella took Fang's napkin and folded it. "I hope he's ok."

Things went blurry for a moment. I fixed my gaze onto the water. It was almost finished. Fang had drunk most of it. Crap.

"No one drink the water," I whispered. "No one eat anything."

Ella pushed her glass away. A headache was going to hit me in a moment. Mom and Dr. Jacobs exchanged looks.

"And no one say anything," I added. "In a minute, I'm going to check on Fang. When I leave, you're going to tell the waiter that we need to leave. Pay for the food and I'll deal with Fang, ok?"

Ella is the only one that nodded. I stare at Mom and then she nods. As long as she agrees, Dr. Jacobs will follow. But before I could get up, Fang burst out of the bathroom, the man from the table walked out with a gun.

"How dare you touch me!" the man shouted. "How dare you accuse me of such things!"

Fang collapsed onto the table. He's grabbing for a knife.

"Fang no!" But I'm too late. Fang throws the knife at the man and it hits him in the shoulder.

"You drugged my drink!" Fang is reaching for another knife.

There's no more yelling after that, just a gunshot. I watched as Fang collapsed to the ground.


	60. Chapter 60

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 60**

By MyNameIsCAL

"You have five minutes."

The police officer moves to let me into Fang's hospital room. His face was bruised and his chest bandaged up.

"Max…" Fang raised his hand, only to have it jerk back. He was handcuffed to the bed.

"That water was drugged. It was a set up." Fang grimaces as I sit on the bed.

"Yeah, well I'm going to jail. That guy in the bathroom was some senator that's with Itex. They're gonna chain my wings to me. I ain't going anywhere, Max," Fang muttered. "Except jail."

"We're going to get you out of this."

"Let it go, Max."

"What do you mean let it go?"

"I'll go to jail. Itex will have their way, so let's not make this any harder." Fang reached for my hand and I took it. "And you'll get me out later."

"Fang…"

He squeezed my hand. "Go, Max. I'll be fine."

* * *

I ignored the flock as I walked in at midnight. Mom and Dr. Jacobs were sitting at the table.

"He's going to jail," I said, flatly.

And then I walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into Fang's empty room. There won't be anyone to wrap their arms around me for a while. Before I know it, I'm crying myself to sleep.

* * *

"Fang, you look awful."

"I know what I look like, Max."

Fang was behind that thick, bullet proof glass, in that bright orange jumpsuit. It looked like he had obtained more bruises and a chain that wrapped around him from his shoulder and cross his chest.

"I'm sorry, Fang. I didn't get there in time to help you." We're talking through phones. Whatever we're saying is being monitored. We didn't have an escape plan anyway.

"It's fine," Fang said, leaning heavily onto the table. "I'll be fine."

But I can tell from his voice that he's scared. Inside that prison is hell for him. He has a new bandage around his wrist. His hair is going in fifty different directions. We needed to get him out.

"I miss you," I whisper into the phone as I press my hand against the class.

He reaches his hand up to it, showing more bandages. "I miss you too, Max."

That's the end of my visit. I wave goodbye to Fang as a prison officer shuffles him away. Mom is waiting for me in the parking lot with Iggy. I have to take a deep breath before I get into the car or I might start crying.

"How is he?" Iggy is the first to ask.

I replied. "He looks awful. More awful than before."

Mom's silence means she's thinking.

"They won't let him out because he might fly away. That kills escape plan a, our only plan," I continued to tell Iggy.

"Dr. Jacobs…" Iggy trailed off.

"Fang said that there's only a nurse there…." It finally made sense. "You want to have Dr. Jacobs work there?"

Iggy gave me a half smile. "Essentially, yes. That's what I'm saying."

"Well, then let's pay a visit to the doctor," Mom interjected.

And so we were off to the hospital.

* * *

"You're asking me to work in a prison?" Dr. Jacobs blinked.

"Yes," I answered. "Just to keep an eye on Fang, please. And eventually we'll need your help getting him out."

"Alright. I can do that." Dr. Jacobs didn't even pause to think.

* * *

Fang always seems to be landing himself at the medical station in the prison. Dr. Jacobs was giving us updates on him every day.

"A lot of the inmates don't like Fang," Dr. Jacobs explained to us. "It's usually during meals he gets picked on. Fang is a fighter, so he can manage to survive. Although I don't know how much longer he can take."

I hope he can hold up a little longer. "We need to have you there for a while. Busting Fang out just when you started working there won't look good."

"I know. But he keeps telling me not to worry. I'm giving him some strong pain medication. I'll try to keep him under medical advisory one of these days," Dr. Jacobs is trying to sound assuring.

"Thank you," I managed to say.

"Of course, Max."

* * *

"So, how's the flock doing?" Fang asked.

"They worry about you." That was an honest answer, just not the entire truth.

Fang leaned onto the table. "And if you were going to ask, I'm fine."

"Fang, you don't look fine. You don't sound fine…"

"Max, I don't have a choice so stop stressing out." His hand is pressed against the glass.

I raised mine to line up with his. "Alright, Fang. But don't get killed."

"I won't."

* * *

Fang has been in jail for three weeks now. In order to keep him protected, Dr. Jacobs requested that Fang have food delivered to his cell. That lowered Fang's injuries. Inmates were still finding ways to get at him though. The guards could only do so much to protect him. After all, Fang was a criminal in their eyes.

"How long are you going to let him stay in there?" Gazzy was tired of hearing all about Fang's suffering.

Not another day. We're going to rescue him right now. But that's a lie. "Until he's ready to come out."

I didn't think that was a good enough answer for Gazzy, but he accepted the answer. "I'm just tired of sitting around feeling useless."

"You're looking after Iggy and Angel and Nudge," I reminded him.

Gazzy sighed. "But Fang isn't here to look after you."

"There's Iggy and Mom," I offered.

"It's not the same." Gazzy shook his head. "When he's around, you're so much happier."

I guess I never realized how much Gazzy and the others picked up about Fang and me. They probably knew more than we thought they did. It only made sense. Lots of things are like that, people either choose to ignore it or they set things straight.

I ruffled Gazzy's hair. "I know, Gazzy. It's been tough."


	61. Chapter 61

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 61**

By MyNameIsCAL

Ella was coming home today. Iggy and Mom went to go pick her up, which left me in charge of the flock at home. In other words, I had too much time to think now. I spent most of the time trying to distract myself. There was TV, the news, the newspaper, and updating Fang's blog. A lot of the fans worried about him. I worried too.

Everyone else was getting ready for Ella. Gazzy and Nudge were attempting to clean. I didn't understand because the house was already clean. Just as I wondered where Angel was, she walked into the room.

"You better not be reading my mind. And even if you are, I don't want to hear about it," I said quickly.

Angel shrugged. "Well, it's not like your thoughts are super happy. I've been trying not to read it."

She plopped down on the couch next to me. "But maybe you should let me read Fang's mind."

I thought for a moment. "You know he won't like that."

"But you'll know everything he's not telling you," Angel said.

Everyone has secrets. Sometimes we just shouldn't know all of them. "He'll tell us eventually. If he has something important to say, he'll tell me. But Angel, we will need you to get him out."

"Of course," Angel sighed. "Mind control."

After a weak laugh, Angel slid off the couch. I guess she was going to find Gazzy or Nudge. Now I sat alone again.

* * *

"Ella!" Nudge screeched.

She threw her arms around Ella as they came in the door. Ella gave her a hug and then Nudge moved to allow Iggy and Mom come through the door.

"There was a lot of paperwork to sign," Mom told us.

Angel moved up to Ella slowly. "Hey, Ella? Do you wanna watch TV or play a game or something?"

For a moment, I thought Ella might not want to, but she smiled at Angel. "Of course."

I watched as Angel, Ella, Gazzy, and Nudge paraded through the kitchen and into the TV room. After a moment, Iggy followed. They seemed to be arguing about what to watch. I sat down at the table, slumping in my chair. I felt really tired for some reason.

"Max, are you ok?" Mom asked.

"Just tired." I wasn't going to tell her that I was worried sick about Fang. Maybe it was also that I didn't get any sleep anymore. I'd lie awake in my bed, or Fang's bed, and stare at the ceiling for hours. Sleeping didn't help either. I would only dream about Fang.

I'm waiting for Mom to lecture me, or to give me a speech about how everything was going to be ok, but she doesn't because she's my mom. After a moment, she begins to rummage through the cabinets and begins pulling things out to make dinner. She doesn't speak to me, so I get up and leave to go to the TV room to see what they're watching.

"I can't believe we're watching Finding Nemo," Iggy frowned. "It doesn't have any explosions."

Ella puts a hand on Iggy's face and caressed his cheek. "Aw, c'mon, Iggy. Finding Nemo is my favorite kid movie."

After that, Iggy sat there quietly. By the part of the movie when Marlin and Dory go bouncing across the jellyfish, Iggy and Ella are holding hands. Neither of them know that I've been watching them. Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge are engrossed in watching the movie. Now that I think about it, we hadn't seen Finding Nemo.

"Hey, Max. Did you know Nemo touched the butt?" Gazzy asked when he noticed me.

The others started laughing. I realized I had no idea what he's talking about. Ella gave me a smile. "I'll tell you later."

I forced myself to laugh and then I made my way to Fang's room to lie on his bed. His bed smelled like him. I could almost feel him there, his body pressed against mine, arms around me, whispering in my ear. You never realize how much you'll miss someone until they're gone.

"You miss him, don't you?"

I turned to see Iggy standing in the doorway.

"Yeah…" I don't continue.

Iggy sits on the edge of the bed. "I was sent to come check on you. But I guess you don't want to be bothered."

I don't feel like saying anything to Iggy.

"If you need anything, Max. I'm here for you," Iggy sighed. "And dinner is soon."

"Ok, thanks," I nodded.

I watched Iggy leave. He barely missed the corner of the bed when he walked out. I needed to pull myself together.

* * *

The days dragged on slowly. Dr. Jacobs called every other day to update me on Fang. Right now, Dr. Jacobs hadn't seen Fang for a couple of days. That was a good sign. Fang wasn't getting beaten up anymore.

"It's been a month now," Dr. Jacobs reminded me. "Perhaps it's time to get him out."

"And how are we going to do that?" I asked.

I could hear Dr. Jacob's breathing through the phone. "Medical emergency. Have him transferred to my hospital."

"I think I can help. Angel, she has mind control," I try to add helpfully.

Dr. Jacobs replied. "That sounds like a plan. When should we do this?"

I decided. "Give it another week. Then we'll bust him out."


	62. Chapter 62

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 62**

By MyNameIsCAL

It's never good to be woken up at three in the morning with a call from Dr. Jacobs. Iggy had brought the phone to me. He stood in the darkness, waiting for me to finish talking.

"There was a riot," Dr. Jacobs said. He sounded anxious. "Fang was going to stay in his cell, but the other inmates got to him. They threw him down a flight of stairs and then threw a bed after him. He still got up to fight them, but when it's one against twenty…"

"I know. How is he?" I'm afraid to hear the answer.

Dr. Jacobs paused. "He has a cracked rib. I think he broke at least one of his legs. One of the guards shot him in self defense. I think he dislocated his shoulder again. I had to knock him out. Fang's in a lot of pain."

"Are you saying this is our chance to get him out?" Now I know where this is heading.

"Yes. I need you and Angel to come now. Bring Iggy too. While the prison is in riot, they'll never know I helped you get him out. Hurry. The inmates are still rioting. The backup guards will arrive soon." Dr. Jacobs let out a sigh. "Please hurry."

There's a click and I put the phone down. Iggy wakes up Angel and we leave into the night, heading towards chaos.

* * *

Dr. Jacobs ushered us inside through a back door that leads to the medical room at the prison. Fang sat in a wheelchair, half conscious now.

"Fang, we're gonna get you out of here," I told him.

I pushed him out the door we came in. Dr. Jacob's car is parked just outside. Iggy and I struggle to get Fang in without injuring him more. Angel rode shotgun as Dr. Jacobs pulled out. We were heading to the entrance of the prison. There's a guard waiting there. Dr. Jacobs rolled down the window.

"Hey, where are you going?" the guard asked. "And who's back there."

Angel concentrated on the guard. Without us saying anything, the guard opens the gate.

"I'm sorry to hear about you daughter, doctor. I hope she gets better soon." The guard looked confused as he backed away from the car.

"I told him that Dr. Jacob's daughter was sick," Angel explained.

The ride to Mom's house was silent. Fang was slumped over next to me, his head on my shoulder. All the lights are on when we get there. The front door burst open as soon as we opened the car doors.

"Get him to his bed. Clean him up. I have to run to the hospital to grab some things. He needs stitches," Dr. Jacobs ordered.

Iggy and I maneuver Fang out of the car and into the house. Mom watched us, waiting to run to our aid in case something happened.

"Can I have…water?" Fang asked weakly.

I began to stand up, but Fang reached for my arm.

"Alright, I'll tell Angel to get it." I sat on the side of the bed now, waiting for Dr. Jacobs to return. Mom brought in a wash cloth and I wiped the blood off of Fang's face. He winced as I started to clean his cut.

Dr. Jacobs came back half an hour later. He ripped Fang's orange jumpsuit off and began to do some stitching.

"Max, maybe you should get some sleep," Dr. Jacobs said as he finished up the stitch.

"No…" That wasn't from me. It was Fang.

I moved to the other side of the bed and watched Dr. Jacobs work. Fang grabbed my hand and I kept a tight grip on it, like I was afraid if I let go he might disappear.

"I have to set your leg so it heals properly. It'll only hurt for a moment," Dr. Jacobs said, sweat running down his forehead. "Ready? Five, four…" _Snap!_

Fang let out a growl of pain.

"Get some clean clothes on him. I'll be back tomorrow to check on him," Dr. Jacobs sighed. "That's all I can do for now. I'm going to knock you out."

Fang shook his head. "No…"

Dr. Jacobs frowned. "Alright. You're very stubborn aren't you? Well, I'll be seeing you later."

I pulled out one of Fang's shirts from his closet. He sat up slowly and began to pull off the rest of the jumpsuit. Fang's entire chest seemed to be bandaged, like the last time I saw him. Once I finished buttoning his shirt, he lay back down.

"Get some sleep," I told Fang.

He made a weak attempt to make room on the bed for me. I turned off the light and climbed into bed onto Fang's good side. Not that he had a good side, it was just the side without the broken leg. Fang's head found my shoulder and then he was snoring. I closed my eyes, feeling thankful Fang was finally home.

* * *

"Max…"

My eyes fluttered open.

"Max, I'm hungry." Fang shook my arm.

I sat up and glanced at the clock. It was almost noon. "I'll get some food. Anything you want in particular?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes.

Only Iggy was in the kitchen when I got down there. Mom had gone off to work.

"I need food for Fang," I yawned.

Iggy opened the fridge. "Well, I can't see but if you tell what's in there I'll happily make something for him."

"There's eggs," I told him. "And some leftover chopped vegetables from last night…"

"Good I'll make an omelet." Iggy sounded happy to be doing something within the next ten minutes, he had Fang a meal. I poured a glass of water and brought it up to Fang's room.

"I'm guess you didn't cook," Fang commented.

"Iggy did." I couldn't tell if he was joking.

Fang sat up in bed. "Hey, lighten up will you?"

I smiled. "It's good to have you back."

"Prison food sucks," Fang continued. "I missed Iggy's cooking."

I nodded as I sat down on the bed next to him. "I bet you did."

"But I missed you more." Fang gave me a real smile.


	63. Chapter 63

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 63**

By MyNameIsCAL

It was almost three in the morning. Yet I sat in the kitchen, pushing around the little grains of salt leftover from our previous meal. It's been almost a week since we busted Fang out of prison. The local news had pictures of him broadcasted every once in a while.

"What're you doing up?" Fang questioned.

I turned around in my chair. He was limping into the kitchen. His shirt was unbuttoned revealing some fading scars.

"What are you doing up?" I replied.

He shrugged and stretched his shoulder slowly. I wonder what it felt to dislocate your arms twice. Absentmindedly, he rubbed his chest and then fumbled into a chair across from me after getting a glass of water.

"I feel so stiff," he told me. "Even with Über healing abilities, it's not fun to get hurt."

"It's never been fun to get hurt," I remarked. At least I'd never been as banged up as he had. I guess I didn't understand his pain.

Fang finished his water. "Yeah."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I frowned.

He shrugged again. "Shouldn't you too?"

"You're still hurt," I said.

Defeated, Fang didn't answer. After a moment, he stood up and limped towards the door. Then he turned back to me. "Really, you should sleep."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a second."

* * *

Fang had fallen asleep by the time I got back in bed. It was almost five in the morning. I had been sitting at the kitchen for almost an hour before I went back to bed. Part of me wondered if he had noticed I never came back. I just couldn't fall asleep. I kept having nightmares. Sometimes it would be erasers chasing after me, or Fang not being able to fly, or Iggy stuck at a freakshow. Maybe it would be Angel and Nudge in a cage and Gazzy walking around aimlessly without any of us.

"What's bothering you that you have to keep me up for an hour?" Fang question gruffly.

I felt him reaching for my hand under the blanket. I let him squeeze it before I answer. "Nightmares."

He waited for a moment, but I didn't say anything else, so he did. "Well, goodnight then."

Fang tugged my hand and I moved closer to him, glad for his warmth.

* * *

"Max? Are we ever going to leave?" Angel asked me.

I gave her a questioning look. "I thought you wanted to stay here."

"I do, it's just that there are two policemen outside who want to search the house. They know Fang stayed here before jail," Angel told me quietly. "I'll distract them and you fly him to that cave and then come back. It'll look suspicious if you aren't here."

I nodded. "But why can't you just control their minds to make them go away?"

She frowned. "Because I thought you wouldn't like that idea. Besides they really would have searched the house and not found him."

It made sense. I ran upstairs to find Fang. We opened the window and burst out of it, unfurling our wings.

"Police?" Fang asked. "And where are we going?"

"Our cave," I muttered. "Angel said so."

It takes us less than five minutes to get there. He landed stumbling forward. I forgot his leg wasn't totally healed yet.

"I'm fine!" Fang shouted.

"I'll be back when they're gone!" I shouted back.

He waved and I was heading back home and through the window. I could hear the cops in the kitchen now. They were talking to mom. They had everyone in the kitchen.

_You're in the bathroom! Flush the toilet!_ I heard Angel in my thoughts. Quietly I moved to the bathroom and flushed the toilet, ran the sink, and slipped downstairs.

"Now that you're all here. Have any of you seen your friend Nick?" the cop asked.

"The last time we saw him was before jail. I've visited him several times. I think right before he broke out I saw him," I lied. I watched as the other cop left to search the house.

"Alright, I checked the logs and that checks out. We believe your friend was severely injured. Are you sure you haven't heard from him? He couldn't have gotten far without help." The cop didn't sound accusing, not yet anyways.

"We haven't seen him." Iggy answered this time. "Well, I can't see, but does that matter? Nick isn't stupid enough to come here. He wasn't that open to us, sort of the outcast, really. I'm sure he'd be happy to get away."

_Don't worry, Max. Iggy is lying. _Angel exchanged looks with me. I thank her inside my mind. I know he is. Iggy and Fang get along pretty well. Maybe not like the way Gazzy does with Iggy, but they get by.

"I see," the cop nodded. "Well, once we complete our search, we'll be leaving. Thanks for your cooperation."

The cop headed towards the stairs. After five minutes, both cops returned to the kitchen and then left.

"You can go get Fang now, Max." Angel pointed to the stairs. "To be safe, the same way you came."

I ran up the stairs. Almost like flying. I reached the window and pulled it open.

"Max!" It's Iggy.

"Yes, Ig?" I turned to face him.

"You know I didn't mean any of that, right?" He said, almost sheepishly. He looked a little scared.

"Of course I know that," I answered with a smile. "Thanks for making something up, though."

He nodded and I turned, off to get Fang.

* * *

**I'm going away for the next few days. Don't expect updates until Monday, the earliest. But seeing that I never sleep ever, I'll try to update my other fanfics too before I leave.** **Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate all your reviews.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 64**

By MyNameIsCAL

I watched Fang's limp become a regular walk again over the past few days. Mostly, I've been wondering what Fang hasn't been telling me. He was preoccupied. It was like he was here, but he also wasn't. We watched the news sometimes. Fang was mostly looking for himself. The local news continued to play the same little clip about him every time the news aired until finally the search had been called off for Fang.

"What's it like out there?" Fang's gaze was out the window. His eyes didn't seem to be focused on anything particular. But I could tell he missed it out there. The last time he went out was only to the cave for a short time. I bet he missed flying after all those days in jail.

"The same as it always was," I answered.

Fang had remained inside in case the cops were patrolling around. The last thing we needed was for all of us to be convicted of helping Fang. Well, even if we did, we would still find some way to get free. Luck was usually on our side. I was just afraid it would run out. And fast.

* * *

---Itex, Somewhere in Hong Kong---

"Max and the other evaded us once," Marian Janssen frowned. "But we get all of them, they'll be no way they can escape."

The men standing in front of her were scientists, guards, erasers, and what she would to think of as super soldiers. They were enhanced humans, but brainwashed to follow their every command. These men had been kidnapped, brainwashed, trained, and experimented on. If only they could fly, and then they would match Max and her slick crew of bird kids.

"We will get them," she proclaimed. "And then we shall destroy everyone but Max. She is the key to everything."

With that, the men split to go back to their work. The super soldiers marched out quickly to the training rooms. After suppressing a smile, Marian Janssen turned on her heel and returned to her office, anxious to have Max in her clutches once again.

* * *

"MAX! MAX!"

I bolted up into sitting position and looked around in confusion. Fang was screaming my name, tossing back and forth. I grabbed him by the arm and started to shake him.

"Fang! It's just a dream," I tried not to say too loudly. "Fang!"

His eyes suddenly shot open as he jerked upwards, his fist in the air. My eyes met his and he dropped his hand to his head, running it through his hair and muttered, "Just a dream."

Fang lay back down and pulled me close. I heard his heart beating faster than usual.

"The jail," he whispered in my ear. "That's what I was dreaming about."

* * *

Fang doesn't mention last night and I don't ask about it. It's better that way. He still seemed detached, like the world around him didn't quite exist to him. I worried about him, but he insisted he was fine. I knew he was lying.

"The others are going out to dinner," I said. "But I'll stay with you and they can bring food back for us."

He frowned. "No, just go with them. I'll be fine here by myself."

"Fang…" I moved closer to him and he stepped back.

"Go, please. I shouldn't keep you here." I felt hurt, being rejected by Fang. Maybe he sensed that because he took a step closer to me. When he spoke again, his voice was softer. "Only stay if you want to."

"I do want to," I insisted.

He nodded. "Alright, thank you."

Maybe for once, Fang would explain himself to me.

* * *

Fang was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling when I walked in. The rest of the flock, along with Ella and Mom, had just left. After a moment, I lay down next to Fang and began to stare at the ceiling too.

"Tell me about jail," I heard myself say.

He sighed. "Alright. You really want to know?"

"Yes, I do. Or at least tell me what's bothering you," I told him.

Fang paused. "It's not fun to relive all those terrible things that happened to me in my nightmares, my thoughts…"

He trails off so I began to talk. "I'm sorry."

"You're right, I should have let you get me out of there sooner," Fang admitted.

"I don't want to hear how you say how you were wrong and I was right." I still felt like he was deflecting something.

"I know. It's just, the things that happened in there. The things those people have done," Fang continued. "To think I was that close to people. To think how much they hated me. Well, I don't know, it just really hurt."

I think that was the first time I ever heard Fang mention that something had hurt him emotionally. This was like some kind of historic event, some kind of sign of the apocalypse. Fang having a mental breakdown was definitely something new.

"Max, I missed you so much. In there, I met some guys who were relatively nice. They just got mixed up in all the wrong things. And they lost people, and I don't want to lose you." Fang turns on his side to face me. "And I'm scared that you'll suddenly leave me."

"Why would I do that?" I inched closer to him.

He shook his head. "I don't know."

I watched a tear roll down his cheek. He sucked in a deep breath. I lifted my hand to his face, wiping his tear away. And then I leaned towards him and kissed him. His arms were suddenly around me, and our lips pressed together, almost harshly. As if this were going to be the last time we'd ever see each other again. When we parted, his arms still stayed around me. Fang was still crying.

"Max, I'm scared," he whispered, sounding like a child.

I hugged him closer and we stayed like that for a while, trying to take in everything we'd learn that was spoken and unspoken.


	65. Chapter 65

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 65**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Itex, Somewhere in Hong Kong---

"We cannot touch them there," Marian Janssen told her commander of the super soldiers.

"Why not?" He questioned.

Marian Janssen sighed. "Because Dr. Martinez supplied Max to us. We cannot kill her."

The commander shook his head. He did understand things such as this. All he was told was to get Max and whoever this doctor was, she was getting in his way. The fastest way to get to Max was to take her out with the rest of the flock.

"You cannot touch her, or I will punish you," Janssen said, as if she were reading his thoughts.

In fact, she knew very well what the commander wanted. But Itex was run by her, and so she was on top of the power pyramid. He would obey her, or she would make him suffer as another experiment.

* * *

---Max's POV---

_Something is coming_.

I looked around. Fang was conked out, his arms limply around me, and he was breathing into my ear. I said his name a few times, but he didn't reply.

_Max, Max, Max. You never do learn. _

I look around and then realize that the voice is back.

"What do you want?!" I almost felt like screaming.

_Just warning you that you better be ready for whatever is coming. _

"For what?"

Silence.

I cursed and pulled the blankets over Fang and me. Typical of the voice to come back after all its silence and only to abandon me without any information, and I would have been glad to rid of it. Angrily, I tried to close my eyes and go back to sleep. Somehow I still drifted off.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Fang still had his arms around me, except he was awake. As I opened my eyes, he looked into them, as if he knew I already had something to tell him.

"I heard the voice last night," I told him.

He thought for a moment. "What did it say?"

"That something was coming. But it didn't say what," I sighed.

Fang frowns and rested his chin on my shoulder. "You and your obnoxious voice."

I almost laughed. It took him that long to think that.

* * *

I didn't know if we should leave Mom's house, or stay. My mind tilted towards leaving. The idea that someone, or something, was coming after us, terrified me. Fang and I decided that neither Mom, Ella, nor Dr. Jacobs needed to know about any of this. If we were going, we would make it seem like a last minute decision. We couldn't let Mom beg us to stay and we couldn't risk Dr. Jacobs getting more involved.

Angel insisted that Dr. Jacobs was on our side, and maybe he was, but I couldn't trust anyone, not after what Jeb did to us. It's easier to not put trust into anyone new than to risk the lives of the ones that you love. For me, it would be easier to risk myself to save the others. It's always been that way though.

"Do you have any other plans?" Fang asked.

I shook my head. "Besides that I really want to crawl under someplace dark and come out again to see that everything's ok, no."

He didn't laugh at my joke. "Alright then."

Gazzy walked into the room and sat down on the floor, turning on the TV. He completely ignored Fang and me. After a while, Fang picked up a pillow off the couch and chucked it at Gazzy, just to lighten the mood.

"What was that for?" Gazzy protested.

Fang shrugged. "Cuz I felt like it."

Gazzy threw the pillow back and turned back to the TV. "I dare you to throw it at Iggy when he comes."

The pillow was thrown back at Gazzy. Fang and him seemed to be taking this very seriously. "You throw it at him then."

After a moment, Gazzy hid the pillow behind his back, even though Iggy couldn't see. And then there's Iggy, walking into the room.

"What're you watching?" Iggy questioned.

As soon as Iggy came in range, Gazzy launched the pillow at him. Fang sniggered.

"Hey!" Iggy growled, trying to catch the pillow.

Gazzy and I laughed hysterically. I watched Fang grab another pillow and fling it at Iggy.

"It's not nice to pick on the blind kid!" Iggy found a pillow and threw it at Gazzy.

And so here we were, throwing pillows around, like little kids. Sometimes I think that we never really had a chance to be this way, so I joined in and threw a pillow at Fang. When Angel and Nudge came, they walked in and walked out.

If only everyday could be like that.


	66. Chapter 66

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 66**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Itex, Somewhere in the sky, on a plane---

Marian Janssen sat on the airplane, waiting for the commander to arrive after loading his troops on. They were headed to California where more plans would be made to capture Max, and possibly the rest of her flock. The super soldiers had been perfected. Or so at least Janssen thought. What she didn't know that there was a fatal flaw that the commander hand not informed her about. Yet the commander was going to take his chances and he underestimated the flock for he had not yet been in contact with Max or the others like her.

The commander had given nothing away as he had talked to Janssen over the past few weeks. He was ready for action and knew things could be smoothed over later. They were finally starting Phase One. And that was to capture and return to Hong Kong, out of the reach of anyone that could help Max.

* * *

---Max's POV---

Dr. Jacobs was coming over for dinner tonight. Since we couldn't risk going out, Mom, Iggy, and Ella worked hard to make a good meal. I knew they were doing this mostly for Fang because he seemed pretty miserable being stuck inside. Even though he wouldn't admit to it, I could tell. He was restless. There were nights where I would wake up and he would be up in the kitchen. One night I found him sitting on the roof, early in the morning. I joined him and we had sat there for almost an hour in silence.

Other nights he would mutter in his sleep. I worried about him and maybe this nice dinner would relieve some of that stress that he had. It would make me feel a lot better if he felt better.

"Dr. Jacobs is coming tonight?" Fang asked.

I nodded. "Why?"

Fang shrugged. "You don't trust him."

I hated being called out like that, especially about things that I didn't need to be known.

"I trust him," Fang continued. "He saved me, Max. Isn't that enough for you?"

"Jeb saved us too, and then he betrayed us," I interjected. "Does that build some trust? Well, yes it does."

"Then I suppose that's a start," Fang sighed.

And now I'm starting to feel stressed out.

* * *

We've tried to dress nicely for dinner. Out of the entire flock, Nudge is dressed up the nicest. She would tell anyone who listened about how she chose her outfit. Angel rolled her eyes and told me Nudge told her twenty times already. Somehow, I wasn't surprised at all.

The door bell rang around six o'clock. We all filed into the kitchen and took seats. Dr. Jacobs sat down next to Mom. All of us were still speculating about him. I still thought he had other motives to help us, and I knew the others thought that too, only they already trusted him and I didn't. But tonight was a family dinner, so I was gonna put on my best act to be friendly.

"So, who cooked?" Dr. Jacobs questioned.

All of us suppressed our laughs.

"Iggy did," Ella answered. She was the first to recover.

"Iggy?" Dr. Jacobs raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the blind kid can cook the best," Iggy grinned.

We all laughed again and this time, Dr. Jacobs joined in.

* * *

As good as Iggy's cooking was, Mom's cookies were always the best. That was dessert. We passed around the plate along with coffee and milk. I watched Fang reach for the coffee and then he drew his hand back.

"Maybe I oughta sleep for once," he muttered. I knew his comment was directed to me.

"Yeah, you should," I nodded, pouring him some milk.

He dipped a cookie into his milk and began to eat thoughtfully. Sometimes I wished I was like Angel so I could read his thoughts.

* * *

**This was really a filler chapter. I just sorta thought I'd finish out Fang getting back to good at home. The next chapter, I promise, will start something more interesting. I'm thinking about the end to all of this. 66 chapters is a lot and the fact that people still read this, I'm amazed. Thanks for reading and the reviews!  
**


	67. Chapter 67

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 67**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Abandoned Airport, Somewhere in California---

The commander watched his troops file off. By tomorrow, they would have Max and her family surrounded. They would take them by force if they had to. Janssen would be there, so the commander knew he couldn't harm the doctor and her child, but he planned to stretch things to the limit.

"I leave some troops here. They will await us. Once we get the experiments, we shall air carry them back in a helicopter," the commander told Janssen. "And then we will be headed back to Hong Kong."

Janssen nodded. Getting her approval without revisions was rare.

The commander exited the plain and onto the tarmac to watch the troops marc to the jeeps. He headed to the first one. They were in for a long night.

* * *

---Max's POV---

Fang and I sat on the roof. It's late now and everyone was asleep. We were looking at the stars. At least they were visible here. I never wanted to live in the city. There was too much pollution to see the stars clearly there. The stars, for some reason, made me feel at peace.

"We should go in, it's getting late," Fang whispered.

"Yeah," I answered.

I started to go back to the window, but he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back. His arms wrapped around me as he kissed me. When we broke apart, he smiled.

* * *

In a perfect world, the flock would live with Mom and Ella. Every morning we would wake up to Iggy's cooking and Gazzy and Angel's sibling rivalries. Nudge would ramble at the breakfast table and Ella would pretend to be deeply interested in whatever Nudge was rambling about. In a perfect world, I would wake up with Fang by my side every morning.

This morning felt like that.

Iggy was cooking breakfast with Mom in the kitchen. Chocolate chip pancakes. Nudge was talking about some movie with Brad Pitt to Ella, who nodded enthusiastically. Gazzy and Angel were fighting over who would get the first pancake. I smiled.

"What?" Fang asked.

I grinned. "Nothing."

Fang shrugged.

Iggy gave the first pancake to Angel. Gazzy was extremely mad, but he got over it when Iggy quickly produced another one. Finally, everyone had a pancake. These pancakes made food seem like heaven. I eat four before there's finally no more left.

"I wanna watch a movie," Nudge announced suddenly.

"I think we have that Brad Pitt movie," Ella told her.

Nudge squealed with excitement. Gazzy rolled his eyes. Fang sniggered. I had to laugh.

* * *

Fang has his arms wrapped around me as we lay on the couch, watching the Brad Pitt movie. Every now and then he'd whispered into my ear. The rest of the flock was fixated on the movie. Iggy had disappeared into the kitchen to prepare things early for dinner. Movies weren't really his thing. In fact, I'm pretty sure he hated movies.

"Why are we watching this?" Fang asked.

"Nudge," I replied.

* * *

---The Commander's Jeep---

The commander parked his troops in an abandoned lot a few miles from Dr. Martinez's house. They wouldn't strike til the next afternoon. There were last minute plans that needed to be made and things to bed adjusted. The element of surprise was on their side, or so the commander was positive about. The commander relied on luck, not fact or statistics or percentages of success. He was a man who took chances and didn't listen to anybody else.

Janssen would never see what was going to hit her. The commander was going to have Itex in his grasp within a day. The idea of it excited him. No one knew of his plan either, but the men were faithful to him. They would obey. Janssen would pay the ultimate price for entrusting him. He would wipe out the doctor and grab Max, the only worthy one saving. The others would just be another casualty.

* * *

---Max's POV---

"Do you hear that?" I looked out the window. The whole house was vibrating. I could hear the panes in the window shake.

"Humvees…Jeeps?" Iggy sat up. "Max…"

We were lounging around in the family room again. Nudge was fixated on the TV. Iggy got up off the floor.

"Do you hear that?" Iggy whispered.

"What?" Ella questioned.

Iggy shook his head.

"Get in the basement," Fang said quietly. "Everyone, in the basement. Call Mom and tell her to stay at the office."

"No…They'll be trapped," I said.

Fang's eyes met mine.

* * *

---The Commander's Jeep---

They approached the doctor's house. The humvees and the jeeps pulled around the house. The commander stepped out of his car. Soldiers filed out, their guns ready. Marian Janssen stepped to his side.

"Don't fire until I say so," she said.

He nodded, as if he agreed. His smiled was suppressed behind his stone cold face. The commander couldn't give himself away, or Janssen would find him out.

"They're inside, Sir," a soldier said.

"Grenade them," the commander said. "And take out Target One."

"Target One?" Janssen questioned.

The commander gave a smile. "One, two, three…"

The soldier pointed his rifle and fired. Janssen fell to the ground.

"Grenades. NOW!" The commander turned on his heel to face Janssen, who lay on the ground. He spat at her. "Pathetic."

* * *

---Max's POV---

There was a single rifle shot outside. Everyone froze. Nudge shut off the TV.

"Everyone stay away from the windows," I whispered.

Fang crept to the window and peeked out. "We're surrounded by…Soldiers?"

I look out the window. They all look identical.

This can't be good.


	68. Chapter 68

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 68**

By MyNameIsCAL

**  
"The Final Confrontation"**

All of a sudden, there is a big explosion. The house shakes and dust clouded my vision. We all screamed for each other. Everyone seemed to be ok. Once the dust cleared, I realized one whole side of Mom's house is gone. Fang is has found his way to my side.

"We have you surrounded!" A voice shouted through a megaphone. "Come out with your hands in the air and no one will get hurt!"

I motioned for Ella to hide, but then the voice shouted again.

"We know exactly how many of you are in the house!"

Frick.

We go through the side of the house that is gone. There is a recognizable figure on the ground. It's Marian Janssen. She lay in a pool of what looked like her own blood. She was dead? But who would kill her.

"Hello, Maximum Ride," a man smiled curtly.

I looked up at him.

"I am Commander Franken," he spat. "And now that the Itex director is dead, I shall ask you nicely, once, to come with me."

"No," I scoffed.

"Then until you come, my men will pick your friends off one by one, starting with Ella," he replied, cocking his gun.

I stepped forward, defensively.

* * *

---The Commander---

Commander Franken gave a cruel smile. He had everyone exactly where he wanted them. Taking Janssen out had been easier, but Max was already proving to be an easy target. Unfortunately, Franken needed her, so any shot at her would have to be a shot that wouldn't kill her.

"My men only obey me." The commander felt he had to brag about his triumph. It was a flaw that he spent too much talking, and he was always overly proud of himself. He did not see that though.

And it could possible kill him.

* * *

---Max's POV---

Command Franken was rambling about his "super soldiers" and I didn't understand why. His gun waved in the air as he motioned. The men that surrounded us had their eyes fixated on him, as if he were their savior and his every move was sacred.

_I don't think he knows I can control minds_. Angel suddenly popped into my thoughts. _If they listen to him, then I can use them to turn them on him._

I gave a slight nod and watched as Angel stared at Franken.

"And Janssen…" The Commander looked dazed. "It's a pretty day, isn't it?"

"Why, yes it is," I answered, trying to play along with whatever Angel was doing.

The Commander gave a strained smile. "I think my men should enjoy this fine day, shouldn't they?"

"Yes, Sir," I agreed.

"I must be keeping them." Now Franken sounded out of his mind.

I nodded.

"Well, then shall we rid of me?" He questioned, as if that made total sense.

I nodded again.

All the men turned their weapons on him. After a moment, Angel closed her eyes.

"Duck!" she shouted.

We all ducked. The men fired, and suddenly the car Franken was standing next to exploded. When the smoke cleared, there was only fire left. I stood up and backed towards the house. The soldiers stood around, looking confused.

"Well, shoo!" Angel squealed.

Jumbled, they got into the jeeps and drove off.

"You killed him!"

I glanced to my right. Janssen sat up, smiling. "Will you help me?"

I thought she was dead.

"No, I will not help you," I answered firmly, and kicked her across the face.

I swore I was going crazy and this was all a dream. My thoughts engulfed me until I heard more screaming.

"Holy shit!" Fang grabbed me and pushed me to the ground, his body shielding me from whatever was happening.

There was an enormous eruption of smoke and dust. The ground shook. It had to be an earthquake. Once it was over, Fang rolled off of me, his hair full of dust, making it look white.

"Are you ok?" His hand was outstretched to help me up.

The others stood too. Iggy stood next to Ella, who stared in horror. I followed her gaze to a big pile of rubble. Oh, damn. The house had collapsed. It was nothing but a pile of wood. Fang grabbed my arm tightly. I realized my legs suddenly felt weak.

"Max…Max!" He repeated my name because I didn't answer.

"Huh?" It took a while for my brain to process any of this.

It didn't take long for any of the cop cars to pull up. As they cops started to question us, a parade of black cars circled us. A man dressed in black exited the car and flashed a badge to the cop that was questioning me.

"Oh, I see," the cop motioned the others away.

The agent stood in front of us. "Are you all ok?"

"Yes," I answered, speaking as the leader.

"Good." The agent looked around. "I was sent by the president to take care of this mess."

I raised an eyebrow. Maybe we had gotten through to the president after all this time.

"So, we'll be taking Janssen to be interrogated," the agent informed us. "Your mother has been called. We'll be in contact shortly."

A few other agents dragged Janssen to the car. They pulled the bullet proof vest off of her, revealing bloody packets. Maybe she had known what Franken had planned. I let out a sigh of relief.

Were we finally getting justice or just getting hurt by another government trick?

* * *

**Yes, my dear readers, the end is near!!! But I'm not quite finished yet. The next few upcoming chapters will give Max and the flock their well deserved justice (hopefull). And, as I'd like to think, I'll go out with a bang with some FAX…how's that sound? Next update: Friday**


	69. Chapter 69

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 69**

By MyNameIsCAL

The media has been all over this. Every news channel, magazine, and internet site was having a field day over government involvement with human experimentation. The president was now being questioned about his morals. Most likely he wouldn't be in office much longer. I wouldn't be surprised if he resigned.

"Well, Itex is finally getting what it deserves," Fang sighed as we went through the house, trying to salvage anything before the builders came.

I smiled.

"Why are smiling?" Fang questioned. "Our home was just destroyed and you're smiling!"

I walked up to him and kissed him. A smile finally slid onto his face.

"I'm smiling because for once, we won't have to live in fear," I answered.

* * *

Everything that we could save was now piled into the trunk of Mom's car in boxes. We're all looking at the house. A sense of sadness washed over us.

"I'm sorry about the house," I finally said.

She shrugged. "I'm sure Itex will have to pay for it. Besides, I never liked how it was designed."

We all laughed. I loved Mom and the way she always took things well. Even in the worst of times, she held strong. I'm pretty sure if I had a house and it blew up, I'd get really angry. A black car pulls up in front of us and the window opened. It's President Logan Charles.

"Well, hello, Mr. President," I greeted.

"Well I'll be out of a job and probably in jail soon," he sighed. "But I wanted to come here personally and apologize for everything. I'm going to make sure that Janssen will be punished to the fullest extent of the law. We've rented a temporary apartment for you, just a few minutes away from here that will be paid for until your house is finished being rebuilt."

"Thank you." And even though the president is probably to blame for a lot of things, at least he was trying to fix this.

"It's the least I can do," he replied. "Most likely you'll all have to testify in court, but there's so much against Janssen, she won't have much to run on."

I nodded.

"Well, I'll be going now. If you need anything, just ask any of the agents who will be contacting you over the next few days. Here's the key and address to the apartment. Good luck." The president waved and then the window rolled up.

"Shall we go to the apartment now?" Mom asked.

* * *

The apartment is big. There are enough rooms that we only have to share with one other person. We emptied the boxes and ordered some pizza for dinner. The news is on and pictures of Janssen and her associates would show up every now and then. I was just glad to know that she wouldn't be able to touch us anymore.

"It's going to take a long time for them to sort out everything," Iggy said. "It's going to be one of those scandals that the History Channel will have documentaries on in the next few years. I bet you Larry King is going to be knocking on our door."

I picked up another slice of pizza. "I'd rather stay away from the media."

"Yeah, me too," Iggy agreed.

* * *

I'm lying in bed with Fang now. He has one arm wrapped around me and his other hand going through my hair.

"You know what you and I should do?" he asked.

"What?" I responded.

"We should go on a real date. Go to the theater, have dinner, you know everything we should have done before but we didn't because there wasn't any time and it wasn't safe," he explained.

I laughed.

"What?" He sounded worried.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," I grinned.

He laughed back and leaned down to kiss me.


	70. Chapter 70

**Love, Pain, and Wings-Chapter 70**

By MyNameIsCAL

"The End"

We ditched the movie halfway through. After the life we led, sitting around in one place was never easy. Fang and I walked from the theater to the local pizza place and we sat down in the back where it was an actual restaurant. This was something new, walking down the streets, holding hands. I always wondered what this would be like and now here I was, experiencing teenage love like it should be, and not in a fast paced live or die situation.

Itex was going to be brought down, even if it took years. President Charles was cooperating it seemed, so hopefully things would happen faster. Honestly, as long as Marian Janssen was locked up for good, then we were safe. Itex wouldn't survive without her.

"So all those years of running are over," Fang sighed as he rested his leg against mine under the table. "It's going to be so different now."

"But we'll finally be able to stay home," I said.

Fang nodded, a smile growing on his lips. "That'll be nice."

And now I wonder what our future would hold. Would we stay together, or would we float apart? It was weird, being able to worry about things like that now. It seemed just like yesterday the only thing we really needed to worry about was staying alive and safe.

I mean, Fang was sitting right in front of me. Sure we were young, but I always thought about him and me. It was hard not to think about him now that I'd cleared a space in my head. To me, it was Fang and no one else because we understood each other.

"You wanna order a pizza pie?" Fang interrupted my thoughts.

I nodded. "Yes."

Now that I thought about it, I was really hungry.

* * *

Fang and I sat on the roof of the half built house, watching the sun set beyond the red rocks of Arizona. His hand was intertwined with mine, my head resting on his shoulder. The sunset was so beautiful in Arizona. There weren't any city pollutants to cloud the night sky and you could see the stars for miles and mile. We lay back on the roof and waited for the stars to show.

"What do you think will happen to us in the future?" Fang asked, his hand moving the hair away from my face.

"I don't know, honestly," I let out a deep breath. "I'd only hope for the best."

Fang smiled, twirling my hair in his finger. "Me too."

"But I think Mom wants us to go to school," I added.

He leaned back and faced the sky. "That's probably what's best for us. We gotta grow up too, you know."

I nodded. Going to a real school and growing up just seemed so impossible before. To me, we had grown up already. Yet, Fang, Iggy, and I were just turning sixteen after all of this. For never going to school, I guess we knew a lot. We learned fast too, but we'd also be far behind.

"We could learn how to drive for real," I said quietly.

I can tell Fang is grinning as he talked. "Yes, instead of hotwiring cars."

I laughed and we drew closer to each other.

And that night seemed so perfect to me, just laying there on the roof with Fang, talking for hours, mostly about nothing. I hadn't realized how much time we had lost because of Itex, but then again, we also had them to thank for bringing all of us, the entire flock, together. If I had to go back and relive all that again, I would. Pain is endured for the greater things in life that lay ahead. I'm almost sure of it.

* * *

"Epilogue"

---Ten Years Later---

We've never been a normal family, so when Ella called me up for a little family reunion, I knew none of us could resist. It had been months since we'd all seen each other together. Nudge and Ella were busy with college, Gazzy not too far behind and Angel pushing through high school. The lived with Mom still.

Fang, Iggy, and I shared an apartment in Los Angeles. The flock had become somewhat of a phenomenon over the years. We were famous. People recognized us from time to time. Some people stopped us for autographs and we would happily stop to sign. The three of us travelled to different places, sometimes together, sometimes separately, talking about ourselves, teaching others. We had made it through college together.

Of course Fang had the most fans. He had done a few cameos and small roles in Hollywood movies. We all had our share of guest appearances on TV shows. It was strange, but we tried to adjust well. There were many people that came up to him and begged for his number. Fans with signs that read "marry me Fang" often appeared at our events. Fang was always modest, always a gentleman, and declined politely.

Itex had been prosecuted over the past years. New people who were involved surface every day. Even though President Logan Charles is in jail, he makes sure someone is updating us on the status of the investigation. Even the new president has made a couple of nice gestures.

We landed in the front of Mom's house. It was bigger than the original one. Thanks to us, Itex sort of destroyed it and the government paid to fix it. There was even a swimming pool in the back now. Gazzy and Angel were running around the pool, trying to push each other in.

"Max!" Angel shrieked.

I smiled as she ran towards me, jumping up. She wasn't as small as she used to be, but I did my best to not fall backwards. Fang stood behind me. Iggy, who had arrived a few days before, stood at the grill flipping steaks. Ella stood next to him.

"Max!" That was Nudge. She came out of the house, carrying more food. Mom followed her.

Mom hadn't changed much, except she had more gray hair now. She still had her veterinarian practice. It kept her busy when no one was home. We hugged each other, embraced, and then sat down.

The night passed quickly. And this is one night I'll remember well. As midnight neared, we headed back into the house.

"Max." Fang put his hand around my arm. "Come with me to the roof."

I followed him, unfurling my wings, and perching quietly. We lay back, like that perfect night many years ago, staring at the stars.

"So has this turned out the way you wanted?" Fang quietly asked.

I snuggled up against him. "Of course it has. I couldn't hope for any better."

He rested his head on top of mine. "Do you remember that night, ten years ago, when we sat on this roof?"

Of course I nodded. I was glad he remembered too.

"And we rambled about nothing?" he added, as if I had forgotten. "And that seemed like the most perfect night ever?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Well what if I made this the most perfect night ever?" He sat up and looked down at me. "So what would you say if I asked you to marry me, Max?"

"I would say yes."

"Then will you marry me, Max?" Fang pulled out a box and revealed a diamond ring, so perfect in every way.

"Yes!" I answered, nodding. We had always talked about getting married and I never got impatient with Fang for not asking sooner. But now that he had asked, I felt a new kind of happiness that I've never felt before.

Fang slid the ring onto my finger and then pushed himself on top of me, his kiss was deep and passionate. When we broke apart, he was smiling, like never before.

"I love you," I whispered as I admired the ring before I looked back up at him.

Fang's eyes met mine like they had many times before, that invisible connection between us growing. "I love you too, Max."

* * *

**The end. Well, I honestly have to say this was painful to write. Love, Pain, and Wings was my very first fanfic and now it's found its end, 70 amazing chapters later. Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed the ending. **


End file.
